One Wish
by Strength.Honor.Love
Summary: After Sesshomaru dies at the hands of Athena, he is sent to a mortal who is in love with him. He falls in love with her from special circumstances and is not disappointed. Old friends and new enemies with a wish that makes their death tragic in One Wish. I am in the process of rewriting it. SesshyXOC
1. And so it Begun

Okay so this is me rewriting this very long story. I will update as fast as possible, but with 2 other stories + school we will see how fast that goes. This is my first rewritten chapter of One Wish. I changed a couple things. The obvious will be the character names and the point of view.

To make this more entertaining I will be adding a kind of theme song for each chapter starting with December by Collective Soul- always a favorite.

* * *

-1-

And so it Begun

"Olivia," her mother said. "Olivia! Come here!"

Laying on her bed listening to music, Aylwin ignored her mother's call. Her mother knew she wouldn't come to that name. She was Olivia Aylwin Yates and she hated her first name.

Olivia was plain, boring. Aylwin was sophisticated and beautiful. She was not plain even with her natural brown hair and eyes and she was certainly not boring. No to say she was boring was unacceptable. She was in Japanese Honors Society, with Honor Roll, and her life was anything but boring.

Oh, yes sometimes she wished it was, but that was a dream, a fantasy. The realms of Inuyasha had more logic, more certainty. Her life would be less chaotic if she were in a realm full of demons and magik, but that life, she knew, would never happen. How she wished it would?

Sesshomaru, her darling logical, careful, and powerful beast was her white knight in this realm of chaos. He gave her hope and meaning. He was strong. He would be able to protect her from chaos.

The door slammed open and that bastard stepped in. His bushy brows, that evil grin when he was angry, his wannabe 70's hairstyle, and beady eyes were disgusting. She cringed when she saw his face. She was going to have to fight all night.

"Why the fuck did you not fucking come when your mother fucking called you."

She rolled her eyes. Using the word fuck does not make people listen to you when you have to use it every sentence. That was what the bastard was known for- a lack of intelligence, a loser. "My name is not Olivia, my name is Aylwin."

"You will fucking come when your mother fucking calls you," he yelled in my face.

"Then what is so important that she has to scream from the other side of the house, knowing that I won't come when she calls me Olivia," Aylwin said.

"It doesn't fucking matter what she fucking wants. You come when she fucking calls you." He slammed the door.

I heard him punch the wall as he walked down the hall.

"Olivia," he called. "Olivia, get your fucking ass in here."

She gently opened the door and closed it behind her. He was not going to get to her. She headed down the hall quietly to her mother in the living room. The bastard threw a plate on the floor and it shattered.

He mother sat, her hands on her face hunched over. She grew weaker day by day. Her ribs and bones poked out, hardly having any muscle or fat. It was hard for Aylwin seeing her mother like this. She remembered when she had muscles from lifting parts at work, but now she looked so feeble. Since the bastard locked her up inside away from her family and friends. Aylwin had lost sympathy for her mother. She tried to open her mothers' eyes- to no avail. Clarisse had no eyes for any of her four children, but the bastard held her attention.

"What do you want mother?" Aylwin asked, her voice thick with ice.

"Is this yours?" she asked. Clarisse held a necklace with a wolf on the end.

Aylwin had a choice to make. She could tell the truth and say it wasn't hers only to have her mother beat her youngest sister Iris by dragging her by the hair into the corner where she would stay for the rest of the day. Her sister would not only cry the whole time, but she would also not get her homework done. Or Aylwin could lie and say it was she and have the bastard yell at her and slam doors the rest of the night. It really was a hard choice. If it had been any of her other sisters, it would be easy. Neither Emerald nor Cristy would get in that much trouble. As the oldest, Aylwin could hardly understand why. Maybe it was because Cristy and Emerald always sucked up to the bastard and mother. Aylwin rather go to her fathers 'cause at least he wouldn't belittle her.

"Yes it is," she said.

She handed Aylwin the chain. Aylwin almost immediately regretted her decision as broken plates and glass were scattered on the floor.

* * *

Self-righteous, pompous, fool is what first came to her mind when she entered her room after two hours of arguing. The bastard left for wine, so she was allowed a moment of reprieve before he returned. She sat on her bed and glared at the wall. He had provoking her, edging her on, so she said some foolish things. How could her mother fall for such a foolish creature?

She hopped out of bed and sneaked to Iris and Cristy's room. She listened at the door- absolute silence, which meant Cristy was still at cheerleading practice. She slowly opened the door to see her sister Iris with eyes like a deer that had been flashed with headlights. Iris was the youngest and had the same plain Jane look as Aylwin. She'd always been skittish, as her mother had only ever harmed her.

"Drop something?" Aylwin showed her the necklace.

Iris jumped over to Aylwin, knocking her cd player to the floor. Aylwin cringed when it hit the ground.

"Thank you, sis," said Iris.

"Your welcome," she laughed. "Don't break your cd player. Who knows if you'd get another?"

Her ears perked up and saw the cd player on the ground. She frowned.

Aylwin heard the door shut and headed back to her room for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Ah, this is feels so much better than my original Prologue. So, tell me what you think. Is it better than the original? If you read it, what changes do you want to see? Alright, I'll ttyl, adieu.**


	2. The Wish and Forever

**Yay! Update! I'm working on the next two and they should by then end of the week. I decided to switch to first person for the rest of the story. Happy Reading!**

* * *

-2-

The Wish and Forever

Golden eyes looked deep into mine as his long silver hair blew with the wind. I felt the warm caress of his hand touch my cheek.

"It has to end," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Dawn breaks across the winter landscape and he turns to leave.

"I know," I hear myself say and feel a tear slide down my cheek. I longed for his touch when he walked away. "Don't go," I whisper, then I yell, "Don't go!" I chase after him, reaching toward his silhouette figure. I feel my feet give out under me and fall into the freezing snow. "Please don't leave me," I murmur as the darkness takes over.

"Beep, beep, beep!" My eyes shot open and I groaned looking at the clock. I stretch my arms to the sky.

"Another dream," I whispered. 'Was that my voice?' It didn't sound like it did a few minutes ago when I dreamed.

"Beep, beep, beep." I glare at the alarm clock. Five fifty it says. I groaned again, wishing I'd set it for ten minutes later. I turned it off and fell back down into bed.

"It was the same," I whispered to no one. The dream had been the same the night before, same golden eyes, same silver hair. I knew who it was, but the person I was confused me. He was Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, a character off of Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi. I was _very_ familiar of him. I saw his face everywhere around my room. Drawings, books, and movies were either on the dresser, next to the tube television, or on the walls. The person I was, however, did not have the plain brown hair or eyes I had, no. Instead my hair was raven black with highlights of a pretty light brown and my eyes were red and kind when I looked into Sesshomaru's golden orbs. I looked at the clock and groaned. Five-fifty-five, which meant it was almost time for the dreadful household to wake up.

I packed a backpack with her Algebra 2 and Japanese homework while I tried to ignore the bastard. He started it that morning with Emerald. He called her a bitch, a slut, and a whore, which was not true. Those accusations would be best said to Cristy. All the boys in her middle school wanted in that skimpy skirt of hers. I was too tired to bother with the bastard and felt it best to ignore the whole situation.

I stepped onto the bus, finding my best friend Jenny waiting for her in her usual ponytail with her latest favorite band T-shirt. Today it was Papa Roach, but next week it could be Justin Bieber. I could never guess which would be next and it was mildly amusing.

Jenny smiled. She had too much energy in the mornings. I half-heartedly returned the smile. "What?"

Jenny prattled on about a new boy that was rumored to be coming to our school. One thing I loved about Jenny was that all you had to do to take part in her conversations was listen to her babble. I was able to let her mind go back to last nights dream.

Eventually I got to the tiny school. Our school was small with only about 600 people. It was very clique-based. When we got off the bus, Jenny changed the topic from yesterday's Tyra show to, "I can't believe in one year we will be seniors. Can you?"

I laughed at her adorable expression. "Of course not."

Jenny giggled. "I definitely can not believe that you and I will be eighteen in September."

I sighed. "Yeah." Eighteen would be a big year for me. I planned moving to her dads' house in the city the day of her eighteenth birthday and soon before her nineteenth birthday I'd be in college becoming a writer or something.

Jenny calls, "Aylwin! Hello? Anyone in there?"

My mind snapped back. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Jenny brightened back up, "I was saying that isn't it wonderful that it's Spring?"

I nodded, "Yes." I loved spring and fall, so she was glad when summer was finally over.

"I think it's time we find some boyfriends? I mean it is time that we..."

I drowned out again. The traffic in the halls was awful. It wouldn't even be that bad. But when you have hormone raging teens lip tussling in the halls and slutty people who always have drama, it gets pretty ugly.

When we got to our lockers when the topic of people stealing stickers comes up. I grabbed the Physics and Creative Writing books and put them into the backpack with the Algebra 2 and Japanese ones.

Jenny asked, muffled from behind my locker door, "Can you help me with the evil locker?"

I laughed. She always had problems with her locker. "Of course." I put in the combo and opened her locker after one try.

"Thank you," said Jenny.

"No prob. What would you do without me?" I asked. We had every class together, except Japanese class because Jenny choose German.

After a bit of her random chattering we headed toward Creative Writing class with Mr. Glidden.

Creative Writing followed its usual routine. Glidden talked most of the period while we sat in our seats and listened. Their next assignment was to write about an interesting experience. We wrote in our journals and, before class ended, Jenny ran over to where I was.

Jenny shrieked, "I think he is going to break up with me!" I frowned. Jenny was always freaked out about something. It usually included boys, but sometimes it consisted of everyday things like homework.

I giggled, "I doubt it. Who could break up with my better half?" I nudged her.

Jenny laughed. "Yeah, but seriously I really think he is. He has been acting a bit distant recently."

I smiled, trying to cheer her up. "Try planning something special for Labor Day. Who knows? He may just need some reminding of who his girl really is."

Jenny giggled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

The bell rang. Jenny smiled, walking towards the door, "Well, I will see you in Physics and don't forget to study."

I waved. "You too." She walked into the shuffling crowd, forcing my way to Japanese class.

The hallway to the Japanese and Spanish rooms was unusually crowded. I had to force my way between a couple heading the opposite direction on the wrong side of the hall. That's when I ran into _her_. She was beautiful. Her hair was a gorgeous tint of brown with long and wavy locks. She was tall, especially for a girl and her clothes looked like red velvet armor- it hugged her every curve. She was indeed gorgeous and I ran right into her. I fell with her folder and its contents spreading all over the floor. I felt so embarrassed and I think my temperature just shot up 10 degrees. I apologized with a weak voice, "Sorry."

The tall woman bent down to help me and flashed a brilliant smile and spoke with a silky voice, "It is alright. What is the name you were given?" She was definitely abnormally formal, but it was okay. At least she did not say 'ex_cuse_ you' like I knew everyone else she'd have bumped into would.

I smiled. "Olivia, but I go by Aylwin. Yours?"

Her eyes widened, and then softened when she looked at her again. "Really?"

"Yes," I said, rolling my eyes.

She muttered more than herself than to me, "Yes, she definitely looks normal. Just like she said she would."

Her words confused me. She wasn't well known throughout the school and she'd definitely never lay eyes on this woman before. They gathered up the rest of my things and I thanked her. I turned to leave when I heard the woman's voice say, "Be careful what you wish for." When I turned around the woman was gone- vanished.

Japanese class went the same as usual. The physics test afterward was difficult, however, I didn't expect most of the problems to be on there. To my utter dismay, after the test I found out the reason for it was I studied the wrong part of the chapter, the harder stuff. The test was over the easier stuff.

After class Jenny said, "At least you'll understand the next test."

I sighed. "Yeah."

We had a pop quiz in Algebra 2 that gave me a confidence boost because she'd definitely aced it. So did Jenny, but Jenny was her better half, so I expected it. Lunch, however, was another matter.

Our table was stolen again by some frat boy wannabe's, so we had to find us some other seats. Jenny laughed, "Cheer up! We'll find another table, so don't sweat." I flashed her a fake smile, which probably came out like a grimace.

When we'd circled the lunchroom twice, Jenny decided on a table with a bunch of boys. I hated high school boys. I found most of them annoying and immature. I felt three sets of eyes on her the whole time. It didn't matter anyway 'cause I wasn't interested. I didn't find any of the boys at my school interesting. I did at my previous school 'cause they were real nice, but the one's at this school were just stuck up annoying jerks with a big wallet from their parent's.

Jenny, however, casually talked to them. She was, as like her, having a conversation about the Wii. She loved that game system, to death. Jenny and I would always have arguments over video games, and then we'd settle it on the bus with the one of their favorite portable games. I would, as usual, win. I wasn't a quitter and stuck to my guns.

After lunch was the worst part of the day for both of them, gym. The only thing I could beat Jenny at was dodge ball and swimming, which were the only things I was decent at besides soccer, which we never played. Jenny had just learned how to swim and no one ever took dodge ball seriously, except for me. Unfortunately, the only thing in dodge ball I could do was dodge the ball. That was the only reflex I had- self-preservation. Today, however, we were playing a deadly sport- basketball.

A girl called, "Hey! I'm open."

I passed her the ball and another girl in a yellow jersey takes the ball. She passes it to another girl and she scores a goal. I ran around in circles as a tall black haired girl with a yellow jersey guards me while a girl in the same red jersey as me checks the ball with a blond in a yellow jersey.

Someone called, "Hey, Aylwin!" I turned and felt something hit my head and bounce off. Luckily it didn't knock me over.

A whistle blew and a forty year old toned woman with blonde hair called, "Okay ladies, go change."

I waited for Jenny near the lockers as a girl on her team says sarcastically, "Nice catch. Watch it next time." I groaned as Jenny jogged over.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you."

I sighed, "It's okay." They walked into the locker room and changed.

When the bell rung we grabbed our stuff and ran to the bus, early as usual. We took their seat when Jenny asks, "Why are you being melancholy?"

I sighed, "Volleyball is next week."

Jenny giggled, "Oh. I forgot. At least you won't be the one getting hit."

I frowned. "Yeah, but everyone else will."

Jenny rubbed her head. "Yeah, yeah. Well, um... he asked me to go to his house this Friday."

I stretched. "Yeah? So... he's not going to break up with you."

She smiled. "I guess not."

The bastard had left work early. I went straight to my room worked on my Algebra 2 homework as well as the extra credit for Physics.

By the time Iris and Cristy came home, I was done and reading.

As night crept in, I remembered I had yet eaten dinner. I almost went outside my room until I heard a punch on the wall, so decided against it.

Night crept in and my stomach was still growling. I frowned, it wasn't like I was going to starve. I could lose a few pounds. I turned off the lights, laid on the bed, and looked out the window at the sky. It was a full moon and I saw a very bright star in the sky. There was only one star in that black sky. It was beautiful and I gazed at the gorgeous star and forgot everything that taunted me that day. I closed my eyes and whispered gently, "Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight... I wish Sesshomaru was alive and I wish he could come be with me...Forever." I closed my eyes, laid down, and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

**I really like this more than the first draft. I hope you agree! Reviews help fuel. :)**


	3. Golden Eyes

Chapter 3

Golden Eyes

You wake as the light of the sun flows over you and you see what seem to be golden eyes staring at you. You lift your head and you see a guy lying in your bed. He has slick, silver hair, a purple crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, two violet stripes on each side of his face, a beautiful kimono under his dashing armor, sleek, black shoes, and a yellow bow tied around his waist.  
He looks exactly like Sesshomaru, the demon you have a crush on. He says in a cold, harsh, irresistible, tone,  
"Who are you and where exactly am I?" You answer, awed by his adorable tone,  
"My name is _____. You are in my bed. Is your name Sesshomaru?" He says immediately (even more coldly),  
"How do you know my name?" You answer cautiously,  
"I watch a television show called Inuyasha and you are his elder brother, right?" Sesshomaru says, threateningly, in the coldest way you have ever been spoken to,  
"I do NOT wish to speak about that WOTHLESS HALFBREED!" He glares at you, you look down, and you start crying. You say pathetically,  
"I am really, really sorry, I never wanted you mad at me please forgive me... please." He says in a nicer tone,  
"Just don't, bring him up again." You look up and your tears fade away. He then asks in his normal tone,  
"Do you have any information regarding, how I came to be here?" You answer,  
"The only thing I can think of is that... I wished on a star." He glares at you for a moment and then he asks in a cold, but nice tone,  
"What exactly did you wish for?" You remember what you had wished for and you begin to shake. You begin to think that you should not have wished for him. You see him, still glaring at you. You finally answer him still shaking,  
"I... I... I wished that you were alive and that you would be with me." Sesshomaru has a shocked expression on his lovely face. He pauses for a moment to ponder what to say next. He then asks in a cold tone,  
"Why?" You answer slowly,  
"Um... I kind of have a crush on you." Again, he asks coldly,  
"So you wished on a star that I would be here and with you because you have a 'crush' on me?" You answer quickly,  
"Yeah please don't be mad at me." He pauses for a while, contemplating, and then he says nicely,  
"You watch a show, right?" You answer surprised,  
"Yes." He says calmly,  
"Then, you know that I don't like humans." You get depressed and you say,  
"Yeah, I know." He then asks coldly,  
"Then, what makes you so special?" You answer,  
"Not all humans are the same." He says colder and louder,  
"That maybe true, but they're all worthless fools ." All of a sudden, the door slams open. A womanly figure comes in. She is your mother. When you see her, you panic. You quickly throw the blankets over Sesshomaru. Your mom asks curiously,  
"____, what are you hiding?" You answer quickly,  
"Nothing." Your mother walks over to the bed and she throws the blankets back over you. Sesshomaru glares at her and he shows his fangs and claws. Your mother then says,  
"That's weird... theres nothing here ____... what are you hiding?" You reach over to your right and pull out a CD case. She yells loudly,  
"DO NOT TAKE MY CD AGAIN!" She leaves and she slams the door. Sesshomaru looks at you and he asks,  
"Do you wish for me to kill her?" He surprises you. He actually asked you and he said 'wish'. Anyway, you answer,  
"No, she's my mother." He says,  
"I don't care for that woman." You say,  
"I hate her." He then asks,  
"Then, why wont you allow me to kill her?" You reply coldly,  
"She'll get whats coming to her, soon." He asks coldly,  
"What do you mean by that?" You answer quickly,  
"Nothing." He looks at you with interest.

A few hours pass by and Sesshomaru is still lying on your bed. Sesshomaru says very  
coldly,  
"I do not have a desire to sleep by you." You reply,  
"Then, go sleep over there." You point to the couch, adjacent to your bed. He slowly stands up and he lies back down on the couch. You get up, walk over to the door, open it, walk out of the door and shut it behind you. You continue walking down the hall, to the right, and into the kitchen. You sit down at the table and have breakfast.  
When, you finish with breakfast, you go into your room, shut the door, and lie on the bed. Sesshomarus back is towards you. You begin to read The Good Earth by Pearl Buck. Sesshomaru looks at you and then he asks coldly,  
"What are you reading?" You answer,  
"A book, which happens to be extremely boring." He asks curiously,  
"Then, why are you reading it?" You answer blankly,  
"It's for my homework." He says seriously,  
'You should burn it." You reply, without hesitation, sarcastically,  
"Yeah after I read it and write a report, then I will shred it, throw the little insignificant pieces into a blazing fire, and watch with glaring eyes at every single wretched piece while this worthless book burns." He stares at you and says hurriedly,  
"I am going to sleep." You nod and continue to read your repulsive book.  
After hours and hours of reading, you are hungry and you go to the kitchen, where you eat some food. Upon returning, you find Sesshomaru awake and reading your vile, repulsive, indescribable book, at a very fast rate (two pages per 10 seconds). You walk over to my bed and sit down. You stay there for a moment and then ask curiously,  
"Sesshomaru (he looks up), why are you reading that warped piece of literature?" He glares at you with a sense of insolence. He vaguely looks down, and says,  
"Mind your own business girl. I am tired of your relentless questions." You look down. You felt like you made him mad. He throws the book at you (Me: Not literally). You look up. You catch it, which makes you very happy because you really suck at catching and you suck even worse at throwing. Then, he asks curiously,  
"What are you so happy about?" I think for a moment and then, you reply being an idiot,  
"None of your business." He rushes over towards you, knocks you down on your back, his claws mere inches from your neck, his face so close that he could kiss you, and he makes it so you cannot move. Not that you mind being this close to him. You're actually enjoying by imaging you two kissing. You are able to feel your heart beat like crazy. He says very coarsely,  
"Do Not answer me with such smartalac remarks... tell me... why your heart suddenly beats faster and yet, you express no fear in your eyes." Your heart only continues to beat faster. He spoke so precisely, yet so coarsely in his adorable tone. You whisper gently,  
"You already know that I have a crush on you... I just cant control my feelings towards you." He stares at you blankly and sighs. He glides his hand to the bottom of your jaw and holds it. He stares at you for a moment and says almost in a whisper,  
"...at least you're not that bad looking." He gets up and lies on the couch with his back towards you. Your face feels hot. You do not know whether it was a compliment or an insult because on the television he takes no interest in girls, especially mortals. Therefore, you guess it could be a compliment. Well, you am sure you are blushing and do not wish to have another awkward moment with your beloved Sesshomaru, so you drift off to sleep.  
You wake up and you notice it is 6:09 pm. Sesshomaru has fallen asleep. You do not wish to wake him, so you listen to my CD player, while doing your homework.  
You finally finish with my homework at 8:37p.m. You turn off your CD player and you put your homework away. You lie down on your bed. A few minutes later, your mother bangs on the door, and shouts,  
"Dinner!" Your ears ring. After a moment, you get up, go to the kitchen, and eat dinner.  
You finish eating and you go back to your room. Well, you get there and you find Sesshomaru sitting on your bed, looking depressed. You ask,  
"Sesshomaru (he looks up), what are you doing?" He looks at you less depressed and sighs in relief. Then, totally ignoring your question, he asks,  
"Where did you go off to?" You answer blankly,  
"I went to the kitchen to get some food." He looks down. You ask, thinking he is starving,  
"...you hungry?" He answers calmly,  
"I don't eat human food, you should know that." You reply, while scratching your head,  
"Actually I have never seen you eat at all." He gives you a bewildered look. You crawl into your bed while hes still sitting there and you snuggle up with your blanket. Sesshomaru looks over his shoulder at you. He gets up, and lies on the couch.  
Around, 10:00p.m. your mother barges in, turns on the fan, turns off the light, and slams the door.


	4. Away

Chapter 4

Away

In the morning, you slowly wake (its still dark), and you realize you are lying on Sesshomarus chest (well, armor). You prop yourself up and slowly roll off him. He sighs and his eyes open. He rolls over until he is about two inches from your face.

He whispers, gently,  
"hey." His hair glides across his face and his eyes sparkle with a touch of calmness. You stare into his eyes, bewildered by his sense of happiness. You blink and your mind snaps back into reality. You ask softly,  
"Why why are you in my bed?" His hand smoothed back his hair and he replies,  
"That couch is unfulfillable and you looked comfortable, sleeping, with your eyes and posture relaxed, you looked so calm I just..."  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep.' You look over to the alarm clock and it shows the time at 6:15 a.m. You sigh,  
"I have to get ready for school..." You climb out of the blankets, over Sesshomaru, and to the television. You hit the 'sleep' button and Sesshomaru moves, so he is staring at you and he cocks his head and he asks,  
"What is this school that you speak of?" You look over to him and you scratch your head,  
"Well... hmm how do I say this... school is... school is... hmmm... school is a place where humans, like myself go to, well get smarter." Sesshomaru stares blankly at you for a moment and his eyes become larger. He looks at the ceiling and then down to the floor and then at you. Sesshomaru says,  
"So you will be gone at this school of yours for awhile right?" You reply, "Yeah (you look up to the ceiling and then you look at him) I guess." He says,  
"Fine, I am going to have a look around at this world of yours." You say,  
"Okay, just be here when I get back." He glares at you,  
"Why?" You answer,  
"Well I don't wish for anything to happen to you thats all." He smirks. You look over at the alarm clock and it says 6:25a.m. You say hurrying,  
"Well Sesshomaru (you grab your clothes and brush), I really need to get moving so um... see you later." You rush over to him and you give him a bear hug. He looks paralyzed. You hop out the door and you shut it behind you. You go to the restroom and close the door.  
Well, after you finish getting dressed, you go into your room. Sesshomaru looks at you with a burning desire in his eyes. You snatch your backpack from your room and you say, sweetly,  
"See you later (you break into a whisper), my prince." Sesshomaru just stares at you and you leave your room to the bus stop.  
Later, after you came home from school, you go into your room. Sesshomaru is there, standing in the middle of the room. You set your backpack down onto the floor. He stretches his hand out to you and says calmly,  
"Come with me."

You lie your hand in his. He smiles as he grips your hand. He drags you out of the room, down the hallway and into the living room. Your mother asks,  
"Where are you going?" You answer, as Sesshomaru drags you out the door,  
"Where ever the wind takes me, I guess!" your mom yells,  
"Hey, get back here!" You cannot hear anything else she said, for you are too far away in the arms of Sesshomaru, flying away into the eternal abyss.


	5. The Spell

Chapter 5

The Spell

You fly along until you come upon a forest. Sesshomaru flies right into a clearing, covered with beautiful white flowers. When Sesshomaru touches ground, he finally allows you to move freely, away from his grasp. You sit down in a spot where the flowers are plentiful. Sesshomaru walks over to a tree and he looks at the sky. He walks a little deeper into the forest and he says,  
"Interesting." You watch him as he walks around, you ask bewildered at his sudden interest of his surroundings, "What?" He cocks his head towards you, then he looks up and says,  
"Earlier, I came to this exact spot and (he looks at his hand)my body (He clenches his hand and quenches his eyes in disgust) began to disappear."

He continues to walk around in confusion and says,  
"...it would also be in a complete circle around a building called Kintai High School." Your mouth drops and you stare at him. Sesshomaru looks at you and says,  
"I would prefer if you did not lay your eyes on me when you have that expression on your face, its insulting." You close your mouth and say,  
"Sorry its just the building you speak of (he looks at me)... thats my school." His eyes get bigger and he looks at me peculiarly. He stares at the sky contemplating about something. A moment later he says,  
"Wait here." Sesshomaru flies off into the never-ending sky. You walk over to a tree stump and sit down. You look around and realize it is sunny out and the flowers blossom out with frutality. The sun shines on the sweet flowers and they heed the bright sun to blush out with an eternal lovingness. You wonder if Sesshomaru appreciates flowers.  
Later (very much later), Sesshomaru returns in the cold darkness of perpetual night. (you really wanted to knock him out for leaving you there for hours on end without a jacket). The flowers have an overwhelming beauty from the gorgeous full moon. Sesshomaru is also very handsome with his long, silver hair, glistening in the moonlight, not to mention his gorgeous, glowing, golden eyes. He sits down next to you, looking depressed. You lean on him and say,  
"Well?" Butterflies flutter by, sparkling in the moonlight. Sesshomaru says slowly,  
"Well I think... I know why."

He looks at you and sees you shivering. You look into his eyes and your heart beats heavily. Your body warms from the blood pumping through your veins. Sesshomaru continues as your body relaxes and settles,  
"Apparently, I am not able to leave you and at a certain distance if I go too far... I will disappear." He takes my jaw into his hand, leans your head to the side, claws through your hair brushing it aside from your cheek, leans forward, and his lips brush your cheek.

He whispers into your ear,  
"Sorry." He releases your jaw, picks you up in his arms, and you fly off, towards the moon.


	6. Together

Chapter 6

Together

You finally get back to your house, your fate. He frees you and you walk inside. Your mother starts yelling at you as soon as you walk inside. You completely ignore her and she gets into your face, still yelling and screaming at you at the envy of her lungs. Sesshomaru cannot stand you allowing your mother yell at you no longer, so he takes your hand, drags you into your room, and locks the door behind you.

Sesshomaru sits down on your bed. You stand there staring into his gorgeous, golden eyes. He stares at you peacefully as he says,  
"____, I can not stand idly by as your irate mother yells at you. It makes me so irritated." You gaze at his soul, his adorable kindness while he merely smiles at you. You go sit down next to him and you wrap your arms around his neck. You tell him in a faint whisper,  
"Sesshomaru, don't put too much thought into her, she has always acted like this, I am actually used to her speaking to me like that." Sesshomaru looks at you with a caring look in his eyes. He notices you are able see his sweetness and he looks down and blushes.  
You stand up, you look over to you clock, and it says 7:45 pm. Your mouth drops. You start shaking. You tell yourself repeatedly "I haven't done my homework yet, I haven't done my homework yet." You hear Sesshomaru messing with something, when he asks,  
"Why are you shaking?" You turn around and answer,  
"I...I...I haven't done my homework yet!!!" You cross your arms and you turn back around.  
You hear him walk up behind you. You feel his breath on your neck as he drapes his arms over your shoulders. His clothes are like silk. He lays his head on your right shoulder. He slowly slides back, holding you, to your bed and sits down stroking your hair. You can feel his chest (he has his kimono on) against your back. You ask,  
"Sesshomaru (he looks at you), why did you take off your armor?" He holds you tighter as he answers,  
"_____ since I am bound to you until you die I wish for you to be my woman (you stare, shocked into his eyes and he looks down), but I am willing to wait until you are older, before we do anything serious, besides kissing."  
Your heart beats like crazy. Then, he asks,  
"Do you accept?" Sesshomaru holds you tighter. You feel the slight beat of his heart as well as the blood rushing through his veins. The warmth of his heart tells you if you say no it will shatter. So tender and exhilarating is a demons heart. Not that you will say no because of course you are the one who wished for his presence. You will never hurt him for you love him. The unstableness of his heart is uncontrollable, so a single word could put him into a pit of rage. He knows all too well, so for asking a question like this means he trusts in you and he already knows your answer, so all you need to do is justify what he already knows.

You answer him in the sweetest way you are able,  
"Of course, my love, I could never turn down such a loving offer from you." You turn around, hug him, and say in such a whisper that, whatever you said he couldn't refuse for he has given you his heart as you have given him yours,  
"My precious, do you mind waiting until I turn 21, to get married." He replies,  
"Of course, my princess. Out of my own curiosity, how old are you anyway?" You answer,  
"My prince, I am 17." He says reassuring his heart as well as his soul,  
"When you are 21, my princess, we will get married."  
He hands you your backpack. You try to get up, but Sesshomaru is still holding you from the shock of his soul and the embrace of his heart, for his soul is demon and his heart is his experiences and his feelings. They don't have the same links to him, so he can choose the path of his soul (a demon) or the path of his heart (love, kindness- the option of all living creatures- also known as the conscience). Sesshomaru has chosen the path of his soul the entire time you have seen him on the television, with a few exceptions when he chose the path of his heart. Could you have changed him or is there something more to his heart than what meets the eye. You ask,  
"Sesshomaru (he looks at you), do you mind letting me go?" He looks at you struggling to break loose of his close embrace, he smirks, and he says,  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to lock you so close to me." He leans close to your face and he kisses your lips. He breaks the kiss and says,  
"My princess." He smirks and lets you go (So much for the romantic first kiss).  
His soul took control and teased you with a kiss, even though he has control over his soul it will not yield to his or your hand until you are married and you realize that, but you will not get married yet, for you are too young. Even if your heart yearns for him, you will control the urge to have that desire fulfilled. You sit down on the couch as Sesshomaru cuddles with your blanket in your bed for your scent is all over it.  
He looks so peaceful as he tries to sleep. You look back over to the clock and its 8:15 pm. You hurry and start on your homework.  
Eventually, I finish your homework and the clock says 9:47 pm. You have just enough time to change -_-. You grab your clothes and you run in the restroom (after you unlock the door). You finish changing, brushing my teeth, and you walk in your room. My mother comes in, right behind you. She asks,  
"What is that?" She points at Sesshomarus' armor. You answer,  
"I...I bought it." She stares at you blankly,  
"Anyway, GO TO BED!" You put your stuff away and turn on the fan as she stands there, pouting. You crawl into bed and snuggle up to Sesshomaru, whose sound asleep. Your mother turns off the light and slams the door.  
You stare at Sesshomaru. His silver hair glistens in the moonlight. One thing that you cannot understand is why he sleeps so peacefully next to you, even though his soul is in chaos. It must hurt him to know his soul will not love you no matter how his heart feels.


	7. Trust

Chapter 7

Complete Trust

Its finally Friday and you have a three-day weekend, you say as you stretch your arms to the ceiling. You lay my head back on Sesshomaru for his clothes are so soft and silky. Sesshomaru wakes up as the sun rises and sparkles on his lushes face. He yawns and you see his sharp fangs. His lips brush your cheek. He asks very softly for he does not wish to be awake,  
"Why are you not getting ready for that school of yours?" You reply as you gently caress his cheek,  
"I have a three-day weekend." Sesshomaru says as he slowly gets up to a sitting position,  
"So, you are not forced to leave." You reassure him by saying,  
"Nope. Though, I would like to go to my fathers house." He says,  
"So, your father doesn't live here." You reply,  
"No, my parents had a divorce a few years ago." He asks,  
"What is this divorce you speak of?" You answer,  
"When two people get married and they realize that their relationship can no longer work the way it should, they separate and that separation is called a divorce." Sesshomaru realizes that it probably pains you to talk about it so, he asks,  
"What is your father like?" You answer,  
"Basically, hes like me when I'm serious." Sesshomaru says,  
"You?... Serious?... Don't make me laugh." He irritates you and you pull on his kimono, he smirks. You know he's purposely trying to get me mad at him, for it is his souls' nature. You release him. You must swallow your pride for his sake, for you do not wish to lose him.  
You play with his hair to calm his soul down. He only closes his eyes. His hair is smooth and silky. Then you rub his ears (they look like elves). You don't think he minds it because he rubs his head against your face. Then, he pushes you towards the front of the bed where your pillows are. Still sitting, Sesshomaru pushes himself in front of you, so his back is towards you. He scoots down and he lays his head below your neck.  
"Gr..." he growls. He rubs his shoulder as if it hurt him. He puts his hand down. You did not realize demons shoulders' bothered them, as they bother you. Sesshomaru has too much pride to tell anyone that hes in pain, so he must trust you to help him as well as see him in pain. You guess actions are easier to express than words. You rub his shoulders. He tenses up, but after a while, he relaxes.  
About ten minutes later, he falls asleep. You are glad for your hands are cramping. You drift off to sleep watching him sleep soundly in your arms.


	8. Declaration

Chapter 8

Declaration of Protection

Around noon, you feel something tugging on your arm. You open your eyes and you see a blurry figure standing before you. Your eyes slowly focus and you see it's Sesshomaru. You say, whining,  
"Sesshomaru, what do you want I'm still sleepy." He grabs your arm. Sesshomaru already has his armor on for he does not leave anywhere without it on. You guess he has it to protect him, even though he really doesn't need it.  
He drags you to the door until you break your hand free. You say,  
"Sesshomaru, I have to get dressed before we go anywhere." You am still in your pajamas. Sesshomaru eyes you and pauses for a moment. Eventually he says,  
"You're already wearing clothes." You reply,  
"You actually want me to go outside in this." You are wearing a white tank top, very short blue shorts, no shoes, and no jacket. He locks the door, sits on the couch, and then says,  
"Fine get dressed ... I wont look." He looks away.  
You get dressed into a gorgeous white shirt with red orchid flowers, a snug black pair of jeans, a pair of black socks, and a pair of blue, black, and white shoes.  
After you get dressed, Sesshomaru asks,  
"If you are done, my dear, may I look?" You answer politely,  
"Yes, you may." He turns around and looks for a moment, then gets up, unlocks the door, and says,  
"Lets go." You stand next to him. He takes your hand and opens the door. You walk down the hallway, into the living room, and out the door. You fly away in the direction of the forest.  
You end up at the place you were before. The beautiful white flowers flourish with an emince amount of sunlight. Sesshomaru says gently looking into your eyes,  
"Come with me (he stretches his hand out to you) I wish to show you something." He gently takes your hand and you walk into the darker depths of the forest.  
While walking, the forest becomes denser and denser and at the same time, it becomes darker and darker. Eventually, you cannot see a thing, but you keep walking. You trip over things for Sesshomaru's dragging you and you can't see anything, so if Sesshomaru turns to miss hitting a tree, you run into the tree and you fall on to the ground, while Sesshomaru's still dragging you. When Sesshomaru realizes that he's dragging you, he helps you onto your feet and you continue walking.  
Sesshomaru gets tired of you falling all over the place, so he carries you and he walks quite a bit faster.  
Eventually, you see a blinding light and Sesshomaru carries you towards it. You see the light fluster into a gorgeous field of beautiful field of white flowers, a light blue waterfall gushing into a crystal clear river, and a lot of cherry blossom trees all over. He allows you stand on your own, he walks over to a near cherry blossom tree, and sits down with a sigh. You gaze at him. The cherry blossoms fell as he sat down.  
You did not realize how gorgeous Sesshomaru could look around the color pink. He melts with the color and he emits something unknown to you that makes you smile. Sesshomaru motions you over. You snuggle up to him and he places his arm around you. He smiles at your being relaxed around him and he asks,  
"So... what do you think?" You relax your head on his shoulder as you answer,  
"It is absolutely gorgeous." He stares at you kindly and he looks up and says,  
"When I was trying to figure out the boundaries of the spell, I saw this place from above and it... it reminded me of you." He nudges you closer. He leans his face closer to you and kisses your cheek. You blush. He takes a hold of your hand and helps you up onto your feet. You walk on the stones behind the waterfall. You see a cave. It emits an eerie blue light. Sesshomaru clenches your hand as you walk inside.  
The cave is fully incrested with ice. It sparkles with a gorgeous shade of blue (one of my favorite colors). You walk on the slick ice while, Sesshomaru keeps your balance. You walk in a gigantic room that has many corridors, where the ice becomes even slicker. The ice lights everything up. Sesshomaru releases your hand. You look around as a gentle breeze glides through the cave,  
"Whoosh," it sounded as if, something was moaning. Sesshomaru says,  
"___" You turn at the sound of his voice. Your hair brushes across your face. You catch a glimpse of him as you fall and slide across the floor into another room, a dead end. Sesshomaru rushes to your side. He gently lifts you onto your feet. You feel a sense of dizziness and the ice in front of you shatters.  
An enormous dragon emerges, fully incrested with ice.  
"ROAR!" The dragon bellows to the full extent of its lungs. Sesshomaru unsheathes his sword. Sesshomaru glances at you as he says, out of kindness,  
"Stay back." He rushes over to the dragon. The adorable, crystal blue dragon whips its spiked tail at you and slams you into the freezing, ice encrusted, wall. The dragon makes a gaping hole below your ribs from one of its spikes in his tail. Your body is racked and wrenched with an insuperable anguish from the gushing, bloody wound. Your clothes are dripping with blood as your vision goes blurry. You restrain yourself from screeching out in agony.  
Sesshomaru looks at you and his eyes become bloody red. He bites his lip to keep control of himself and the blood leaks through his teeth, down his lips, and splatters on the floor. His claws sharpen. He holds the tensaiga parallel to the ground and shouts,  
"Dragon Strike!" A blue light takes the form of a dragon. The light obliterates the dragon, effortlessly. Sesshomarus face returns to normal as he walks over to you. He kneels and he looks curiously at the blood seeping through your clothes. A great sadness befalls his face. He reaches into his armor and he pulls out a black cloth and rips a long strip from it. He gently lifts my shirt to just above the bottom of your ribs (he does not see ANYTHING). He glides the cloth around the bloody, agonizing wound below your ribs, until the wound is immensely covered and the bleeding stops. He gently, but slowly takes you into his arms. You leave the cave and you go home.  
Sesshomaru goes straight into your room (as soon as you get home) and lies you on the bed. His eyes are not focused, he seems like he is in deep thought. He looks so depressed. He sits down on the couch. You snatch his hand and you drag him over the couch onto the bed, next to you. You sit up and you literally force him to lie down. You lean over him, so you are looking at his face. His hair brushes the side of his face as he looks away. You slowly stroke his hair and his eyes close. You lay your hand on his head and you glide your hand down his face in light, gentle strokes. You lean closer and you brush his cheek with your lips. You back off. Sesshomaru whispers, feeling that he does not deserve the pleasure you have given him,  
"What do you want?" (His eyes are still closed) You whisper back,  
"Sesshomaru why are you so depressed?" His eyes open, he sits up, and he gently takes a hold of your face. He answers in a sad, kind voice,  
"I didn't protect you from that dragons blow, I am angry at myself for allowing you to experience pain, I was careless." He releases your face. You say,  
"Sesshomaru it wasn't your fault, I just couldn't avoid it." He replies,  
"Don't speak such nonsense. I am the one who didn't kill the dragon before it injured you." You lean forward and your lips brush his. You place your arms around him and you make the kiss go deeper. He hesitates, and then he places his arms around you. You release and you lean your head on his armor. He says,  
"I will always protect you." You fall asleep, locked in each others arms.


	9. Father

Chapter 9

Father

You wake, hearing a loud noise. Sesshomaru stirs, but does not open his eyes. You take his hands from around you and you lie him down, carefully so he does not wake. You look to see the time and you realize it is 6:30 pm You run into the kitchen and grab the phone. Nick, your mothers boyfriend asks,  
"Who are you calling?" You answer in an annoyed tone,  
"My father, who else?" He says, arrogantly,  
"You mean the hero? He has more than one kid, that son of a bitch!" You release the feeling of squeezing his neck by breathing out, heavily. You dash off to your room, before you allow him to make you even angrier.  
You sit on the couch and dial your fathers' number. It rings a few times and he picks up,  
"Hello?" he asks. You say,  
"What's up daddio?" He says,  
"Nothing much. What's up kid?" You say,  
"I just woke up, so what time will you be here?" He says,  
"In about thirty minutes, okay?" You say,  
"Okay, see you then!" He says,  
"Bye." You take the phone into the living room and hang it up. You go back and you see it is 6:35 pm He will be here at about 7:05 pm You need to hurry. You grab your duffel bag and unzip it. You throw all the stuff in it, that you will need. It definitely means your deodorant and your other stuff.  
Well, eventually, you get done packing and the clock says 7:00pm. You grab your jacket and wrap it around your waist (you hate wearing your jacket but some people aka your mom will get mad at you if you don't bring it). You would think after making all that noise, Sesshomaru would wake up, but no, he didn't. You place your stuff on the front porch and you go back into your room. You kneel beside the bed and you whisper,  
"Sesshomaru." He says in a low tone, without opening his eyes,  
"What?" You whisper back, "You need to get up." He rolls over and says,  
"I don't want to." You reply,  
"Okay, don't, but I am leaving to go to my fathers. So, if you don't wish to get up you can't come with me, so you will have to stay here and listen to my mother ramble on about obscured gossip." Sesshomarus' eyes shoot open and he sits up. He asks,  
"Why are you bothering to go to your fathers?" You say,  
"I told you this morning I was going." He says,  
"You didn't answer my question." You reply,  
"I happen to like going to my fathers, its better than listening to my mothers rambling." You stand up and he grabs and hugs you. He sighs and says,  
"When are we leaving?" You hear gravel move and you look outside. You see a scratched up, maroon Jeep Cherokee. You say,  
"Now." You take his hand and you whisk away into the living room. You look into Sesshomarus questioning eyes and say,  
"Follow my lead." You walk outside and Sesshomaru tries to take your bags, but you grab them first. You are pretty sure that floating bags would look kinda weird. You place your bags in the back of the jeep and you open the front, right door. You motion Sesshomaru to get in and you sit on his lap. My father helps your sisters with their luggage. You shut the door and Sesshomaru jumps.  
They get in the jeep and sit down, after arguing for awhile. You say,  
"What's up daddio!" Your father says,  
"Hi kid." Sesshomaru grips the seat as your father starts the jeep. You take Sesshomarus hand into yours and caress it. He calms down and wraps his arms around you. You say,  
"Hey, Daddio." He says,  
"What?" You answer,  
"So what are we doing this weekend?" He replies,  
"Well we are having a cookout tomorrow and Sunday... well, what do you want to do Sunday?" You ask,  
"Do you mind if we go downtown?" He says,  
"Sure, we can go downtown."  
Well, you continue driving, while Tina gets into an argument about her grades, while your other sisters completely ignore her.  
Tina always gets into petty arguments. Her personality conflicts with everyone except our mother and Nick. She follows the most authoritative person around like a leech. She is not very loyal. She is the shortest. She is thirteen. She has short, light brown hair and eyes and she sits in the middle.  
Aleya listens to punk and skater music. She wears mostly black with hot pink or lime green. She has dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair is curly and is even shorter than Tina's. She is what you would call, the bully of the family. Sometimes she is even worse than Tina is, for she antagonizes you and her arguments can become even more petty. She is fourteen, is somewhat of a pervert, and she sits behind you.  
Tiffany is the youngest at thirteen. Her and Tina are fraternal twins. She has short, shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is almost as tall as you are. She has a stick figure and a long face. She acts like a baby and is very emotional. She wants to be like you, you have no idea why, and she irritates you because of that. She sits behind your father.  
Eventually, you come to your fathers house and you pull into the gravel driveway, which leads into the tiny backyard, with a large garage. Your grandfather lies on the left side of him and on the right is a CVS, separated by a row of brush and trees.  
You get out of the jeep and help Sesshomaru up, onto his feet. Your sisters scramble to get their luggage, but you get there first. You grab your luggage and your father unlocks the door. He leads you to the small back porch, where the washer and dryer reside. You continue through the door, straight ahead, into the kitchen.  
The kitchen is very small. You walk left and to find a small set of stairs that lead up to a locked door. You unlock the door and you open it to find more stairs. You walk up the stairs while Sesshomaru helps you carry your bag by lifting the half that drags on the stairs. You get up the stairs and you hear Tiffany yell,  
"Hello, I am trying to get up stairs!" Aleya, who is in front of Tiffany, yells back,  
"Will you shut up! I cant go any faster!" Your sisters continue arguing as you walk towards the door of the next room.  
Sesshomaru opens the door to a medium sized room. There are bunk beds and a lot of other stuff. You share this room with your sister Aleya. She bosses you around, even though you are the oldest. Sesshomaru asks, after looking around,  
"Where are we sleeping?" Persistent are we? Too bad for him you sleep on the top bunk. You point and say,  
"Up there." His eyes widen as a smirk crosses his lips. He then asks,  
"How are we, both, supposed to sleep up there?" You answer,  
"I don't know I guess well find out later." You set your bags in front of your dresser and say,  
"Hey Sesshomaru, I am going down stairs and my sister Aleya will be in here soon." He says,  
"What am I supposed to do while you're gone?" You answer,  
"Well, you can go downstairs with me OR you can go outside (he looks at you strangely) Well I have to go, bye."  
You go downstairs and you pass Aleya and Tiffany, who are probably getting chewed out from yelling, and your father. They go upstairs as you walk out of the room. You go into the dinning area and have a seat in a red chair. Later, you hear your sisters scramble downstairs into the kitchen. You feel a slight breeze and you look to see Sesshomaru walk out the door. Your grandpa goes insane as your sisters ask him to help with dinner. He says, "yes." and they help him with dinner as you listen to your CD player.  
Well, they finish making dinner and they set the table. Tina screeches,  
"Dinner!" Your ears ring at the sound of her voice. Her voice annoys you as it is, but she just made it worse. You sit at your fathers' right as everyone sits down and you eat.  
During dinner, your sister Aleya drives your father and grandfather insane by talking fast, making funny noises, and cracking up your sisters and you. Your father and grandfather get into an argument with her and you ignore them and keep eating.  
After dinner, you wash the dishes with your sister Tiffany. When, you finish with that, you go outside. You find Sesshomaru sitting on the picnic table, staring into the night sky. You sit down next to him and look up to find him staring at you. You say,  
"What?" He says,  
"Nothing I was thinking, you look better in the moonlight, nothing more." You blush. Sesshomaru smiles and looks back at the night sky. After awhile he smirks and says,  
"Your sisters are loud." You say,  
"Yeah, they are pretty lively." He says,  
"I am glad I didn't hear you." You say,  
"Well, I don't care to talk to people I don't care for their opinions." He says,  
"I have noticed the only people you talk to respectfully are your father and myself." You say,  
"Yeah, I know." He says,  
"In my era women are not to be heard, only seen." You say,  
"I have heard, when, a woman gets married, they are to give themselves wholly, to their significant other and I... shall do the same." He gets angry. His eyes turn red and he yells,  
"No I don't want that I want you to be yourself around me... I want you to love me... like I love... you." You say,  
"Okay then... I will." Sesshomaru leans in and kisses you, gently on the lips.  
Your sister Tina, comes outside and screams,  
"TIME TO GO TO BED!" Sesshomaru releases you and takes your hand into his. You go into the house and upstairs. You take your hand from his. You grab your clothes, you go downstairs, into the bathroom, and you get ready for bed.  
You go upstairs and throw your dirty clothes in the corner. You find Sesshomarus armor under your bag. Aleya yells,  
"____, turn off the light!" You turn off the light and you turn on the fan. You struggle climbing up the ladder and you whisper,  
"Sesshomaru, do you mind helping me." He takes your hand and helps you up. You get up there and you find that you can't sleep next to him for, theres no more room. He takes you into his arms and rests your head on his silky kimono. You fall asleep as he strokes your hair.


	10. Certain Eyes

Chapter 10

Certain Eyes Can Only See A True Prince

You wake by your grandfathers' early morning happy voice, "Good morning, time to start breakfast!" You say, "I am awake, I will get up in a minute." Sesshomaru is still asleep, so you can't get up because of his tight grip. You grandfather wakes up Aleya and she goes downstairs. He leaves to go wake up Tina and Tiffany. You struggle to get Sesshomaru to release you, but he just stirs. You say "Sesshomaru will you please release me." He says, "Just a little longer." You ask, "For what?" His eyes shoot open and he says, "Nothing." You say, "Sesshomaru, I need to go downstairs." He asks, "Why?" You say, "If I don't, my grandfather is going to annoy me and I will have to do dishes." He says, "Fine then, come here." He pulls your face towards his and his lips brush yours, wantingly. He helps you down, from the bed, and you go down the stairs. You find your sisters already working on breakfast Tina is placing the biscuits on the baking pan. Tiffany is making the sausage patties. Aleya is stirring the gravy. So, it looks like you are stuck with making the eggs. You make the eggs, put them into a small Tupperware bowl, and you sit them on the table. You lay on the couch in the living room and you close your eyes. Soon after, Tiffany comes in and she murmurs to herself. You growl. She sits on the other couch. She lays down and she moves around restlessly. You say, "Quit it." She growls. You sit up and glare at her and she stops. Your other sister, Tina screeches, "Breakfast, get your butts in here!" You wash your hands and sit at the table. Everyone sits down and you eat.  
During breakfast, Aleya gets into an argument with your father about her manners at the table. Aleya and Tina get stuck doing the dishes for Tiffany and you did them last night. You put away the condiments and Tiffany wipes the table. You rinse your plate and you go upstairs.  
You go into your room to find Sesshomaru sitting in the chair. He motions you over. You walk over to him and he grabs you. He forces you to sit on his lap. He takes your face and his lips brush yours, lustfully. You kiss him back and he wraps his arms around you, forcing the kiss deeper. You do the same and the kiss goes even deeper. Sesshomaru tightens his grip on you, not willing to let you go. Through all this, you both don't realize someone has came in, until she asks, "____... is that... Sesshomaru?"  
You turn around and see Tiffany with a bewildered look on her face. You ask, "Tiffany... can you see him?" Sesshomaru gives her a questioning look. Tiffany says, "Yes, I saw him yesterday, In the Jeep and as he went outside." You look at Sesshomaru. He is glaring at Tiffany, wanting her to get out. Tiffany asks, "Why? Can't everyone else see him too." You say, "Nope." She asks, "Why not?" You say, "I don't know." Tiffany says, hurriedly, "You may want to get dressed... we're having a cookout later." She leaves after saying, "Bye."  
You look at Sesshomaru and he asks, "Do you know why, you and her can see me, but no one else can." You reply, "I used to make Tiffany watch Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Naruto. I guess, those who believe in mystical beings are able to see you." Sesshomaru ponders and says, "Only certain mortals understand the laws of demons... it is said that only they are allowed to see certain things. It is also said that ones beliefs affect ones eyes, somehow. It has been so long since I studied the unknown laws that I can't remember. I do know that their is a connection between you and your sister Tiffany." You reply, "She is the only one of my sisters that I actually care for." Sesshomaru smiles and you smile back. Sesshomaru says, "You can get dressed. I can wait." His lips brush yours and he lets go. You grab your clothes and you go downstairs.  
You go into the restroom and you change into a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. You go back upstairs to find Sesshomaru isn't there. You put on my socks, shoes, and jacket. You go outside. (Me: if you haven't figured this out already... it's early spring.) You find him sitting on the picnic table. You sit down next to him and ask, "Sesshomaru (he looks at you), why did you go outside?" He says, "I enjoy the fresh air, besides it was hard for me to breathe with your father smoking." You say, confused, "I thought you weren't affected by poison?" He replys, "I am not necessarily affected by it... I just can't stand its scent and I don't want to inhale the toxins because it might... affect you." You say, "Your breath tastes good. You don't have to worry about me, I am fine. I am used to the toxins of the stupid cigarettes." He smiles. You ask, "Why do you keep smiling at me?" His face turns to normal and he smirks. He says, "You don't like me smiling at you?" You say, "I just asked, I am curious, that's all." He says, "You really want to know?" You say, "Yes, that would be nice." He says, "I want to kiss you." You ask, "Is that really the reason?" He says, "It's part of the reason, but I am going to wait to tell you the rest." You ask, "Why?" He moves your hair out of your face. He whispers, "No reason.. I just like teasing you." He pulls you closer and his lips brush yours, gently, as he caresses your hair. He releases your lips and hugs you.  
As he hugs you, you think, "I don't understand him. First he wants to kiss me, then he wants to hug me. And what's with him smiling at me it freaks me out. I thought girls were emotional."


	11. Family Relations

Chapter 11

Family Relations

As Sesshomaru hugs you, you feel his heart rate speed up. You ask, "Sesshomaru, what's the matter?" He says, in short breaths, "Nothing." You say, "Your heart rate has sped up, tell me what's wrong."  
He says, "It's my blood, I am trying to control it... my demon blood is rejecting you and I (he coughs up blood)... don't know why." He pulls you closer and his breathing becomes jagged. You say, "Sesshomaru if it hurts you to hold me, you can let go." He says, "No, I like holding you, it's just my blood that's having a problem with it ... it's nothing to worry about." His breathing becomes even rougher. I say, "Sesshomaru... I don't want you hurt... please let me go." He releases you and you say, "Sesshomaru, lets get you upstairs." You turn around and find him barely standing, his hand to his chest, and holding himself up with his other hand. You say, "Sesshomaru... maybe you should sit back down." He looks up. His eyes had turned red and his fangs were visible. He takes a step forward and he loses his balance. You rush forward and he falls on you, forcing your body to crash to the ground.  
You look at Sesshomarus' face and you see that his eyes are closed. You caress his cheek and whisper, "Sesshomaru... you awake?" He doesn't move. You brush his lips with your own and he does nothing. 'He must be unconcious. I wonder why his own blood would hurt him' you think before you get Tiffany to help you upstairs.

Eventually, he releases you and he wraps his arms around you. You kiss his forehead and you feel him smirk against your neck. You lay your head on his chest and you ask, "What?" He says, "My blood hasn't reacted yet." You ask, "Why?" He says, "I was more persistant and I allowed myself to pass out." You say, "You lost me." He smirks and says, "Since my blood is a part of me, I am able to force it to do whatever I wish, but on certain things my demon blood will hurt me, but if I am persistant enough it will force me into an unconcious state. After it does that, the next step is to kill me, but it will also destroy my blood, so it gives in, allowing me to do what I wanted before it blacked me out.  
You reply, after awhile, "Not really." He smirks and says, "Let's just say... I am able to hug you now, without my demon blood hurting me." You smile and say, "Good." He smiles and holds you tighter. You ask, "Sesshomaru... about the hugging thing... why didn't it hurt when we fell asleep hugging?" He says, "Something changed." You ask, "What?" He says, "I'll tell you another time." You say, "Come on, tell me." He says, "You'll find out eventually, when the time is right." You say, "Fine, just make sure to tell me before I die, okay." He smirks and says, "I'll tell you much sooner than then, I promise." You snuggle up to him and say, "You better." He says, while gently stroking my hair, "Don't worry, I will." You close your eyes for a little while.  
Not too much later, Tiffany comes upstairs. She looks at us, looks down, and says, "Uh... uh..._... everyone's leaving... you going downstairs?" You answer, "Yeah, just give me a sec... Sesshomaru will you please release me." Tiffany says, "Okay." and she leaves. Sesshomaru says, "Why should I?" You reply, "I need to go downstairs to say 'bye' to my cousins." He says, "I already know that. Tell me why." You reply, "If I don't, they'll come up here." He gets wide-eyed and says, "I don't want to release you. You smirk and say, "If you don't, I will jump down and you'll fall on top of me." He says, "Not a bad idea but, fine." He releases you and you jump down. Sesshomaru also jumps down and then he drapes his arms on your shoulders. You ask, "Sesshomaru, do you want me to fall?" He eases up and says, "Deal with it. You wanted down and I still don't want to release you." You say, "Fine, just don't make me fall." He eases up even more and says, "Now why would I do that?" You shake your head as you unlock the door and go downstairs.  
You find all of your cousins in the dining room. You say 'Bye' to all of them and then you go back upstairs and get your clothes. Sesshomaru stays upstairs for he knows where you are going. You go downstairs, into the bathroom, and you get ready for bed.  
You go back upstairs as Aleya goes downstairs. You snicker for you don't have to turn off the light. Sesshomaru helps you onto the bed. You two cuddle as you stoke each others hair. Aleya comes in soon after and turns on the fan and she turns off the light.  
Soon, Sesshomaru falls asleep. You watch him sleep as his hair, dimly glistens in the moonlight. Your fears and doubts of him leaving, vanquish as you fall asleep with him in your arms.  
Well, you get Sesshomaru upstairs and somehow you got him on the bed. You take his shoes and armor off and you cover him up with a blanket as you brush his hair. Tiffany leaves the room so you to can be alone.  
You get a cold, wet rag and you whipe his face. Tiffany comes back and says, "_, everyone's here and we need to help cook, unless you want to do dishes..." You ask, "Tiffany... do you think Sesshomaru is going to be alright?" She says, "Uh... uh... Sesshomaru is going to be okay." You smile and you brush your lips against Sesshomarus cheek and you whisper, gently, "Stay here precious, rest. I promise that I will be back very soon." You kiss his forehead and you leave.  
You go downstairs and you help your grandfather with the cooking. Soon after your crazy little cousins, Ariel(12), Asher(6), and Elshai(8) and your aunt and uncle Veronica and Eric come inside. Asher is the adorable little who loves kisses from his beautiful elder cousin. Elshai bugges Tiffany to play video games so he doesn't give you any trouble. Ariel is the one who is always bugging someone and especially you for she doesn't see you that often  
"_" Ariel blurts out and you immediately drop the fork you were using. "Opps, sorry." she says as you throw the fork in the sink. You get another one and continue cooking and Arielle continues to annoy you until your grandfather kicks her out.  
More people come as it is getting time to eat. Your father brings in the meat and the desert finally finishes. You wash your hands in the kitchen sink and everyone sits down and has dinner.  
During dinner your uncle Robbie, talks to your father about cars (don't know if I told you this, but your dad is a mechanic) over something about the radiator. Your cousin, Courtney, Robbie's daughter, keeps talking about boys. Something you don't want to talk about for you are too worried about Sesshomaru. Aleya joins in and the conversatin becomes even more irritating. So you turn to leave, but Ariel starts talking to you. She tells you her life story, well until her mother pulls her away. You put your plate and utensils in the sink after you rinse them. You turn to go upstairs and you trip for somehow your legs are locked together. You almost crash head first into the kitchen floor, but you catch yourself mere inches from it.

You stand up and hear, "Opps, sorry." You turn around to see a little blond hair, blue eyed boy, starring at you. You say, "It's okay Asher, I'm alright." He scoots closer and says adorably (i don't know if that is a word), "Come here... please." You couldn't refuse the adorable little boy, so you lean down. He grabs your head and he slobers on your cheek. "Thank you." he says as he scamppers out of the kitchen. You knew he wanted to kiss you, so you let him. Otherwise he wouldn't have left you alone and you desperately wanted to see Sesshomaru.

Thank goodness that you don't have to do dishes for you want to check on Sesshomaru. You run upstairs, into your room, and you shut the door as soon as you get in.

"_" you here as soon as you lock the door. You say, with a concerned look, "Sesshomaru, are you alright?" He replies, "I'm sorry for making you (he groans), worry." You say, gently, "It's okay as long as your okay." He smirks and says, "Come here." You stand on Aleyas' bed and you look at him with a curious look. He scoots closer and he forces his lips to brush yours. You gently allow your hand to slide down his hair. He releases you only to pick you up and and place you on top of him. He forces you to lay down. He lifts you head and moments later, his lips brush yours. He places one of his hands on your back and another, wrapped around your neck to force the kiss deeper. You tangle your hand in his hair to help deepen the kiss and you use the other to play with his silky hair.


	12. Bliss

Chapter 12

Bliss

You wake as the sun gushes over you. You smile as your eyes meet Sesshomarus. He says, You slept late. You reply, "It took me awhile to fall asleep." He caresses your cheek as he whispers, "Why was that?" You smile and whisper, "I was too busy watching you sleep." He smiles and whispers, "What did you think I was doing?" You blush and whisper, "Sesshomaru, I want to go downstairs." He asks, instantly, "Why?" You reply, "I am hungry and I want to get some cereal." He says, "Hmm I will let you go, but you will come back." You nod your head and Sesshomaru helps you down. You leave and you go downstairs. You have some (cereal) and you find out that if you finish your chores early, you can go downtown. So, you wash your bowl and you get your clothes. Sesshomaru stays upstairs for he knows that you will come back. So, you go downstairs, into the bathroom and you get changed. You run upstairs and you find him in the reclining chair. You say, "Sesshomaru?" He says, "Come here." You walk to him and he takes your hands to bring you closer. He sits you on his lap and he forces his lips to brush yours. You gently reply the kiss and you slide your fingers through his hair. He eagerly replies the kiss and releases you. You give him a confused look and he asks, "Whats wrong?" You reply, "I need to do my chores so we can go downtown." He says, agitated, "Fine, but no more interruptions, okay?" You smile and nod happily. You kiss him on the cheek and you go downstairs. You immediately start on your chores. You clean the living room and you go upstairs with the sweeper. You clean your room from top to bottom. You figure Sesshomaru is outside, with his armor on for he is not in your room. When you finish your chores, you put the cleaning supplies away, and you go outside. You find Sesshomaru sitting on the picnic table, as usual. You walk over and sit down next to him. He asks, "You done?" You answer, "Yes." He smiles and says, "Good." He picks you up and he sits you on the table. He stands on his knees, pulls my face towards him, and his lips brush yours, forcefully. He growls as he places his arms around you to fully deepen the kiss. You stroke his hair as you also deepen the kiss. The kiss ends awhile later, when Tina comes outside and screeches, "_ time to go downtown!" Sesshomarus caresses your cheek and says, "Get ready, I will stay here." You kiss his forehead and say, "Thanks." He smiles sweetly at you. You go inside, get your jacket, tie it around your waist, and go back outside. You open the door to the jeep and motion Sesshomaru to get in. He sits down and you sit on his lap. He drapes his arms around you as everyone piles in and we take off. When you near downtown, more people are around, so Sesshomaru gets uneasy. You try to calm him by massaging his hands, but it fails. Tiffany looks at you weird. You glare at her and she faces a different direction. You whisper, "Clam down I'm with you." He relaxes a little and he says, in your ear, "I've never seen this many mortals in one place before." You whisper, "It **is** after the year 2000." He says, "True, but its all still new to me." You say, "You'll get used to it after awhile." He holds on to you, instead of the chair, close to him. You get home and your sisters and you get packed and you go outside, where Sesshomaru is. You sit next to him, on the picnic table and you say, "Sesshomaru (he looks at you), thanks." He asks, "For what?" You answer, "For helping me find my father and not just that, but for being with me." He smirks and says, "Your welcome." You smile. He blushes. You hear banging on the front door. You say, "Sesshomaru my mom's here, lets go." You turn away and Sesshomaru grabs you and pulls your face towards his and he kisses you, forcefully. He lets go and says, "I am getting weary of people interrupting us." You blush and Sesshomaru takes your hand and leads you into the house, upstairs. You grab your bags and Sesshomaru helps you downstairs. You kiss your father goodbye and you go outside, into the CVS parking lot. You find your moms car and you place your bags in the trunk. You open the front right door well, try to. You bang on the door and see Aleya sitting in your seat. You yell, "Ill stay here, if you don't get out of my seat!" Your mother yells, from within the car, "Aleya, GET IN THE BACK!" she goes, unwillingly to the back seat. You let Sesshomaru in and you sit on his lap. Everyone settles down and your mother starts the car and takes off back to the place, you will never belong. Tina tells your mother everything that happened at you fathers house, not leaving out a single detail. Your mother harps on you about everything good or bad that happened. She yells at you all the way home. As soon as you get home, Sesshomaru drags you into your room, with your bags. You unpack while Sesshomaru lies on your bed. You get done unpacking and you lay on the couch. Sesshomaru shows sudden interest and asks, "Why are you laying over there?" You answer, "I didn't want to mess up your concentration." He smirks. He gets up and takes you into his arms. He says, "I like this better." You blush. He puts you down and takes off his armor, while you set your alarm clock. He turns on the fan and picks you up. He lies down, taking you with him. He lays your head on his silky kimono. You fall asleep in the light, his light. Well, eventually, your father finds a parking space and you all pile out. Sesshomaru holds you very close to him. You say, "Sesshomaru do you mind loosening your grip!?" He replies, "I will (he smirks), eventually." You stare at him for a moment and you say, "Come on, I don't want to trip I'm a klutz!" He says, "I don't have to hold you to make you trip, you can do that on your own, besides, I will merely help your balance." You reply, "Fine, just PLEASE don't hold me so close." He asks, "Why? Do you not like me embracing you in public?" You answer, "I do, but I prefer it, when were **alone**." He says, "I see you're the shy type and you don't like showing affection in public, even though no one can hear us or see me." You say, "So, there are particular people who can see you I was merely thinking that there may be more than two, who can see you." He says, "Probably, but that wont stop me from hugging you." You smile slightly and say, "Obsessed." He smirks and nods in agreement. By the time you finish your conversation you are already at the mall. You say, "Sesshomaru, hold onto me tight, were going in." He complies. You go into the mall and as usual, there are a lot of people around. Sesshomaru holds onto you so that you can barely breathe, while you go up the elevator. It is made out of glass, so you can see all the mini stores and people walking. Sesshomaru stares at this amazed, an expression you've never seen on his face before this moment, this single moment in the eternal life of the universe. He asks, still shocked, "Did mortals make all of this?" He sounded kind of dazed. You say, "Yeah, it took awhile and a lot of them, including machines." He asks, "What are these machines you speak of?" You answer, "Machines are things humans created, so that their life would be easier. They are unable to think for themselves, the only intelligence they have is what they were programmed with. They speak no language they were created to obey the ones who created them." He smirks and says, "They couldn't get powerful creatures to obey them, so they created something that is unable to think on their own how ironic. They couldn't control demons or dragons, so they created something that depended on them to survive, heh, it merely makes myself think less of them." You get upset and Sesshomaru says, "I wasn't speaking of you..." You walk in silence for a little while, and he finally says, "Sorry, I don't want you mad at me... I just, resent humans I like you (he lifts your chin), but no one else." You force yourself to smile. He struggles to smile, also. You get off at the top floor and stroll around. Sesshomaru keeps trying to break the silence, by irritating you to no end. Eventually, you go into Hot Topic. It has a lot of black clothes, chains, emo stuff. You look at the manga magazines and Sesshomaru looks around. You look for your father to ask for one, but find that you are unable to find him. You see Sesshomaru, but not him. You tug on Sesshomarus sleeve, he looks at you and you ask, "Have you seen my father?" He says, "Yes, I have." You say, "Where did he run off to?" He says, "He went to the right with your sisters." You take his hand and say, "Well then, come on." He says, "No thanks." You release his hand and cross your arms and say, "Fine (you turn to leave), you can stay here." You walk out the door and he grabs your hand. "You cant find him as easily as I can." he said, with confidence. You smile, "Are you going to sniff him out?" He gives you a blank look, "What else?" You yell, "Lets go!" You leave Hot Topic. You walk all through the mall and eventually Sesshomaru says, This way. It of course ends up at the (insert sports shop). You go into the mini store and spot your father immediately. You run up to him and say, "Hey daddio." He asks, "Whats up kid?" You say, very angrily, ignoring his question, "Why did you leave me at Hot Topic?" He says, "uh...ooh...I did didn't I, Sorry." You reply, "Its okay, but we need to go home, its 5:40." He says, "Yeah, your mom is going to pick you all up at six, isn't she?" You reply, "I would think so." He says, "I guess wed better get going." You gather up your sisters and your dad buys some stickers and you leave with Sesshomaru at you side.


	13. Married?

Chapter 13

?Married?

You get dressed for school while, Sesshomarus still asleep. You leave, but not before you kiss Sesshomaru 'goodbye'. You get on the bus and go to school.

*At your locker* You yell "Kierstan!" as an innocent looking girl comes near you. She has long brown hair, glasses, freckles, and her hair is up in a ponytail. She asks, "So, how are you this morning?" You say, "Very good, actually. I had my breakfast and I am ready to go!" She giggles and says, "Well, have fun then, I have to go, okay?" You say, "Okay, bye!" She has a sweet smile and she says, "Bye." She leaves. Another friend of yours comes around the corner. She looks a lot like you except her hair is a lot longer and her eyes are blue (if your eyes are blue then hers is emerald). She is a very good friend of yours. You and her mainly talk of Sesshomaru with her like "What if...?" and stuff like that. She is even more obsessed with Sesshomaru than you. She has the bed stuff, clothing, dolls, action toys, and even underwear She reads the books online and won't tell you where.  
She screams through the hallway, "_! You won't believe me!" She runs over to you, almost out of breath. She gasps, "Ses... shomaru...gets...MARRIED!" You give her a peculiar look. Knowing that's isn't true otherwise Sesshomaru would've told you and you wouldn't be engaged. You ask, out of curiosity, "To whom?" She asks, "Do you remember the panther demon tribe?" You say, "Well OF COURSE I REMEMBER, THAT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE EPISODES!" She says, "Toran the blue haired leader, he gets married to her!" You, of course, ignore her. She says, "It's true, here look." She hands you a few pieces of paper.

You didn't want to believe her, but she was right. You ask, "Did they get a divorce?" She says, "No, they have two kids and they hate each other." You ask, "Then why did they get married in the first place?" She says, "I have no idea. She leaves, regretting telling you. She believes you deserve him more than she does. She would hand him over to you if she could because she knows that he is the only one that you could be happy with and the only one you would let dominate you.  
Throughout the entire day you continue to get angrier and angrier. Why would he ask to marry you if he was already married? What would happen if you ran into one of his kids or even worse Toran. She'd kill you! You know what you have to do even though you don't want to. So, you headed home, to that wretched place.  
By the time you get home, you are ticked! Ticked at yourself and ticked at **him **.  
You go into your room and sit your book bag down beside you. Sesshomaru hugs you. He says, "I missed you... rough day at school? You look terrible." It was true. You probably could kill someone right now by staring at them. You knew what you had to do, but were reluctant to do it. You say, with a devilish, angry voice, "Release me." Your voice cuts ripples down his back. He says, worrying, "Wh... why?" You ask, with your words seething, "Why didn't you tell me you were married?" He releases you and sits down, looking depressed. You didn't care, you were ticked and your heart felt like it was crushed. He says, "I thought... I thought you already knew." You yell, "Well, I didn't!" He says, "I'm sorry." You ask, annoyed, "Why did you get married anyway?" He says, "I don't know I was a fool." He cups his hands over his face and says, "I was a fool for thinking that i could grow to love her. I hate myself for thinking that. I hated her even though she loved me. We had to kids and they both died and i not too long after." You say, saddened for what he just told you and for what you are going to say, "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry, but (you put you head down)... I can't marry you." He says, even more saddened than before, "Is there anything i can say to make you change your mind?!" You sadly shake my head and he says, "Then i can no longer stay with you." He turns to go out the window and says, "For what its worth... i still love you." He leaves out the window and into the sky.


	14. Reunion

Chapter 14

Reunion

You wake with the feeling of being cold and lonely. You search for Sesshomaru and then you remember that you sent him want to crawl into a hole and die for what you said for him. You have always wished for his happiness, if you couldn't have him, but never thought that if he did get married what you would do if he wasn't happy. You never thought of that possibility. You guess that you would comfort him. You messed up really bad this time. You have to apologize, it's the only way. The only way you would ever be happy ever again. But how? You don't even know where he is. You hope he isn't mad at you. "God! Please... please let me see him again." In a familiar place full of beautiful white flowers with a gushing waterfall and cherry blossom trees all over, a depressed demon lord sits under a lovely cherry blossom tree.  
Sesshomarus POV:  
The flowers fall around me. Memories of her flow into my thoughts. Her smile, her voice, all precious memories. "It's all my fault!" I whisper to myself, cursing myself for my insolence. Why did I have to come here of all places? All these flowers remind me of her!  
A tear slides down my face. I wipe it away with one finger. I stare at this tear. I cried for her. Why do I love her so... so much? The way her hair slide across her face, when she smiles. They way her eyes sparkle when they meet mine. When her hand touches my hair. I even love when she gets mad at me! I would die just to watch her sleep. I can't... I can't live without her. I have no choice... I have to be with her or die.  
Just then, I hear a familiar, irritating voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! It's been so long!" I say, with no emotion to hide the fact I am depressed, "Jaken, how are you still alive?" The irritating imp replies, "Not too long after your death, your mistress Lady Toran also passed away, and I not to long after... I was brought back to life, 20 years ago by a demon witch, who wanted to make me her pet..." I cut him off, " Jaken, what do you want?" He replies, feeling insulted, "My lord, I wish for you to become the ruler of the western lands once more... in Demon World." I ask, "Demon World?" Jaken says, interrupting my thoughts, "Demon World was created by Athena after the war you died in. I was nominated by a whole bunch of weak demons to be ruler, but my lord... I must confess, my power isn't enough. Only someone with your caliber and power can sustain rule, which I am sadly, lacking." I say, "Jaken." He says, "Yes, mi lord?" I answer, "I will give you my reply in two days." He says, "Of course my lord... oh, before I forget... no mortals are allowed in Demon World, but I know that I don't have to tell you that." He walks away and disappears into nothingness.

"'Become the ruler of the western lands in Demon World'" Huh! Like I can. I can't go that far away from her. My precious darling, keeper of my heart, I need you. Another tear slides down my face. I haven't cried this much since Rin died. I know she feels the same way. Why did I have to get married? Things shouldn't be this way. Princess, how are you going to forgive me? I place my hands over my face. How... how am I supposed to get you to forgive me? My heart... I know... I'll give you my heart.

I summon my demonic power and I focus it around my soul. A deep, powerful voice speaks, "Are you sure you want to do this Sesshomaru?" I answer, closing my eyes, "Yes." The voice continues, "You do know what will happen if she doesn't accept it, don't you?" I reply, opening my eyes to a slit, "Yes... my death." The voice continues, "You really want to put your life on the line for the sake of a mere mortal?" I answer, "My life means nothing to me without her." I clench my eyes. The voice says, growing stronger, "You are so much like her father. Very well then... but remember... it was your choice!" My demonic power turns white, the color of purity. It turns in to a small orb and lands into my hand. It disappears, leaving a gold chain with a perfect crescent moon on the end of it. My breathing becomes rough. "Grandfather... forgive me... but I love her... precious... I will see you... tomorrow... I am... out of strength." I hold the necklace up. It sparkles with a sense of perfect purity.  
If she doesn't accept it... I will die. Not only die... my soul will shatter. Huh, I never thought I could die from a rejection. I hope she says 'Yes.' I can hear her voice. Her voice haunts me. I don't know how I will sleep tonight. Precious... listen to your heart... What does it tell you?

Your POV: Sesshomaru, where are you my prince. It has been a whole day since I seen you. I couldn't concentrate at school. Your face haunts me. I took a test today, I studied, but I couldn't keep my mind focused. My thoughts would always revert back to you. Sesshomaru, I need you. Please come back! It's midnight and I can't sleep without your arms around me. I'll do whatever you want... just... just come back! (I cry.) I can't sleep without you... I can't... I can't... live without you.


	15. A New Beginning

Chapter 15

A New Beginning

It's a Wednesday morning and you haven't seen Sesshomaru since Monday. You miss him so much. You hear your alarm clock. "Already?" you say, as you slowly get out of bed. You hit the 'sleep' button and get dressed and go to school.  
During school you walk around being extremely depressed. After school, you see someone very familiar. He has long silver hair, perfect golden eyes, strong armor, a expensive kimono, perfect facial features, and a dashing bow tied around his waist to tie it all off.  
The only difference between this man and Sesshomaru is his eyes filled with pure bliss and love, but he looks very sorrowful. You slowly walk to him. When you get to him, he hugs you and you cry. You feel a rain drop on your head, until you look up and see his eyes filled with tears. You smile. He says, with tears rolling down his face, "I'm sorry." You wipe your tears away and say, "I know, but... I should be the one who is sorry..." He asks, "Why? I'm the one who didn't tell you." You reply, smiling for his kindness, "I acted on impulse... I was angry, but... not now. (you snuggle against him) I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I should've thought before I acted. I'm so sorry (you caress his cheek with your hand), precious, I didn't want to hurt you... I was afraid that you would leave me." He says, "I will never leave you. I know that you are sorry, but I am thankful because it made me realize... that... that I love you." I look up. He continues, " Not only that, but I realized that... I need you. I want to be with you always." He takes a gold chain from around his neck. At the end of the chain, is a four inch tall moon. The moon is gold plated. in the moon shape is purple; it is covered in glitter, so when light touches it, it turns silver.  
He lays it in your hands. You look up to him with questioning eyes. He asks, "Will you come to live with me in demon world?" You say, confused, "Demon World?!" He says, "I ran into an old friend. He asked me to become ruler of the western lands in Demon World." You ask, "Where is this 'Demon World'?" He says. "There are many portals spread out through the mortal realm. Now, are you going to come with me or not?" You say, smiling, "Of course, I'll come with you."  
The necklace glows a bright gold and it places itself around your neck, then it changes to a sparkling silver. You ask, "What kind of necklace is it?" He says, "It's my heart. Be careful with it... if it breaks... I will die." You ask, "Why did you give me your heart? I'm a klutz." He says, "It will only break if you die. Besides, you are my heart, I need no other." He picks the necklace up and it burns a sparkling silver. He says, "Be careful. You own my life... take it seriously." He pushes the necklace to your chest and it absorbs into your flesh. He embraces you. You lean your head on him and you say, "Thank you." He says, "I'm taking you home and tomorrow, we'll leave for Demon World." He picks you up, one arm under your neck and another under your knees. You snuggle up to him and he soars off.

You get home and head straight to your room. You knock him into the bed and he looks at you, confused. You jump on top of him and he smirks, "I thought that you might want to do your homework first." You shake your head and say, "Why bother? I can't turn it in tomorrow, so it makes no difference if i do it or not." He smirks, "I see... well then, I think that we should continue where we left off." He caresses your cheek and leans in for a kiss. You move closer, forcing his lips on yours. His hand moves to the back of your hair and he deepens the kiss. You get your hands tangled up in his hair. He pulls you closer and your breaths become rough. He allows his other hand to trail down your side, feeling every curve, every perfection and imperfection. His lips travel down to your neck, while making each kiss perfect, leaving the skin feeling completely satisfied. He stops at the bottom of your neck and he breathes deeply, taking in your scent. You feel his tongue lick across your neck. He sucks the skin, making a wave of pure desire wash through your entire body. He kisses the same spot and he sinks his sharp fangs into the soft skin. You hold your breath and his fangs sink even deeper. You let out a soft yelp. He takes his fangs out and he sucks on the wounds, drinking the excess blood. You try to get up, but he slams you back on the bed. He sucks on the wounds until it stops bleeding. He rolls off of you and he says, with his eyes blood shot red, "Don't move." You comply, being scared out of your wits. He leaves and comes back with a wet rag. He lays on top of you and gently caresses the wound with the wet rag. He says, "Relax." You do and then you ask, "Why did you bite me?" He stops what he was doing and he lays the on my wound. He takes you into his arms and he says, "_, I don't know how to say this to you..." You interrupt him, "Just tell me, I love you, so whatever you have to say, tell me... I want to know everything about you Sesshomaru." His eyes show you a caring look. He says, slowly, "I eat blood and normally when I eat, I kill the one that I take blood from, bu the mark has more significance. It keeps men, other than me, away from you. They won't realize it, but they'll avoid you, in essence, you're mine, no one else can have you." He removes the rag and kisses the mark. It sends a shocking wave of pleasure through your entire body. You say, "Sesshomaru, thank you." The last thing you see is Sesshomaru smiling as you drift off to sleep.


	16. To Freedom or Death?

Chapter 16

To Freedom or Death?

You wake as the sun blows its heavenly light over you. Sesshomaru looks like an angel with the sun illuminating his body, an immense gold. You run your hand lightly through his hair. His lovely golden eyes flicker and he slowly sits up as some of his long hair flows to the front of his face. His silver hair sparkles a light shade of lovely gold. You gwak at the sight of his holy blessedness. "Lovely." He remarks as he slides your bangs out of your face. You blush at his touch. "Come on, you look a lot more gorgeous than I do." You replied as you turned your head aside. "Nonsense." He said as he pulled your face back towards his own. "You are more attractive." He continued as he scooted closer. "Personal preference." You whispered to his lips and he claims then moments later. Your alarm goes off. You say, releasing the kiss, "I shall get ready to leave then." You caress his cheek and kiss it. You turn off your alarm clock and you get ready to leave for Demon World. You change into a worn back shirt, ragged black jeans, and a pair of black boots. You grab a bag that goes over your shoulder similar to a purse, except a lot larger. You place some jeans, a cd case, photos, and valuables in your bag. "Sesshomaru, I'm ready," you said, staring at him. He looks at you and shakes his head. He says, as he examines you, "There are no mortals allowed in Demon World and you look just like one." He tears at your shirt making you look formidable. He tears at your jeans, giving it the same affect. He spots your witches costume and examines it. He says, with a smirk on his face, "This will do." He drapes the cloak around you. He ties it and places the hat firmly on your head.

"There." He said as he examines you. You kiss his forehead and he pulls you into a hug. He holds you against him. You feel warm and protected in his grace. "I am merely taking you with me because of that spell, for if I don't, I will perish." He says as he holds you close. You ask, becoming irritated, "Is that the only reason because if it is I won't go." He says, confused, "No." You ask, with anger growing, "Then, what else?" He says, slowly, "I cherish your company (you glare at him) and I want you by my side, with me." You say, with your anger never ceasing, "Why would you want that?" He says, stuttering, "Because..." You say, arrogantly, "Because, what?" He says, with the most playful little smile, "Because I love you." These three little words melt your fears and anger away. You smile sweetly with love in your eyes. You say, softly, "Thanks for saying it." He says, playfully, "It's my excuse." You say, as you drag him to the door, "We need to get going." He pulls you back into a passionate kiss. He says, when he lets go, "Last one until tonight." You giggle. He picks you up into his arms and he jumps out through the window. He sets you down and holds you close, then drifts off into the freedom of the skies.

You fly through the light by Sesshomarus side, until you reach the lovely place of beautiful white flowers. You touch ground and you sit under a cherry blossom tree. Sesshomaru stands next to you. He says as he closes his eyes, "Be cautious, you will be in danger if they find out that you're mortal." You ask, "Why?" He stares at you and says, "A lot of demons eat mortals. You will be safe as long as they think you're a witch." You ask, "What if they find out?" He pulls you closer, drapes his arms around you, and says, "I will protect you." You smile and he snuggles against your face.  
He releases you, steps forward, and whispers, "Jaken." A black hole appears and a green imp, known as Jaken, steps forth. "Lord Sesshomaru! I take it that you accept my offer... who is that wench." Jaken said as he scowled at you. Sesshomaru replies, as he glares at Jaken, "She is an acquaintance of mine." Jakens gaze drops from me to Sesshomaru, "I take it that you are bringing her with you." Sesshomaru says, "Correct." He took a step forward, silencing the argument. Jaken says, frustrated over the fact that he is bringing you, "Shall we take our leave, my lord?" Sesshomaru motions you forward and you follow after him. You go into the black hole after Jaken, into the eternal abyss, blackened by your fate.


	17. Demon World

Chapter 17

Demon World

Searing pain washed through your body as you were thrown after Sesshomaru. Fear overtook your mind as you thought you were going to die. Invisible splinters crashed through you body as light appeared. You were thrown out of the portal and onto sharp rocks. You had a few scrapes, but nothing more.

You follow Jaken to the front of the desk and she says, seductively, "Well lord Jaken is this the Sesshomaru I have heard so much about?" You stand, slightly behind Sesshomaru, ignoring her. She out classes you and you know that so you thought that the best way to out class her was to pretend that she doesn't exist. Jaken answers her, a tad bit annoyed , "Yes, he is." She squeals and says, trying to seduce Sesshomaru, "Well it is, of course, a pleasure to meet you, my lord." She slightly growls saying the last part. "Jaken should we not, begin?" Sesshomaru said demanding, yet slightly annoyed. She pouts. Jaken replies, "Yes, right away." Jaken scurries up to the right staircase and says, "This way my lord." Sesshomaru stalks off, with you not too far away.  
Deleana steps in between Sesshomaru and you. You stare at her, blankly. She says, menacingly, "It is not necessary for you to follow, especially a witch who has the same scent as a mortal." Jaken screeches, "Deleana, take her to the forth floor." Deleana glares at Jaken and stomps off. You stare at Sesshomaru, confused. He says, "Follow her." You bow and run off after her.

The landscape was completely bare. There was a huge forest before you, but that's it. Jaken scoffed, "A pathetic witch that smells like a mere mortal. Disgraceful, you shouldn't be allowed to follow my lord." You glared at Jaken and Sesshomaru said, "Get up, we're leaving." as he glared at you. You brush off the dirt and you walk over to him. You follow Jaken and Sesshomaru into a forest.

Jaken leads us through the forest, into a clearing. A perfect, clear waterfall gushes into a small river, through the forest. You admire it as Sesshomaru and Jaken continue walking. Jaken yells, "Come on or you will be left behind, you filthy wench." Sesshomaru slams him into the ground and you run to catch up. "Do not make me wait." Sesshomaru said as he stared at you with an annoyed look. You bow and say, "Of course, my lord." Jaken gets up and brushes himself off. Sesshomaru stares at you with an amused look. Jaken looks baffled at Sesshomarus reaction. Sesshomaru says as his facial expression changes back to normal, "Jaken, we are continuing." "Yes of course my lord." Jaken scurries ahead and I, not too far after.

You continue through the dark forest. The little bit of light that shines through makes Sesshomaru easy to see, because of his white clothes, but you couldn't see Jaken. You follow close behind Sesshomaru for you can't see anyone, but him.

A voice said, through the near darkness, "Well, Lord Jaken... Who is this the powerful demon?" He was obviously talking about Sesshomaru because you're a complete weakling and not a demon. Sesshomaru calmly unsheathes his sword and says, "Show yourself." A tall man with hair like Sesshomarus with very evil, piercing golden eyes, single black stripes on each side of her face, a scar that cuts his face from the middle of his forehead to his right stripe, black vampire wings, a white cloak that extends to the ground, armor on his shoulders, black shirt, pants, and shoes under his cloak, and a sword with vampire wings in his left hand, holding it idly by his side.

"Seifer, what is your business here?" Jaken asked and scowled at him. He replies, "I was merely curious about the two new scents with you." Jaken says, "Lord Sesshomaru, this is Seifer, he is second in command." Sesshomaru says, as he glared at him, "I see." Seifer says, as he bowed, "So you are the Lord Sesshomaru that I have heard so much about." You stiffen at his comment. Seifer looks up and he sees you. He walks over to you, bows, and says, "Who might be this beautiful women be?"  
"_" Sesshomaru replied before you could even open your mouth. "What a beautiful name. It suits such a scent. Lord Sesshomaru, you have very good taste." Seifer said, seductively while licking his lips. Sesshomaru glares at him. Seifer takes your hand and kisses it. Jaken says, "My lord has no concern with witches who smell like mortals." Sesshomaru gives Jaken a death glare. Seifer replies, "You must be mistaken, her scent smells just like a moon flower." You blush for he just compared you to a flower. Seifer turns to you and asks, "My lady, since these two have no respect for one such as yourself... will you allow me the honor of escorting you to the castle?" Sesshomaru steps in between you and Seifer. Seifer glares at him and Sesshomaru sends him a death glare as he says, "You will do no such thing." Seifer scoffs, "I see... I shall see you at the castle, until then." He winks at you and fires off into the trees. Jaken is completely bewildered by Sesshomarus actions and is staring off into space. "Lets go." Sesshomaru said as he glared at me. Jaken says, "This way my lord." Sesshomaru follows Jaken and you, close behind.

Soon the darkness parts, leaving such a beautiful sight. An elaborate castle (all white except for the windows and the doors) appears, completely surrounded by white flowers. The sun forces the castle to appear a sparkling gold. A huge enamel fountain in the front with a huge dog demon statue, similar to Sesshomarus except its more dignified, which spills forth, perfectly clear water. Sesshomaru has a very slight smile, playing on his lips. Seifer and another demon stands in front of the gigantic diamond doors. The demon next to Seifer has the same silver hair, golden eyes, but his eyes were much kinder and more serene compared to Seifers as well as Sesshomarus, a single red stripe on the right side of his face, a kimono, similar to Sesshomarus, except his had black vines crawling up the ends, pants like Sesshomarus, but with no bow and no armor, on his right a black wing, on his right a white wing, and the same shoes as Sesshomaru. His posture was more at ease than Seifers, Sesshomarus, or even Jakens.

We walked up to them and they both bowed. "This is Lloyd, he is first in command." Jaken said as Lloyd bowed again. Lloyd says, calmly, "If I may speak, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Jaken (they both nod their heads and Lloyd kneels), I hold the utmost honor for serving you." Seifer shakes his head. Sesshomaru seems slightly amused. Lloyd looks up and sees you, standing an inch away from Sesshomaru. He walks over to you, bows, takes your hand, kisses it, and says, "It is my pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _." You blush, he releases your hand, and Sesshomaru steps in between. "That will be all." Sesshomaru said with an annoyed look. Lloyd backs away, bows, and says, "I understand my lord." Jaken says, "Lloyd, Seifer, get back to your training." Lloyd and Seifer bow and go inside the castle.

Jaken leads us through the huge castle doors into a glorious room with a diamond chandelier, red walls, an elegant embroidered carpet, and two sets of stairs on each side of a desk with a women staring at Sesshomaru. To the left is two doors and to the right is an infirmary. The women has perfect curly blond hair, and elegant red and black dress, piercing eyes with the iris the abnormal color of red, red seductive lips, and red eye shadow.

After you change and put your jeans back on, you lay on your new bed and try to clear your head.  
(squiggles will be used for thoughts, get it, got it, good.) ~ What did Deleana mean when she said Its better to stay away from Sesshomaru.? Its not like I have a choice, though I do enjoy being near him At a certain distance, hell disappear~ You grip your pillow. ~ No, I wont allow it, he will not go away ~ You start to doze off. ~ Not on my watch. ~ You fall asleep with assurance.

You go behind the left staircase, inside a door. You glide to the left, down an elegant hallway, into a living room. Red walls and expensive furniture cover this abnormally luxurious living room. A window that reveals a beautiful garden with red drapes curving around the window, giving the room a mellow feel, lastly a Disney staircase with an entrance to the left and to the right. The blond, thin figure, Deleana, waits for you, pouting in the middle of the room. She glares at you and says, seething through her teeth, "Follow me."

You follow her, swiftly up the embroidered, carpeted stairs and she slyly takes a left. You quickly rush after her through the arched hallway. She immediately takes a left and you follow her dancing movements through the long hallway, not wanting to lose her in a dance of distress. She twirls into an arched doorway and leaps up more stairs. She spins to the left and another left as soon as you catch up to her. You enter the doorway and find her gliding up even more stairs. She leads you through yet another doorway and twirls to the left and stops in front of a door. You catch up to her, gasping for air and you notice the finely carved door in front of you.

She says, "This will be your room." You look around and notice that there are two more doors on your left. She continues, "To the left is Sesshomarus study or what you mortals call an office and his bedroom is to the left of that. Jakens room is behind the stairs, if you need anything ask him, not me." You picture asking the horrible green toad something and everything you can think of asking only ends up in a very loud answer; you shiver at the thought. Deleana smirks, knowing that you found out the realization of what she said.  
Deleana continues merely to edge you on, "Someone will come for you when dinner is done. Until then, you may stay in your room or browse the castle, but be forewarned, you smell like a mortal and there are demons who may come after you, so it is in your best interest to not go looking for him. It would merely cause him problems to save a weak witch who probably cant even defend herself. The title truly does suit you because of course; you can not match my beauty or grace. You should simply give up and not waste your troubles because everyone in this castle is a demon except for two and neither of you are desirable, so don't waste your breath." Before you could say anything she stalked off, as gracefully as she came.

You were so ticked off at her that until you opened the door and laid on a very comfortable bed, you didnt notice how lovely your room is. The bed you lay on is a fluffy white canopy bed the kind of bed that you have only seen on television, except this one is white not pink. A kitchen with modern appliances and white marble countertops is on your left. To the right of the finely carved door is a very large flat screen television with a white couch in front of it. To the right of the television is a bookshelf full of books. The carpet is a fluffy white cloud and covers the entire floor, except for the kitchen. The kitchen floor is a true white tiled floor. A door resides on your direct left, another next to the couch, and another in the kitchen, next to the refrigerator.  
You get curious and open the door next to the refrigerator. You walk into a dark room and flip on the light switch. The light reveals a walk in closet full of kimonos, and very provocative nightgowns. You tear away your eyes from a black kimono with cherry blossoms covering it. You turn off the light and close the door. You look at your new bed and notice the sun coming in from two glass doors with white curtains moved to the side. You go closer and notice the glass is tinted blue. You open them and walk out onto a balcony, overlooking the garden. You see the sun, high in the sky. It must be noon. You uttered the words from your mouth. With no clock you could merely guess the time. You lean on the railing watching the young flowers sway with the wind. As the sunlight hits the railing, it sparkles, simplicity to melt with the sight of the flowers. After gazing at the beauty for a while, you go inside.  
You decide to look what's behind the other two doors. You check the door closest to the bed. You open the door and turn on the light. Behind door number one is a junk room. There is an empty shelf on the right, an empty shelf on the left, and a bookcase in the center. This room bores you, so you open the other door.

You don't need to turn on the light for this room. There are lit candles on the toilet seat, on the sink, on the bench next to the bathtub, and on the far corners of the bathtub. The bathtub itself lights up. The bathtub could easily fit three or four people. The water is steaming; it flows from one end to the other, draining on the left. The bathtub is white with silver trimming as with the toilet and the sink. The most unique thing about the tub is that there is a crescent moon in the middle. The candles are also white with silver trimming.

You turn on the light and find an indent bookcase on the right. It is full of towels, shampoos, bathing oils, soaps, incense, and moisturizers. Seeing all of this made you want to bathe. You go to the closet and you pick out the exquisite kimono that you've been dying to try on and a few other things. You grab two towels and lay the kimono with the towels on the bench. You strip your clothing and give yourself a well-needed bath.


	18. Trouble Looms

Chapter 18

Trouble Looms

You are the only girl at the table, except for Deleana, which you wouldn't mind, but you are extremely outnumbered and all eyes were on either you or Sesshomaru and that, my friend, made you nervous. "You look more delectable than earlier, _." Seifer said, catching you off guard. Sesshomaru gives Seifer a hard, fierce glare. You stutter, "Uh... Th...thanks." Lloyd glares at Seifer and chuckles, with a menacing tone, "Leave the poor girl alone, she's obviously not interested." Seifer glares at Lloyd, while Lloyd smirks evilly.  
The first course is appetizers; it consists of shrimp, devil eggs, and bread. The second is spare ribs; they are covered in barbecue sauce and you made sure you didn't get any on your expensive kimono. The third course is desert. It is chocolate and vanilla ice cream in a custard dish with whip cream and a cherry on top. You ate as politely as you could, never using your hands. Sesshomaru had flawless table manners, as did Lloyd. Deleana also, but Seifer and everyone else, didn't. The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful, except for the comments Seifer and Lloyd made. Every comment made by them that was aimed at you (Which was all of them), the other person as well as Sesshomaru, would glare at him.

When dinner was finally over, Sesshomaru immediately escorted you to your corridor.  
* In your room *  
"Stay away from Lloyd and Seifer." Sesshomaru said as soon as you were situated. You say, smirking, "Jealous." He blushes, glares at you, and turns around. He says, softly before going out the door, "I love you." You smile and he leaves.

A little while later, Sesshomaru was training his army, where you could easily see him. He walks around in circles, occasionally correcting someone and stealing a glance at you. He looks so handsome with his perfect hair blowing in the wind and dancing gracefully in the twilight as his flawless skin sparkles with diamonds.

It becomes dark and your eyes become heavy. You leave the balcony and close the drapes. You change into a silky white tank top with lace and matching underwear. You grab an extra blanket from the closet, so Sesshomaru doesn't see you in your underwear; you have to at least keep some of your dignity. You brush your teeth and turn off the light. You climb under the covers and wrap the extra blanket around your lower half and relax. The full moons light shines in full circle on your bed. You sigh. ~ This is the most peaceful night that I have had in so long. ~ You slowly, but surly drift off to sleep on this peaceful and crisp night.

^Meanwhile in a discrete room in the castle ^  
"Lord Jaken, I know that woman is human. Why is she still able to walk this earth?" Deleana asked, seething through her teeth. Jaken scoffed, "Lord Sesshomaru seems to be in love with her." "Lord Sesshomaru could do so much better." Deleana said, desiring with a lustful look in her eyes. Jaken replied, annoyed, "I have devised a plan to see if Sesshomaru is truly in love with that girl." Deleana asked, intrigued, "If he is?" Jaken sighed, "Then I have no choice but to accept her as my masters lover, but if he merely likes her... she will perish and hes all yours." Deleana purred, "Perfect."

* Sesshomaru in your room *  
He brushed your hair out of your face and lightly kissed your lips. Your peaceful sleep intrigued him greatly. He saw something glisten in the moonlight. It was tightly held in your hand with a silver chain that connected your neck to the precious object you held in your grasp. He gently removed the object and smiled because you held onto his heart so dear, even in unconsciousness. He remember what he said earlier, even though he was mad, 'I love you.' He couldn't help himself as his protective instincts took over and climbed under the covers and held you close, next to his beating heart. He watched you sleep with a blissful heart and a calm mind.

With Deleana:  
Sesshomaru was distracted with talking to Lloyd and Seifer. ~ Thank goodness, I can finally talk to that stupid toad. ~ She grabbed the toad and walked out of the boarding room. She drifted into the living room and sat the noisy toad down. She yelled, "Why is the mortal witch sleeping in the room that is supposed to belong to Sesshomarus future mate!" Jaken said, "Well Deleana, Sesshomaru seems fond of the mortal witch, though I don't know why, besides his scent is all over her haven't you noticed?" Deleana scoffed, "But, our plan, Sesshomaru was supposed to be mine, not a wretched mortals." Jaken said, "Well, we'll just have to get rid of her and Sesshomaru will get a mate that a Daiyoukai is supposed to have." Deleana said, "Fine, but I refuse to serve that pathetic wench." Jaken scoffed, "Have the other mortal serve her." Deleana smirked, "A mortal serving a mortal, that sounds about right." The beautiful and handsome lord walked in and said, "Jaken, you were supposed to get me those papers, not engage in mindless chatting."

Later, With You:  
You wake, hearing the sound of someone lightly knocking on the door. You hear a small voice say, "Miss, may I come in?" "Yes" you replied, after you stretched. A small child who appears to be around seven years old comes in carrying a tray. She has wavy, jet-black hair, big brow kind eyes, a plain white kimono, and a scared and gentle aura about her. She sets the tray, filled with food, on the counter and says, "Master Jaken said that you might be hungry, so I brought you some food... What would you like to drink?" She seemed scared, frightened by you. You reply, "Juice, thank you." She bows with a slight smile and hurries out the door. You haven't eaten all day and you're starving, so you gobble up the food she had given you. ~ What a kind girl! She reminds me of Rin, yet a little skittish. ~

She comes back a little while later with a jug of juice. She takes a glass from the cabinet, but she had to use a stool to get it. She pours some juice in the glass without spilling. ~ Why would a mortal child be serving demons? everyone in this castle is a demon except for two So, thats what Deleana meant. The only other mortal must be this child but why would a mortal child be in a castle full of demons? I'll bug Jaken later. ~ She hands you the glass full of juice. You smile and she smiles kindly back. She places the jug in the refrigerator and says, sweetly, "I will leave the rest here call me if you need anything. Do you need something I I can get it for you?" You say, softly, "Do you mind telling me your name?" She blushes a little as she smiles. She says, "My name is Raine do you mind my asking yours?" You smile slightly and say, "_, it is my pleasure to meet you." She smiles and bows slightly. She walks over to the door and says, "I will come for you when dinner is done." You say, "Thanks." She smiles and leaves, while closing the door behind her. You finish your meal and fall asleep.

You wake up a few hours later, when the sun brightly shines its heavenly light through the large doors, electrifying the room. You walk out onto the balcony. The beautiful white flowers glisten as the lowed sun shines its magnificent grace. You lean on the balcony watching this glorious sight. You let your hand droop over the side. A white dove soars through the forest at the edge of the garden and lands on your hand. You steadily move your hand up to your face. The white feathers are perfectly clean, like an angel in bird form. It coos and you slide your fingers down its neck, caressing the cloud like feathers and massaging its skin. You rub the angels feathers between your fingers. It rubs its head against your hand, wanting more loving pleasure.

You feel someone grab your arm. They startle you and the angelic dove flies away. You look for what had grabbed you and you find a pale, diamond glistening skin with very long, sharp nails (nails that could easily pierce flesh) and two purple stripes below its wrist, gripping the sleeve of your kimono. You immediately recognize this arm, especially when you see the sleeve of the kimono, red and white. You whisper, "Sesshomaru." He leans down and kisses your neck. "It flew away." He said, disappointed as he brushed your hair out of your face. You smile sweetly and so does he.

He wraps his arms around you, protectively and pulls you closer. He says, sternly, "I am participating in a war." You look at his nonchalant look and ask, "When?" "Three days." He said, holding you closer. He continues, "It's close enough, so you'll be able to stay here." You reply, weakly, "Oh" He says, "After dinner, I will prepare the men well be right below this balcony so stay here and I will be here afterwards." You caress his hand and you say, "Okay." He releases you.

Sesshomaru walks you all the way downstairs to the main entrance, in silence. You were worrying about Sesshomaru getting injured in any way at all and he didn't want to leave you alone. He goes in the dinning room door and you follow close behind. The place is enormous. There is a mural on the ceiling, similar to the one from Disney's Beauty and the Beast and a diamond chandelier. The table could easily sit fifty people, there probably is about twenty-five. The table is made out of some kind of deep red wood and the carpet is absolutely gorgeous with embroidered, detailed flowers and gold trimming. The walls and paintings matched everything. You felt like a forlorn princess, just walking into such a place.

While you walk a step behind Sesshomaru you find Lloyd, Seifer, and the cunning and dangerously beautiful Deleana. Sesshomaru sits down at the far end of the table and he motions you to sit on his right. You comply completely willingly. Jaken, the annoying and bothersome toad, comes in and sits on Sesshomarus left. The servants serve the drinks and give you juice.


	19. Life at the Castle

Chapter 19

Life at the Castle

You wake hearing, "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you master? Lord Sesshomaru!" Jakens voice rang in your ears. You roll to get into a more comfortable position. You see Sesshomaru sleeping soundly next to you. You nudge him a little and his gorgeous red eyelids flutter open. He yawns, "What do you want?" You answer, "Jaken is looking for you and I do not believe that it would be a good idea for him to find you in here." He grunts when he stands up and stretches. You say, worrying, "Sesshomaru you look exhausted." He said, while stretching, "That necklace gives me your sleeping habits." You realize that you have been sleeping a lot lately and you say, "Sorry but I haven't had anything to do and can you do me a little favor?" He glares at you and says, "What?" You reply, "Get me some jeans." "What?" "Quit looking at me like that! These kimonos are not appropriate! Unless you want me to prance around in this short kimono in front of Lloyd as well as Seifer, get me some jeans!" He says, resisting the temptation to make a bad comment, "Alright. Ill see you at breakfast." You nod your head and he leaves. A few seconds later you hear, "LORD SESSHOMARU, you're AWAKE Mi LOrD!" and then a loud bang.

You turn around to find Sesshomaru sitting on a slight hill, staring into the distance. You walk over to him and sit next to him to find a picnic basket in his lap. * I wonder what he is staring at.* You look and see the castle in the far distance after the trees with a huge full moon behind it. "Unreal." Sesshomarus majestic voice says, "I hope not." You look at him. "Otherwise I wouldn't be with you." You smile. "grrlll" You giggle, "Sorry about that, I must be hungry." He smirks and pulls out a ham sandwich. You smile, "Thanks." "Hm." He pulls out another sandwich just for him and the thing is mostly meat. *Figures, meat eater.* You lean on him and he wraps and arm around you. You smile, "I like this." "What?" You snuggle up closer. "This." He holds you closer and you smile.

A bit later Raine comes back and says, "Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken is looking for you." He says, "Raine, I'll take _ to her room. You finish up here. She smiles and says, "Yes mi lord."

Sesshomaru picks you up in his arms and he flies you to your room.  
He releases you on your balcony and says, "I have to go to a board meeting... I will see you at dinner." He gently caresses your cheek. You smile and say, "Thanks." He gives a quizzical glance and says, "For what?" You give him a peck on the cheek and say, "For thinking of me." You wink at him and he pulls you to him and moves the hair out of your face. He whispers, "You are the only one I think about." He pulls your face to his and his lips brush yours. You pull him closer and he releases you. He smirks, "Rest and join me for dinner." You smile, "Of course." He leaves and you pass out into your dreamless sleep.

You giggle at Sesshomarus lack of restraint on the annoying toad. You relieve your arms into the sky and strut off into the bathroom. You blush and hope Sesshomaru didn't notice the extra skin and cleavage. You rush across the soft floor and grab a white kimono covered in pink flowers and your only pair of jeans that were somehow miraculously cleaned.  
After your amazingly relaxing bath, you lay on your very comfortable bed. You hear a small knock on the door and you say, "Come in." The adorable little girl, Raine, comes in and says, "Breakfast is ready... may I escort you?" You smile sweetly and say, "Of course."  
Raine takes your hand and leads you to the dining room.  
Sesshomaru was the only one there and he was simply staring at you with his nonchalant expression.  
You take your seat next to him and he gives you a serene smile. You say, "This is unexpected." He says, "I needed some time off from training and you needed company so I made Jaken train the men." You giggle at the thought of Jaken yelling at Lloyd and Seifer.

He goes into significant detail of what happened yesterday. Your attention was more averted to his voice instead of his speech. Yet, you still enjoyed the fact that he went out of his way to spend time with you.

After breakfast, he escorts you to your room and leaves after you give him a gentle peck on the cheek.  
You watch him through the balcony windows, listening to every intelligent remark. You found swords very interesting, yet you were a pacifist when it came to killing. Sesshomaru fought with such grace, you thought he was dancing. *Oh, how I wish he would take my hand and show me his talent on the dance floor*  
You felt a bit faint and decided to sleep in this peaceful dream.  
You wake hearing a small knock at the door. "Come in." You yawn and Raine peaks in through the door and says, "Lord Sesshomaru wants you, he's in the garden." You look outside and see the sun, high in the sky and you hear a grumbling sound and realize it's your stomach. You giggle. *Well that wasn't expected.* ^^ You ask, "Where is the garden?" She smiles, "Let me show you." She takes your hand and drags you out of the room.  
Raine drags you all the way outside to the back yard. *Jeez this girl has a lot of energy '^^* She drags you into the woods. You head into the darkest part of the woods. *Great, you know I absolutely love the dark, but I am also terrified of it too. '-_-* Then, suddenly there is no light at all. She keeps dragging you and your feet like to trip over themselves. *I really hope she knows where she's going.* You hear Raine's sweet voice say, "Don't worry my lady, we're almost there." You sigh, "Good." '-_-  
The darkness suddenly gives to a field of of white flowers. These flowers are unlike any flowers you've ever seen. These flowers dance in the sun and take its grace, blushing into a light silver. Raine releases your hand and says, "Have fun." She waves and runs back into the darkness.


	20. A Deadly Meeting

Chapter 20

A Deadly Meeting

You wake to see the sun glisten on the gentle white walls. You leap out of bed and see the lovely and daring sun just above the horizon line. *Good it's not time for dinner yet.* You walk into the closet and find many pairs of black jeans. *Thank you Sesshomaru.* You take a pair and a black kimono covered in blue flowers.  
You jump into the perfect water of the bath and relax in your lovely trance.  
You escorted Satsuye to leave. He parted with another unnecessary compliment and you went back to your study. "You know, you should be more careful." Lloyd said, sitting in a chair in front of your desk. You sit down and ask, "Of what?" He says, "Satsuye is very dangerous. Telling him she is merely an acquaintance puts her in danger." You ask, "Why is that?" He answers, "If Satsuye has taken a 'liking' to her, which he definitely has, he will take her by any means necessary, even if it means starting a war." You ask, "How do you know this?" Lloyd smiles, meekly, "From experience." Your eyes widen. Could Lloyd have been in love with a girl similar to (your name)? He continues, "Whether you believe me or not... I will kill you if you hand her over to Satsuye." You say, "I am unable to even if I wanted to." Lloyd glares, "What do you mean by that?" You answer, "Well since you know she is mortal, then I should tell you..." Lloyd asks, "About what?" You answer, "Over four hundred years ago, I married a demon named Kuran. We had two kids. One died of sickness and the other by a weak demon. I despised that women, yet she loved me. I participated in a war. It was a war of demons against humans. Athena, goddess of war, aided the humans. I went against Athena and perished by her hand. My memories after that was consumed by darkness. Not too long ago, the darkness opened up to light. I was glad to be in the light after so long." Lloyd asks, attentively, "What formed out of the light?" You answer, "Just light. There were cries, whispers, declarations of love, and every time this voice should say the name, it was inaudible. Eventually, the words stopped. I had grown accustomed to hear them. I had grown a need to hear them, yet they weren't there. Eventually, a deep voice came to me and said, 'Do you wish to hear the one you have heard?' I answered, 'Yes.' without another thought. I heard the voice immediately. The voice soothed me, then it said, 'Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight... I wish Sesshomaru was alive and I wish he could come to be with me... Forever.' I had always known that the voice was mine, I just was unable to believe that someone would say the words that I have waited so long to hear. The voice would compliment me and say, 'my precious prince' that really got to me. Then, the deep voice said, 'Do you wish to grant this child's' wish?' I, of course, answered, 'Yes.' I was thrown back into the darkness. The darkness then, parted to to reveal (your name). We had a rough start, but I did fall in love her. Over time I learned that there were stipulations to my revival. One was that I will disappear if I go too far. Then, she found out that I was married and misleading her, she was very angry and made me leave. While I was gone, I learned that I loved her and would do anything for her, even if it meant my death. So, I transformed my soul into a pendant. This particular pendant can destroy me, if she rejected me." Lloyd asks, "So, you choose death if you could not be with her?' You say, "Yes." Lloyd say jealously, "You must really love her." You say, "Yes I do. Well, obviously she accepted. I took her to demon world after that." Lloyd stands and says, "You care for someone other than yourself, I respect you for that, but be careful of your actions. You are a demon and as a demon we act certain ways. To a mortal, it can be hard to understand. Open up to her, there may even be some benefits... Sesshomaru, whatever outcome this may lead to... I will follow you to see it through." with that he leaves.

You leave your office and enter your room and take a well needed shower. You dress for bed and go into your lovely maidens room. You see her sleeping peacefully, like an angel. You gently kiss her on the forehead and carefully climb into bed with her. You hold her close to you, making sure she doesn't wake, to keep her safe on this glorious night, away from darkness with the moons light shining with hope for the present and for the future.

You change and sit on the bed, relaxing. Raine comes in and says, "My lady, you look wonderful... Lord Sesshomaru told me to take you down to dinner." You ask, "Is anything special going on?" She smiles and says, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru made an agreement with Lord Satsuye and they are celebrating the peace between them." You say, "Oh, okay then." You get up and stand next to Raine and she takes your hand.

You walk into the dinning room and it looks a lot bigger than usual. *Hm... maybe the walls expanded or maybe it's just me.* You headed towards Sesshomaru and all eyes of every demon and demoness were on you. *That's probably why... there's more demons than usual.* When you walk past they started to whisper about you. *Whispering is so impolite, gr.*  
You take your seat next to Sesshomaru and everyone immediately stops talking. Sesshomaru whispers, "Your late." You smirk, "I overslept." He chuckles and motions for dinner to be served. The servants come out with plates gouging with food and sets them on the table. Everyone gawks at the delectable morsels. Sesshomaru motions everyone to eat and we do.  
As you eat Sesshomaru talks with a man with long black hair with an elegant dark purple robes with gold trimming. The man says, "Lord Sesshomaru, I am very honored to work with you." Sesshomaru replies, "Lord Satsuye, I am very glad that you have accepted the treaty." The man, named Satsuye, says, "Of course. I couldn't turn down one of the most prestigious known demons, now could I? Besides, your father was a very intelligent known demon, as I am sure you are... now, tell me, who is this lovely young maiden sitting across from me." Sesshomaru looks into your eyes and says, "She is... an old acquaintance." Satsuye says, "I see." Both Lloyd and Seifer glare at Sesshomaru.  
The rest of dinner was a glaring match. After dinner, Lloyd escorts you upstairs.  
* In the Hallway, walking*  
"I know you're mortal." Lloyd said. You weren't too surprised. You reply, "And?" He says, "You should be more careful." You ask, "How do I do that?" He says, "Satsuye is very dangerous. He will use you to get to Sesshomaru if he has the chance." You ask, "Why are you telling me this?" Lloyd says, " Sesshomaru seems to be very fond of you... I seen you two on the balcony, it's obvious that he loves you." You blush and say, "So." He says, "There are people that are going to go after you. I am merely warning you beforehand." You finally end up at your room. You ask, "Why are you warning me?" He lifts your chin and says, " If Sesshomaru can't protect you (he turns to leave) I will." He leaves and you go into your room and lay across your bed.

*I wonder who is after me, not that it matters... I wonder what Lloyd meant. I hope the guy doesn't have a crush on me. Could the guy actually love me? I hope not... he'll only end up dead by Sesshomarus hands. I never was popular with the guys.* You giggle. * I wonder what Sesshomarus doing?* You roll over and drift off to sleep, with your mind racing.  
*Sesshomarus Pov*  
After dinner (your name) walked off with Lloyd. You wondered if what you said upset her. You had to say something. Telling Satsuye that she was your 'lover' would have only caused more problems. You knew that, yet still felt bad.

* * *

**Okay. If anyone gets here, then I will let you know that I will be posting the next 10 or so chapters tomorrow. I am currently rewriting the first couple. Thanx for reading, darling. Until then, adieu.**


	21. The Day Before the War

Chapter 21

The Day Before the War: Uncontrolled and Wanted

A gentle icy breeze wakes you. You snuggle to the warmth beside you, that you know all too well as Sesshomaru. You notice the darkness. The stars show you a bit of light, enough to see Sesshomarus radiating hair. "Why are you roused this early?" you heard Sesshomarus perfect voice ask. You answer, "It's cold and I'm restless." He groans. He closes the balcony doors and climbs back into bed. He holds you tight and says, "Go to sleep." You sigh, "Fine." You snuggle up to him and slowly, but surely, drift off into a dreamless sleep.

Sesshomarus Pov:  
I heard a screech that came from the bathroom. I sat the lunch I brought for her on the counter and ran. I found her laying face up in the tub, completely naked. I looked over her to make sure that no harm had been done. Only then did I notice how attractive she was. She had covered herself up all this time. She wasn't fart, but she wasn't skinny either. Her muscles were well formed, but held a soft look to them. Her legs were perfect; no wonder she could keep my pace. He chest was extremely plump. It was hard for me to hold the desire for her. Yet, I made a promise and I intended to keep it. She found me checking over her and hid her body behind the tub. I saw her slightly tremble and only then did I realize how innocent she looked. I cursed myself for thinking such thoughts. I said, "So tempting, but I promised, so I'll let it go." She blushed, making her even more attractive. I bent down and whispered, "You're teasing me." Being this close to he with nothing, but a tub between me and her, made my blood heat. I knew that if I had stayed longer that I would take her. I kissed her forehead and left.

Still Sesshomarus Pov:  
I went to my study. I had always found her actions and mind attractive, but now I have found her body attractive. It was always hard enough to keep my hands off of her, but now that I had a taste, I wanted more. I wonder if she is mad at me for speaking such words to her. I knew, of course, she wasn't. She liked the attention I gave her and I knew it. Her eighteenth birthday is coming up, maybe I could persuade her to marry earlier. I knew I could, if I told her my reasons, but I didn't want her to know my inappropriate reasons to tell a women.  
Nonetheless I have a war tomorrow. She was the least of my worries, but still, always st the front of my mind. Tomorrow I will be going to war. My main problem is the possibility of disappearing; not only that, Satsuye. He would be coming tomorrow for support. He may try something.

Your Pov:  
You wake a little while later and see Sesshomaru on the balcony. He eyes the gorgeous sunset with a blissfull look on his face. You take his arm into your hand. You caress his fingers and snuggle against him. He holds you close to him. His kisses your forehead and says, "Forgive me, for my actions earlier." You pull his head down to yours and kiss his lips. You say, "Yeah, you're forgiven." He smirks and slides the hair out of your face. He replies, "You are too nice." You smile and say, "I know." He takes your hand and you head downstairs.

In the bushes outside of the balcony, Jakens Pov:  
"Lord Jaken! Did you see that! She kissed him! That pathetic excuess for a mortal, kissed him!" Deleana said as if she was going to rip someones head off. I say, in a completely annoyed tone, "Deleana, calm yourself. I am setting the plan in motion tonight! Quit being so paranoid." Deleana replies, "What if he actually LOVES HeR! Why am I to stand idly by, while she takes the beautiful and desirable lords affections!" "Deleana, you know very well that no one can control Lord Sesshomaru. So, gEt oVEr YoUrSeLf!" Deleana pouts. 'Ding, Ding', the dinner bell goes off. I continue, "I am going to dinner, do whatever you want" I walk away and Deleana stomps after me like a child.  
Lloyds Pov:  
I heard Jakens and Deleanas conversation from the tree I was convieniently sitting in to observe Sesshomarus and his beloveds, relationship.  
Those two are both unique individuals, I will protect their relationship no matter what. I will have to warn Lord Sesshomaru about Jakens and Deleanas plan.  
*interesting*  
Hey, wait! Lloyd, Jaken, and Deleana are spying on us!  
Your Pov:  
Sesshomaru dragged you to dinner. No one was there, well except a few people you didn't know. You sat down.  
Sesshomaru waits impatiently, for the others to show up. You hear bells, soft and bearly noticable. You ask, "Are those bells I hear?" His eyes look shocked, he replies, dazed, "Yes, they are." The doors open and Sesshomaru adverts his attention to the demons that walk through. He glares intensly at them. They sit down and we eat.  
-_- *bells*  
Dinner was peculiar. There was no arguing. It was probably because Seifer was somehow missing. Not that you minded. It was nice to have a quiet dinner every once in awhile.  
After dinner, Lloyd took Sesshomaru aside. You were kinda curious because of Sesshomarus shocked expression, plastered all over his face, but there was no possible way you could ever hear them because of their fast speaking and extremely low whispers.  
*I wonder what's going on?*  
Sesshomarus Pov:  
Lloyd motioned me aside. I could tell it was urgent otherwise, he would've went to my office in the morning if it wasn't. Lloyd said, very discrete, "Tonight." I asked, "What do you mean?" Lloyd replied, "They are planning something tonight." I said, adgitated and menacing, "Repeat with no pronouns!" Lloyd sighed, "The ones who are going after her are planning something ToNiGhT!" I replied, "Are you going to tell me who exactly is going after her." Lloyd smirked, "It'll blow my cover." I said, "Very well... she'll sleep in my room." Lloyd smiled, "It'll be for the best," with that he left.  
** I am sleeping in Sesshomarus room!  
Your Pov:  
Sesshomaru escorts you to your room. You walk in and Sesshomaru says, "Change, I will be back in a bit. You say, "Okay." He leaves and you change and you put a silk white robe over your clothes. You lay in your bed and snuggle into your blanket.

A little while later, Sesshomaru comes back. He says, "Come with me." You hop out of bed and take his perfect hand. He walks onto the balcony with the night sky overhead, and the cresent moon glistening the flowers. He takes a left and you follow him into a room two doors down from yours.

The room was absolutely amazing. It was perfectly elegant. The carpet was a beautiful maroon color and the walls a deep red. The bed was huge, it covered more than three-fourths the room. It was draped with pure silk red sheets. Heavy red comforters with decorations of gold, the pillows the same. The dresser was made of dark, cherry wood. Shelves were lined around the room with the same cherry wood. The shelves held red, lit candles. The candles gave the room a seductive light cinnamon fragrance. The glass doors had velvet red curtains with showing the mystifying moon. You knew it was definately Sesshomarus room, it fit his personality.  
You ask, "Sesshomaru, your room is gorgeous... Why don't you sleep in here?" He says, "I prefer you by my side." You smile and ask, while blushing, "Why did you bring me here?" He says, "You are to sleep here tonight." You ask, "Why?" He says, simply, "You'd be safer here." You eye him suspiciously and say, "Okay." You jump into the bed and snuggle up with the blankets. You sigh, "This is soo... soft." Sesshomaru climbs into bed and pulls you close. You snuggle up to him and fall asleep in his warm and protective embrace.  
aww  
Jakens Pov: It was time to carry out my master plan. Seifer and Deleana had everything ready. I was to find her and get Seifer to take her to the dungeons. It should be an easy task, but she wasn't in her room. I looked all over the castle, but she was no where to be found. I even looked in the gardens, but she wasn't there either. I decided to give up and go tell Lord Sesshomaru that the witch is missing.  
I walk into mi Lords room and stand next to the bed. I look up to find the girl in mi Lords arms. I almost go into hysterics, so I ran out of the room and I get Seifer. He goes in and gets the witch without waking either up.  
I lead Seifer to the dongeons and I have Seifer put her into a cell. In the morning, we'll find out if Lord Sesshomaru 'really' loves her.  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
You wake feeling something warm, wet, and tasteful in your mouth. Your eyes flutter open and you realize Sesshomaru is kissing you. You wrap your arms around him and pull him closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue slides across the tip, teasing you. You force your tongue in his mouth and you feel a prick on your tongue and you taste the natural flavor of your blood. He sucks on your blood covered tongue and you pull away from him. "Why did you do that for?" you asked, infuriated. He replies, simply, "You didn't rise when I told you." You stare at him and say, "I meant... Why did you bite me?" He stares at you blankly and shakes his head.

You hear Jaken yell, from outside, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru groans and says, "I came here so that we would be alone and yet, I am constantly leaving... I hate that I have to leave you alone." He walks over and lifts your chin. "Sorry," he said then, he kissed you. You release for a moment, "Don't be." Jaken still screams at the envy of his lungs. He kisses you again and says, "Be careful." Then, he leaves.

You look over the railing of the marble, pure white, balcony and see the lithe green imp scurrying around in circles. Sesshomaru walks from the castle doors and drives Jakens head into the ground. You giggle. Sesshomaru turns to you and smirks. You smile back. You lay back down in your wonderful bed and cuddle with the blankets. You slowly drift back to sleep, peacefully.

A little while later, you wake up. You find a nice hot breakfast on the counter. You, being very hungry, eat it, more like devour the delectable food.  
*licking my lips*  
It was about noon. You felt dirty, more like board, so you decided to take a nice long bath. You grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. The water felt so warm and pleasing, so you took longer than usual.  
*relaxing*  
After awhile, you feel refreshed, so you stand and slip. You screech as you fall back into the water. You sit up and see Sesshomaru staring at you with a wicked smile.

You cover yourself up by using the edge of the tub. He says, "So tempting, but I promised, so I'll let it go." You blush really hard. He bends down and whispers in your ear, "Your are teasing me." You blush, redder. He kisses your forehead and says, "Until then." He leaves and you rush to dry off and change.  
*blushing*  
You find lunch on the counter and you eat it. You lay on the bed, mad at Sesshomaru for saying such things. *It is natural for him to feel that way. Oh well, I still can't believe the guy is actually attracted to me.* You fall asleep, contemplating.


	22. Turmoil

Chapter 22

Turmoil

You wake as a breeze of wind flows across your thin clothes. You feel cold, wet ground beneath your feet. You shiver as the cold wall meets your back. You open your eyes. Your eyes adjust to the amount of reddish light probably from the morning sun. The light emits through a bard window. You feel wet and notice your clothes drenched with dew. The hard, slimy floor is covered in dry blood. Cold shackles around your wrists and ankles force you to remain. The stench of rotting corpses fills the air. This stifling place, you realize, is a cell.  
You don't recognize this place. You didn't even know that the castle had a dungeon or even if you are in the castle. At least, you still have the robe on.  
*wipes sweat off of forehead* good ^^'  
Sesshomarus Pov: I open my eyes as the sun rises. I remember that I have a war today. I search for her... she's not there. The spot where she was laying, is not even warm. Then, it hit me... someone must've taken her.  
aww Sesshomaru.  
I dress and run downstairs and meet up with Lloyd. "She's gone." I hurried. He replied, nonchalant, "Jaken should know where she is." "Jaken?" I said, not understanding why Jaken would do such a thing. "Yes, my lord, Jaken. I don't know his reasons for it, but... he will know." I leave and he does also.  
about time!  
Your Pov: The door outside the cell opens. A dark figure emerges. He steps into the small bit of bright light, coming from the same bard window of your cell. The mysterious figure is none other than the mischievous demon, Seifer.  
interesting  
He grabs the silver keys, hanging on the and unlocks the door. It slowly creaks open. Seifer comes in and shuts the door behind him. You edge away from him. _There are people who are going to go after you. I'm just warning you beforehand._ You heard Lloyd's voice, echo in your mind. *_Could this be one of those people?_* You look away from Seifer. You feel him kneel next to you. He moves your hair, that blocks him from seeing your face, behind your ear. His head nears you and he whispers, "I wonder if Sesshomaru _really_ loves you?" You look at him, peculiarly. He continues, "Nonetheless, I will have some fun here." He chuckles and shoves you against the wall, hurting you. "Sesshomaru!" you shrieked.  
Seifer is really creepy.  
Sesshomarus Pov: I find Jaken in my study. He says, in that vile squeaky voice, "Mi lord! All men are accounted for and Satsuye should be arriving in about an..." I pick him up by the collar before he could say anything else from his lying and irritating throat, which I would like to slice about now. I say with a menacing voice, "Jaken! Where is she!" Jaken stutters, "My... my lord, I have no idea!" I remember Lloyd's words before we parted, "Jaken should know where she is." I release the poison in my claws and his face strikes with horror. "Jaken! Do not lie to me!" I strengthened my grip. Jaken says, hurried, "If Seifer hasn't killed her... she's in the dungeon!" I throw him across the room, into the hard and cold wall. He groans and spits up blood.  
ouch  
It figures that she is in the most obvious part of the castle. I leave the room and enter the halls. A familiar voice echoes through the extravagant halls, "Sesshomaru!" I run off towards the dungeon, hoping I am not too late.  
yay ^^  
Your Pov: Seifer kisses you and you bite his tongue. You kick him as far as you can. He slaps you. You scream, "Go Away! I'll have nothing to do with you!" His long claws slice your face. Blood trickles over your robe. The door crashes open and light floods in. A figure emerges. You smile and say, in a whisper, "Sesshomaru." He rushes foreword and sends Seifer through the hard bricked wall. Seifer slowly gets up with his body slashed and covered in blood. Sesshomaru kneels next to you. He claws the chains off instantly. He sees the deep claw marks on your face and licks the excess amount off blood off.  
Creepy  
Seifer walks closer and says, "I didn't think that you could actually 'love' a human. You even marked her, not that it made any difference. It only made her scent stronger... too bad; if you had came for her an hour later, she would've been mine, but since you didn't... I'll back down." He kneels. Seifer continues with his head lowered, "Just so you know, Jaken told me to kill her for he believes Deleana deserves you and not her... I, on the other hand, was using this opportunity to make her mine, nothing more." Sesshomaru stops licking you and says, "I excuse your behavior, but you won't leave here unharmed." Sesshomaru lacerates Seifers face even deeper and more severe than your own wound.

Sesshomaru glares at Seifer and says, "Let that be a lesson to you." Sesshomaru walks back over to you and says, "Fix the wall." Seifer replies, depressed, "Yes my lord." Sesshomaru picks you up, just as Lloyd enters. "You're late," Sesshomaru stated. Lloyd bows and says, "Forgive me, but I was searching for Deleana." Sesshomaru searches Lloyd's face for answers. He continues, "It seems, my lord, that she went to join up with Satsuye. I am very sure that Jaken told Deleana to escape if you went to rescue her." Sesshomaru says, "I see." Sesshomaru leaves, taking you with him.

He carries you to the infirmary, which is across from the kitchen. The infirmary is completely white and silver. He carries you through another door. The only things in this room are a bed, a sink, and a monitor. Sesshomaru lays you down gently on the bed. The bed is actually comfortable. A slight knock is heard and Sesshomaru says, with his booming voice, "Come in." A young women with long orange hair, orange eyes, and a doctors outfit walks over to you. She says, "My lord, I can take over from here, if you need to leave." Sesshomaru gently shakes his head, "Lloyd is preparing and Satsuye isn't here." She says, "I see. Now, lets take a look at that wound."

She swiftly moves the hair out of your face and looks at the deep cut Seifer inflicted on you. She leaves the room and comes back with a light piece of cloth, a tub, a vile, thread and a needle. You slightly back away. She walks over and says, "Do not worry. I won't use the needle unless I have to and you will be completely numb if necessary." She wets the cloth and smears some stuff on it from the tube. She gently rubs your cheek. It burns your skin. You flinch, but try to keep calm. When she's done she says, "That's weird." Sesshomaru says, "What?" She replies, "She didn't scream. Usually when I put this on a demon or a mortal, they usually scream." They both look at you strangely and you say, "It does burn, but I'm not going to scream over something as stupid as that." The demon just stares at you and Sesshomaru cracks a smile. Sesshomaru says, "Deicia, quit staring and finish." Deicia nods her head. She grabs the vile and says, "I need to sew up the last bit (you shiver), don't worry, I'll numb you first." She smiles warmly to reassure you. You just layed there. She poured some goop in her hand from the vile and rubbed it on the reduced cut. It was so cool and relaxing that you didn't notice Sesshomaru holding you down. You did feel something touch your cheek a few times, but you payed no attention to it. Deicia says, There we go, all done." You say, "What?" She hands you a mirror and your cheek looks normal, except for a few stitches. Deicia says, "Come back tomorrow so I can take those stitches out." You nod and she leaves.

Sesshomaru thumbs your stitches and asks, "Does it hurt?" You shake your head, "Thanks." He asks, "For what?" You shake your head and reply, "Some things don't need to be explained to be understood." You take his hand and say, "Come on, I want to spend some time with you before we part." He picks you up and says, "As long as you're okay." You nod and he takes you to your room.

He sits you on your bed and sits next to you. He says, "Don't be afraid." You say, "As long as you come back, that's all that matters." He takes you hands into his own and says, "Remember, you own my heart, so I can not die." You smile and kiss his forehead. You say, "Come back soon." He nods

Moments later, knocking is heard at the door. Sesshomaru says, "Come in." The door opens and reveal a very tiresome Lloyd. He says, "Satsuye's here and everything is ready for you, my lord." Sesshomaru says, "A moment." Lloyd bows and leaves. You stand up and walk over to him. Sesshomaru slowly walks over to the door. You run up to him and embrace him from behind. You say, "Show them what you're made of." He says, "Rest." You nod and he leaves. You stare outside to see the army and the man you love, marching into battle.

Deicia's Pov: There is no way that girl is mortal. I need to do some investigating.


	23. War

Chapter 23

War

Sesshomaru's Pov:  
Satsuye marched with us across the barren land. We were heading towards Twilight Plains, a vast and ground leveled field. Seifer was healed already and Lloyd was lost in thought.  
"... the women is absolutely gorgeous. She is like an angle disguised as a demoness. Her fairy lips are simply exquisite. Can you believe she is Lord Kenshins daughter? Well, the women does have a fiery personality..." "Fiery indeed," I replied after Satsuye went on and on about Deleana, the traitor and conniving wench. As long as he keeps off of her, I could careless. Such a lovesick puppy, reminds me of myself around her, completely out of character.  
About midday, we were there at Twilight Plains, with heat beaming on the lithe grass. Kaydron and his men stepped out from the trees, into the shadows from across the field. Kaydron stepped out of the shadows to show off his wild red hair. His burning red eyes were confident and proud, such ignorance I will have pleasure breaking. His clothing reminded me of a royal half demon, primarily Inuyasha. My blood boils at the memory.  
Kaydron was related to Deleana, in fact, they were brother and sister, but Kaydron assumed the throne for he was the boy, which was normal for any monarchy.  
Kaydron's fiancée stepped from the trees with perfectly irritating gracefulness. If I hadn't known better, I would believe that she was Deleana herself, but she was merely Deleana's half sister. Deleana was in truth a fire and ice demon. Deleana's brother and sister are only related to each other, through their half sister. Disgusting, it's as if Inuyasha was a girl and half cat demon.

Kaydron's fiancée held onto her mate's hand. She was a blond and her eyes were sky blue. Her clothing was similar to Deleana's, black and red dress, except hers was blue and not red. She formed a crystal spear in her hand the sun made it a light shade of blue. She gripped it and stabbed it into the soft earth below. The ground became ice, emerging from the earth from the spear. This is not a field my men are used to.

Kaydron unsheathed his pathetic katana and charged. I rushed foreword, signaling my troops to charge. I slammed my sword against Kaydron's. He smirked and said, "Well old man, it seems that you can match swords against me." I replied, "I am no old man; I was merely asleep for five hundred years." He laughed, "That maybe the reason why you bagged a mortal." I said, while my blood sped up coursing through my veins, "She is none of you concern." My eyes turned red and my control was loosening. I put more force on my blade and he jumped back. He smirked, "Well mortal lover, lets see how you handle this... UNBEARABLE FLAME!" He turned around and his sword spewed forth a large lava energy ball, three times his size. It headed towards me and I slid my sword parallel to the ground and said, nonchalant, "Dragon Strike." A blue light spilled from by sword and took the shape of two electric blue dragons. It collided with the energy, dispersed it, and then went through it. It hit Kaydron. He dropped his sword and yelled in anguish. His body was torn apart and then disintegrated.  
Kaydron's wench watched in horror as he was annihilated. She turned from Lloyd and went after revenge, from me. That was a mistake. Lloyd took her down with one slash and he body dropped to the ground, lifeless and drenched in her own blood. I looked around at the fighting, not much was going on, most were dead on the opposing army. Lloyd smirked, "Lets finish this." I merely nodded and slashed the gruesome weak demon behind me. This was an easy battle, to be dealt with by sunset.


	24. Tranquility

Chapter 24

Tranquility

Your Pov:  
You watch as the sun slowly recedes beneath the lush green forest to the west. It was very beautiful and harmonic with the birds singing that sweet, wondrous song. You sigh, "I wonder when he'll be back?" An irritating voice interrupts. You scowl at the vile toad. He's been with you since Sesshomaru left and you were imagining all the horrible things you wanted to do to torture him, but remembered that Sesshomaru had enough to deal with, without you getting in the way.

'I wonder how Raine is? Wait... Raine.' You remembered that Raine was the only other mortal in the castle, besides yourself. You muttered, "Hey Jaken." He scowled, "What is it 'this' time?" You cooled yourself down and asked, collectively, "Why does Raine serve here?" He looks at you and sighs, "Not that it has anything to do with you, but... Raine is the reincarnation of a child Rin, who traveled with mi lord and I awhile back." "Hn," you replied. 'So that's why she seemed so familiar. I still don't understand her behavior... I wonder if something happened to her?' Jaken falls flat on his face for no reason at all and you stare in to the abyss. It, was twilight, the time when you can see the moon and a few stars in a purple and pinkish sky. It reminded you of a book you read about vampires by the wonderful author Stephanie Meyer. The two lovebirds Edward and Isabella, preferred name as Bella. The story was absolutely sooo true. Edward reminded you of Sesshomaru and Isabella as yourself, without the distinction of becoming queasy at others blood, instead you became queasy at your own blood. (ME: sorry I do and I cannot help that I put myself in the story.) Yeah, you were a complete klutz, but was fascinated with swords. Really, the only sports you were good at were dodge ball and soccer, which wasn't that bad, but you 'accidentally' hurt other people. Well, you found yourself a lot like Bella and hoped you could have a similar relationship like hers with Edward.

Nonetheless, twilight was truly beautiful, but it was nothing special without 'him'.  
"Why didn't he take me with him, his faithful servant?" You scowl at the complaining toad for interrupting your thoughts for the umpteenth time, "Probably because you betrayed his trust and had Seifer kidnap me." The thing yells, "You filthy wench, my lord would never leave me just because I told Seifer to kill you." You kick the toad and he lands near Sesshomaru's door. You say, with malice dripping in your voice, "You should never anger those who are taller than you." Jaken scowls, "Lord Sesshomaru shall hear about this!" You smile, "Go ahead you senile toad." He grumbles silently, to himself. You look, once again, to the forest and see a white blur heading towards you. It lands on you left and slowly transforms to reveal a very handsome demon lord with silver hair and his magnificent milky gold eyes. He smirks at you with an undoubtedly beautiful smile. You smile a sweet, wonderful smile. Jaken scurries over and says, "Lord Sesshomaru! The wench kicked me! Your humble servant!" Sesshomaru growls, "Then maybe you should not anger my fiancée." Jaken stutters, "Fian... Fiancée! But my lord, I didn't believe you liked mortals!" Sesshomaru says, "My personal mind, is none of your business." Sesshomaru leans down and gently brushes his lips against yours, and holds you gently against him. Jaken gawks, but you were not paying heed to him, merely thought of Sesshomaru's milky soft lips and the electricity you felt as he kissed you and his lips released. You close your eyes and ask, "No injuries?" He smirks his playful grin, "None." You lay your hand on his face and stroke gently, he almost purrs, "Good." He closes his eyes and says, "Change, I will be escorting you to dinner." You smile and he shows a bit of a loving smile. He takes your hand and leads you in your room, like an elegant prince. He, reluctantly, releases your hand and heads out the door. You run and hug him from behind. "I'm glad you're okay." Sesshomaru spins around and takes you into his arms. He whispers, "I will always be, as long as you are safe and protected." You blush and embrace him it to a tight hug. You say, "Thanks, I needed that." He sets you down and brushes the hair out of your face. He smirks, "Change, I want you with me." You nod and Sesshomaru leaves.

You close the balcony doors and swing the lace curtains to cover the glass doors. You brush your hair in light strokes and wash your face thoroughly. You walk in your closet to find something suitable to wear to dinner. You turn the light switch. It blurs your vision. It focuses on a white distorted thing. You blink a few times a see an absolutely gorgeous white dress, but it was simple enough not to attract too much attention. You slipped a pair of black jeans on to keep from embarrassing yourself if you were to somehow trip over yourself. You hear a knock at the door. You slip a pair of white sandals on and say, a simple, "Come in." Sesshomaru comes in. His armor and boots were shined and he had on a kimono with the usual patterns, except this one was definitely made of a softer material. He smirks, "You look, very nice." You blush and give him your hand, "As do you." He smiles beautifully and leads you through the wondrous door, to dinner.

Sesshomaru leads you through the dinning hall. It has war decorations covering the walls. You notice Sesshomaru's family crest, immediately. It was hanging on the wall behind his seat. The place was truly magnificent. Sesshomaru pulled your chair from underneath the table and motioned for you to sit down. You complied, willingly and took your seat. Sesshomaru motioned for everyone to take a seat and sat down himself. Only then, did you notice the many demons that were standing. They took a seat and then, you seen Satsuye. The man was smirking with a very wide grin.

Satsuye speaks, "Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't realize that you were so powerful. It seems I have made a very wise choice when I choose my allies." Sesshomaru replies, carefully, "I see I have as well ." Satsuye continues, "Your generals power are absolutely astounding. Their power alone would've been enough to take Kaydron out." Sesshomaru smirks, wearily, "I have been lucky." The servants set down the food. Satsuye says, in agreement, "Lucky indeed."

Satsuye glances at you and he continues, "I know it may be none of my business, but I am quite curious to see a mortal at your side." The activity around you stops. No one moves. They wait and listen to hear what Sesshomaru's next words will be. The atmosphere becomes cold and silent. Sesshomaru replies, "She is of great importance to me, you need to know nothing more." Satsuye doesn't push the subject further, only replies a mere, "I see." Sesshomaru says, to change the subject, "The distribution of the lands are what we should be discussing, since Kaydron had no heir." Satsuye replies, "Yes, of course."

The rest of dinner was pretty boring. Sesshomaru and Satsuye talked in whispers and words too fast for your ears, so listening in on their conversation was out of the question, so you just stared at the wall. The only REALLY interesting thing that happened was when a new servant spilled a thick tea on Seifer, which was pretty funny. You giggled to Sesshomaru's dismay.

After dinner, Sesshomaru escorted Satsuye to his leave and dragged you with him. It was a beautiful crescent moon night the kind that gives people chills. Satsuye stood next to a white carriage with gold wisps of beautiful curves, covering the entire carriage. Satsuye was definitely rich. Then, you stepped to see the front and stopped. Two absolutely beautiful silver unicorns with angel-like wings and a dazzling silver horn were attached to the expensive carriage, to lead its way. They made you smile. Then, you seen their eyes, their liquid silver eyes. You smoothed your hand down their back and they snuggled against you and you giggled. Sesshomaru dragged you away from them to allow Satsuye to leave. They flew into the wonderful crescent moon and you couldn't help but smile.

"You are fascinated with them?" Sesshomaru asked. You nod your head. Sesshomaru smiled a loving smile, "They are a very rare breed of unicorn. They only produce once every hundred years... Would you like it if I got you one?" Sesshomaru turned around to not allow you to see him blush, though you know he was. You hugged him, "Yes! I would love one!" Sesshomaru spins around and takes you into a loving embrace. You giggle and turn instantly red. He smiles, "What?" You reply, "My prince in shining armor." He blushes and says, "That reminds me... Why do you stay in your room all day?" You then remembered what Deleana said, '... you may stay in your room or browse the castle, but be forewarned, you smell like a mortal and there are demons who may come after you, so it is in your best interest to not go looking for him. It would merely cause him problems to save a weak witch who probably can't even defend herself.' You didn't want to cause Sesshomaru any problems, so you were a good little girl and stayed out of trouble. You blushed, "I didn't want to cause you any problems, so I stayed in my room and out of trouble." He looked at you and shook his head, "There's no need. Trouble will find you no matter what you do to avoid it, so be free and spread your wings (he caresses your face) like the lovely angle you are and don't worry about trouble because... I will be there to save you when you need it." You blush ever so red and gently kiss his cheek and say, "Thank you." He returns your kiss. You smile, "I don't want to be a burden, but I'm tired." He holds you close and soars to your room.

Both of you were tired, so neither of you decided to change. Sesshomaru dropped his armor and you snuggled against him. He scooped you up and took you under the covers. He held you close to his heart and wrapped his arms around you because there was going to be no danger on this night.


	25. Resentment and Surprise

Chapter 25

Resentment and Surprise

You feel someone shaking you gently. You yawn and open your eyes to a very tired Sesshomaru. "Five more minutes." you plead and pull the covers over your head to block your eyes from the very persistent sun. An intimidating voice that you know as the gorgeous prince beside you says, "No, you've slept enough for three lifetimes." You push the blanket off your face reluctantly, and say, "Fine, but can we go to bed early?" He smirks and says, "Maybe, but I doubt it." You think of something completely random and ask, "Do you know how many people know I'm mortal?" He rubs his perfect chin, "The entire castle is probable." You sigh. He leans foreword and his perfect silver hair glides over his shoulders. You gawk, 'Why does this perfect person love me?' Sesshomaru smirks, "I am moving you into my room." This catches you off guard and you reply, breathless, "Really?" He cocks his head to the side, "I don't want someone to whisk you away from me... so I decided that I will make our engagement known here soon." You blush, "Okay." A very annoying and irritating voice screams, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru groans, "Jaken." He stands and puts his armor on, "I am getting tired of him." You giggle. Sesshomaru looks at you dangerously. Your giggle turns into a hard laugh. Sesshomaru attacks you from his side and you both land on the floor from his pure strength. His wet mouth was on yours the second you breathed from your back landing hard against his hand. He kissed you hard and good. You didn't really want him to stop. You moaned and he immediately withdrew. He left the room without another word. 'Strange, I didn't hear Jaken before he left... Crap, I have to go outside of this room.'

Sesshomaru's Pov:  
Her cheeks were a shade of a beautiful pink when she giggled. I found her attractive, too attractive. I looked at her dangerously and her giggle grew into a very merry laugh. I didn't realize what happened until a moan escaped from her lips. 'No, not now.' I withdrew from her and left, leaving her dumfounded on the floor. I walked to my study to clear my mind. 'I can no longer control myself with her, this is not good.'

Your Pov:  
You were browsing the lovely castle after, of course, you bathed and dressed when, you ran into Raine, literally. You were turning a corner and so was Raine with a basket full of dirty clothes, when both of you ran straight into each other and clothes went flying and both of you fell flat on your butts. You and Raine stood and said at the same time, "I'm sorry." You smile, "It's okay, we were both at fault, let me help you." She shakes, "No, my lady, it's quite alright, really. There's no need for you to..." You ignored her and picked up the clothes and put them in the basket, noticing they were yours and Sesshomaru's. You smile, "I hope those were dirty, I wouldn't want you to do more work than you have to." Raine smiles widely, "Yes they were dirty." She bows, "Thank you mi lady, I hope that you didn't get dirty." You shake your head, "It's quite alright, really... and please call me _, okay?" She nods her head, "Will do... Oh yeah, Lord Sesshomaru is looking for you, it's something about skipping out on breakfast." You nod, "I forgot." Raine giggles, "If you want something to eat, there's always food in the kitchen." You giggle, "Where is Sesshomaru, anyway?" She smiles, "In his study, next to his room." You nod, "Thank you." She smiles, "Your welcome, miss _." You nod and hurry to Sesshomaru's study.

Raine's Pov: I hope Lady _ doesn't run into Rysa, Aqua, and Silk. Those three demonesses are nothing but trouble for those Sesshomaru favors. I am glad that Sesshomaru has no interest in those three.

Your Pov:  
You open the door to go up the stairs to the top floor. Three demon women stand on the stairs, blocking you from proceeding. The one on the left had long, fiery red hair with molten red eyes, a simple white kimono, and long bloody red claws. The one on the right had long and wavy blue hair with liquid blue eyes, a simple white kimono, and shiny purple nails. Lastly, the one in the middle had long and perfect silver hair, silky silver eyes, a simple white kimono, and liquid silver claws. You knew that they were servants of the castle from their kimonos, but they looked simply, like goddesses.

The one in red looked at you and smirked, "Well, if it isn't the 'fake' witch." The one in blue laughed, "Smells like a mortal to me." The silver one yelled, "Enough!" The blue and red straightened their posture. The silver woman smiled, evilly, "Child, what is your business here?" You blushed, "I was told that Lord Sesshomaru was looking for me." The blue and red one burst out laughing. The silver one silenced them and smirked, "What would 'Lord' Sesshomaru want you for?" You smiled meekly, "Raine said it was because of my skipping out on breakfast." The silver one frowned, "Why would he call you for something like that?" You shrugged your shoulders, "I have no clue." The silver one grabs you by the neck and yells, "You do! Now, speak!" You cough, "I really don't know." She squeezes harder. You breathe, "Maybe cause he cares about me!" She throws you against the wall, "Nonsense." You get mad, I mean REALLY MaD. You stand and whisper, "Take it back." The silver hair says, "What did you say, wench?" You yell, "I said TAKE IT BACK!" You run towards the silver hair and punch her straight in the face. She falls backwards and the blue hair says, "Why you!" She tries to hit you but you dodge and punch her right into her jaw. 'Thank the heavens for dodge ball.' The red head stands there, dumbfounded. Then, she lifts her hand into the air and says, "Fire sprites." You dodge left and right as balls of fire, fly towards you. You get close to her and ram your leg into her stomach. She falls down with the rest of the beautiful demonesses. They all stand up for another round, when a magnificently manly voice, yells, "Enough." His voice shakes the castle. You look to the top of the stairs to see the one you love and the magnificent demon, Sesshomaru. The three demonesses tremble with pure terror. He glides next to you, "You three." The three demonesses stand and bow. "Leave." He commanded and they rushed out of the room. 'Is he mad at me?' Sesshomaru turns around and smirks, "When did you learn to fight?" You smile, "I didn't I am just really good at dodge ball." He shakes with laughter, but doesn't release it. You smirk, "What's so funny?" He smirks, "The fact that you took down three pure blooded demons." You smile, "And, why is that so funny?" He smile and says, "Nothing, really." You giggle, "You're so adorable." He blushes a bit and your stomach grumbles. He smirks, "You need to eat some food." You nod.

In a very beautiful, silver room in the servant corridors, Silk's Pov (the silver one):  
"So, it is true." I heard from Deleana that Sesshomaru brought a human from the mortal realm. I don't like this. Deleana was supposed to get rid of her. I am Sesshomaru's perfect match! Just look at me and him, our clothes match and we're both dog demons. "Ugh, it makes me sick!"

Later, Sesshomaru's Pov:  
It was night and I was sure she was asleep. I made plans to meet Lloyd and Seifer in my office tonight. I wanted to keep this meeting as a secret from her, so I could only do this at night, which is fine. I do have until her birthday, which is in a few months, but I wanted to do something special for her, since it will be her eighteenth birthday. I didn't want her to feel sad on her special day, so I wanted to make it a life changing experience for her. I decided that our engagement would be announced on that day, so I was inviting quite a lot of important people that day. It would be perfect to see her as my one and only princess and have her feel that way as well. I hope she will like it and enjoy being by my side on her special day.


	26. Time and Savior

Chapter 26

Time and Savior

It's been many months since the three demonesses attacked you. Raine told you their names. The silver haired was silk, the blue haired was aqua, and the red was Rysa. She said they were mean and not only to humans. They were mean to some lower level demons too. You guess that it's a very good thing that they avoided you. Like, when they would be occasionally be near Sesshomaru's study or his office and when you went to meet him, they would disappear at the sight of you. It was pretty obvious why they hated you because number one you were human and number 2 you were with Sesshomaru and they weren't. Sesshomaru always wanted you beside him, whether it was in his office or when you two ate, he always has preferred your company over everyone else's. When you weren't with Sesshomaru, you would play with Raine, which would be in the morning or late afternoon and sometimes both. Those were the times when Sesshomaru was training his men or training himself. It was quite interesting to watch him show off his mastery skills as a swordsman, but it wasn't as fun as playing with Raine. She was shy, but very playful. When you didn't play with her, Seifer did. Seifer also avoided you, but that was because Sesshomaru didn't trust him around you. Seifer was very nice to Raine; they actually looked like a perfect couple, but Raine was too young, so you pushed that thought out of your mind.

Over the summer, Sesshomaru would take you on walks through the forest and they made you think of your sister Tiffany and you father. Afterwards, you were always saddened by the thoughts, but Sesshomaru beautiful caring eyes would make you smile. Jaken didn't change, but he did stop calling you names and tried to avoid you.

It was now August, a period of change, and about a month to your birthday. You weren't really excited about it, yeah you would be eighteen, but this was the first birthday without your father and little sister. Sesshomaru seemed excited about it, probably because you promised to marry him when you turn twenty-one. He really knew how to make you happy with those gorgeous liquid eyes of his and he made you melt with a smile.

It was the time of perfect peace for you, twilight, and you decided to lay in the wonderful garden that you've grown to love over the summer with Raine. You laid there, watching the lovely orange sun, turn the mystifying orange castle, a molten golden hue. Little did you know that danger awaited you, just below the setting sun in the depths of the forest and they were approaching fast.

Sesshomaru's Pov:  
I was looking for her, the one I care for most, when I found Jaken. The imp is always preoccupied with something worthless and unnecessary. He was mumbling something about Seifer spending too much time with Raine. I did know that Seifer was in love with Raine's mother before she died, but their relationship was only for a short period. She married a mortal and they were both found dead in a storage room. There was no defined reason for their deaths, but the killers were also never found, it was said that they vanished without a trace. Raine, in truth, wasn't the true reincarnation of Rin, but her murdered mother was. Raine was similar to Rin or her mother, in her innocence and warm personality, but she was shy and silent and Rin was never one to be quiet, unless told. Her parent's death may have shattered her trust in living beings, but I couldn't tell from the way she acts with Seifer and _. Seifer had apparently taken Raine in after the death of her parents, as his own, but Jaken didn't like the idea, so Seifer swore his services and reliance to Jaken, to keep her close.

"Jaken." I said in my normal, emotionless tone. He stiffened, turned around, and quickly bowed at my feet, "Forgive me my lord! I hadn't realized you were behind me!" I scoffed, "I could careless. Where is _?" He was shaken, "My lord, a servant seen her leave into the forest about an hour ago." I narrowed my eyes, "I see." She probably went to the gardens; she's been spending a lot of time there. I walked off when I heard Jaken jump to his feet and say, "Wait, mi lord!" I stopped and he bowed in front of me. I closed my eyes, "What is it, Jaken?" Jaken stands, "Mi lord I was also informed at the time, that the leader of the vampire clans in the lands you now own was coming to meet you tonight." I glared at him, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jaken collapsed on the floor into a bow, "I am sorry my lord, I didn't realize that it was important." I was angry. Didn't the toad realize how delicious her blood is? She would be an easy target for a pure blooded vampire and they would definitely not let her live to transform, especially tonight on a full moon. Vampire's appetite strength depends on the phase of the moon and when the moon is full is the strongest need to feed. Vampires don't bother to feed on the new moon phase. How could Jaken be so foolish? I grabbed the toad by the neck and hoisted him in the air. I threw him into the wall with my rage flaring, "I'll decide what is important." I walked away, swiftly. I wanted to find her. I needed to find her, now.

Your Pov:  
It was a perfect night. The moon was full and an eerie white. The mist and fog made the castle look unreal. You knew Sesshomaru would come out here to look for you and you wanted to talk to him anyway. So you waited. The flowers were everywhere and all were a perfect silver color. You loved how the trees were dark and could keep anything hidden. It was so exhilarating.

You heard a branch crack and you smiled to yourself, "Sesshomaru?" You heard a soft, but deadly chuckle that you knew wasn't Sesshomaru's. His was full of love and made you feel happy, but this was full of deception and made you feel a bit afraid. You stood and felt the wind brush past you. You felt the cold behind you. "You scared child?" a dark voice breathed in your ear. "Don't be, I'll be gentle." You felt a wet lick on your ear. You shivered. You tried to get away, but before you could move, you felt cold hands on your face. Before you screamed, you felt cold skin covering your lips. A soft chuckle breathed at your hair, "Sorry child, but I can't have someone take away my delicious dinner, now. Can I?"  
You couldn't move. You were paralyzed and scared. 'Where is Sesshomaru?' You felt excruciating pain at the nape of you neck and thick liquid running down onto your dark colored kimono. You wanted to scream in this pain. It hurt and didn't feel nice or pleasurable, unlike when Sesshomaru did it. You heard a deadly growl. The mysterious male stifled behind you. "Let her go." Sesshomaru growled. It was his obvious 'mine' growl he used when Jaken was near his room. You felt the man behind you turn his head. The dark voice was shaky, "Lord Sesshomaru... she's yours." He released you, but he guarded you from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled louder, "Release her!" The man laughed, "No." You knew Sesshomaru's eyes were now red, even though you couldn't see him. You saw the bushes in front of you move and a man with long black hair with no bangs, red eyes, and a black outfit that was similar to Sephiroth's (FF7, KH) walked in between them and said, "Kain, enough. Hand her over to Lord Sesshomaru."

Kain growled, "She is mine." The wind whipped and you felt thick liquid splatter on your back. A voice on the wind whispered, "You may move now, my lady." You turn to see the mysterious man standing over a slaughtered body. You grimace at the sight. Sesshomaru walks over and stands next to you and sighs. The mysterious man bows to Sesshomaru, "Forgive me my lord for my servants' ignoble actions, but the girl does smell, delicious." He glances at you and turns back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's says, nonchalantly, "Stand, Lord Zarr." He stands, "We do need to talk." Sesshomaru closes his eyes, "We do, but let me escort her to her room." Lord Zarr nods, "You should, she is way too tempting to..." He doesn't finish what he was saying. Sesshomaru nods and walks to the castle and you follow.

He escorts you to the room you share with him now and pleads, "Don't leave this room." You nod, "Who was that anyway?" Sesshomaru replies, "The vampire leader, Lord Zarr." You shiver, "Oh... so Kain was a vampire... Will I turn into one?" Sesshomaru watches you carefully, "If that was his intentions before biting you then, yes, but if his intentions were merely to feed then, no and his intentions were definitely to feed." You smile, "Good." He smirks, "Why?" You cock your head, "Because our kids would be half blood sucking, killing, vampires." Sesshomaru smirks, "I am fond of your blood myself." You laugh, "So is that the reason you bit me." He simply nods, "Not the neck, though it was a plus, but the tongue, yes." You smirk, "I'll have to remember that the next time I injure myself." He smiles, "Then do." You giggle, "Later... I need to get this bite patched up." He nods.

He cleans your wound and bandages it up. He kisses you 'good night' and you fall asleep in your wait for you night and shining armor.

He comes back later and takes you in his arms and falls asleep with reassurance that you will be safe on this night with the full moon shining dangerously across the land.


	27. Dance with Her and Proclaim as Yours

Chapter 27

Dance with Her and Proclaim as Yours

It was finally the day of your eighteenth birthday. You knew, of course, that Sesshomaru was planning something big. Number one: you found out from Raine. Number two: Sesshomaru wasn't in his normal place this morning when you woke up. And finally number three: You were told to pick out one of the many dresses from a demon-clothing designer for a ball. You knew that Sesshomaru wanted the ball to be a surprise, but you were glad it wasn't a surprise because you were shy and a klutz, so if it were a surprise, you would definitely embarrass yourself. The biggest problem was that you hated parties and that you couldn't dance. You hoped Sesshomaru could, but he being a prince, the possibility of him being a very good and experienced dancer was definitely probable. Still, the possibility of messing up at acting like a defined and educated individual was very high and may even embarrass Sesshomaru and you definitely didn't want to do that. So, you were brushing up on your etiquette.

Sesshomaru's Pov:  
I was nervous of what she was going to think of the ball I had planned for her. I wanted her to feel special today. I wanted her to be surprised, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. She was too smart to fall for it.  
There was one thing I still could surprise her with. Father forced me to learn proper etiquette when I was a child and he also forced me to learn how to dance. It was all in order to teach me how to court a woman. I definitely did not want to learn that for I never 'wanted' someone until I met her. She was the only one who I've ever truly wanted. She was the only one who I've ever been attracted to in an innocent and non-innocent way. Her beauty was unbelievable to me. It held such attraction, but she was simple. She had the features that were like everyone else, but her smile could brighten a room and she was easily spotted after one knew her, but if one didn't, she would look like any other being. Her personality was not 'proper', but was attractive to me. Her blood was like the rarest of wines mixed with the tastiest of sweets and that, I pronounced as mine. She was mine as my mark on her proclaimed her. As belonging to me, she will be treated as my mate and this day, for her, I will officially announce our engagement. It will be perfect to announce after, I dazzle her with a perfect dance. Then, no one will doubt my intentions.

Your Pov:  
A woman came in to your room with long white hair. She was gorgeous. She said, nonchalantly, "The lord has instructed me to ready you for the ball. So, get yourself in the bath and we will do the rest." You tried to figure out what she meant by 'we'. You looked at her blankly and then complied. You striped and laid in the bath. She was making sure you did as she told. She snapped her fingers and a lot of women came in and started cleaning your hair and body. This kinda freaked you out.

They scrubbed your scalp and it felt good. You almost fell asleep, but the woman who was ordering the others snapped, "No, child. You may not sleep." You straightened you posture and they moved on to your hair. They cleaned and then they washed your hair with shampoos, conditioners, and some oils. When they scrubbed your body, you felt very awkward, but it didn't seem like they minded, actually it seemed as if they were enjoying themselves. Next, they rinsed and dried your body. They smoothed a very soft lotion on you and handed you a lace brawl and a lace pair of underwear. You slipped them on. The woman pointed to a chair and said, "Take your seat." The woman left you in the hands of these many women around you. They brushed your hair and curled it with these cylinders with spikes. This was indeed painful and you tried your best not to let out a scream or a whimper. Then, they did your makeup. You hated makeup, I mean seriously, it itched and you figured that it was because you were allergic to it, but the powder, glop on your eyes and this velvety pink slimy stuff, didn't itch, at all. It felt natural. They let your hair out of the cylinder things and you felt you hair bounce. They handed you the lovely the dress you had picked out and helped you slip it on. You felt the dress hug every curve of you body. You felt confident and beautiful. Before you had a chance to see yourself in the mirror, the woman came back. When you looked at her, her face turned to disbelief and you had absolutely no idea why. Yeah, you didn't wear makeup, but it was not only because you believed that you were allergic to it, but it was also because you didn't want to be expected to wear this annoying crap, that masked your true beauty, every day for the rest of your life, so you only wore it on special occasions. Sesshomaru had never seen you in makeup, so you were going to let him see you in this fake mask at least a few times before you married.

The silver haired woman shrieked, "There is no way that she's the same person. She's absolutely gorgeous; it's not possible that she's mortal." You smirked, "I prefer not to wear makeup." She yells, "You mean you weren't wearing makeup before!" You shook your head, "No, I only cleanse, no makeup whatsoever." She looks as if she's dreaming. The servants scrub your feet and hands. This felt so goooood. They gave you a pedicure and a manicure and slipped your dress heels on. The servants left, but the silver haired woman stayed behind. She said, dreamingly, "No wonder the lord is attracted to you. You are simple, but kind and gentle. You are even loyal and trustworthy. You are worthy of our lord." She smiles meekly at you and says, "I will tell him that you are ready. By the way, my lady, my name is Kairio." (Kai-ri-o) She bows and leaves. 'How did she know that?' You stand and look at the mirror. You gasp. Your hair is perfectly curled and your face is so... beautiful. It looked natural, but lovely. You smiled and knew Sesshomaru would like it too.

A knock was heard and you rushed to the door. Much to your surprise, Sesshomaru was there. You smiled at his shocked expression. He was completely baffled by your appearance.

Sesshomarus Pov:  
I was rushing to get to her room after I talked to Kairio, she was my aunt. She kept disagreeing with me about me having and affinity for a human. She was upset about the fact that I turned down her grand daughter. The child looked exactly like me, except, she was obviously a female. It sickened me. A copy of myself with, of course, a few arrogant qualities, which I didn't need from a mate. I also already made the one I wanted mine, so... I could careless about anyone else. When Kairio informed me that (insert name) was ready, her face was ghastly white. I rushed to her room and knocked. I waited patiently. The door opened and I was face to face with the most beautiful being I had ever seen in my life. My body became heated and I began to lose control of myself.

Your Pov:  
Sesshomaru asked, in a gasp, "Is that... really you?" You nodded, "I might as well show you my mask. ... I don't wear makeup." He took your hand and you felt his heart rate speed up. He blushed slightly and smiled, "You are too attractive." You giggled, "Thanks, but I only wear makeup..." You touch his nose, "... on special occasions." He chuckled, "Good." You tugged him out the door and sighed, "Let's get this over with." He nodded and closed the door.

Sesshomaru escorted you to the second floor. You came to a huge carved door. You could hear musical, distant voices on the other side. Your heart rate was gradually speeding up. Sesshomaru gripped your hand tighter, "Don't be nervous... I will be by your side." He struggled with the last part. You giggled and sighed, "I'll try." Sesshomaru slowly opened the door and you could hear the distinct sound of violins playing and beautiful chatter, growing louder.


	28. Beautiful People and a Dance to Remember

Chapter 28

Beautiful People and a Dance to Remember with One so Generous

You walked forward into a new world. Stairs led down to a beautiful amber floor, with people chatting on the side, drinking sweet wine, waiters serving drinks, gorgeous couples dancing, covered tables with red velvet cloths and two lit candles, a few violin players on the side, and a white grand piano with a demoness playing.

Sesshomaru walked you to the middle of the stairs. The music stopped. People stared at Sesshomaru, then at you. The music began lightly. Sesshomaru led you down the stairs very slowly with his stance filled with pride. You kept your composure and you confidence stable and perfect. Sesshomaru still held tightly onto your hand.

Only a few still stared when you reached the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru twirled you around to meet his face, while he still managed to hold onto you hand. You blushed as he gently places his hand on your hip. Sesshomaru gripped your hand tight. He closed his eyes and smirked.

In one swift moment, he led you to the middle of the dance floor. Your body swayed as his captivating gaze held your eyes. They seemed to take you into a trance. You didn't and couldn't notice anything else, but you and him. It was a perfect moment with his liquid gaze always on yours. You felt like melting in his perfect arms like liquid butterscotch and staying here, in his arms, forever. It did have its drawbacks, but you would be satisfied.

A crash of broken glass brought you back from your dreaming. You legs still moved with his, always in sync. You noticed his perfect composure and the swiftness of his legs. He was really good at leading as well. "When did you learn how to dance?" you asked, wearily. He smirked, "My father forced me to learn." "'Forced'?" you said, curiously. He replied, "I didn't want to learn... it was part of courting." You smiled, "Oh really?" "Indeed." he said and continued, whispering in your ear, "I was never 'interested' in someone before I met you." You blushed and he looked away, without ever missing a beat.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to finally see you here." a voice came from behind you. You had heard this voice before, dark and mysterious with much authority. Sesshomaru stopped and said void of any emotion, "Zarr. It is a pleasure."

You turned to see the vampire that saved you from his deranged servant. He wore the same black outfit with long black hair with no bangs, but his eyes were a calm shade of red, not the vibrant red you saw on that night, such a short time ago.

Zarr asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, did you see the servant that dropped a platter of wine glasses? It was hilarious. Satsuye said that a silver haired demon woman was the culprit. Anyway she saw you dancing with the young lady here, went into shock, and just dropped the platter. There was a silence and she ran back into the kitchens. I found it very entertaining." You thought for a moment, 'Could that woman be silk?' Sesshomaru replied, "No, I did not. I was a bit preoccupied at the moment." Lord Zarr said, "Yes, that was a very beautiful, captivating dance. I didn't realize you could dance." Sesshomaru said, nonchalantly, "It's not one of my noticeable characteristics." Lord Zarr chuckled, "But, you do know what they say... those who know how to dance are great fighters." Sesshomaru smirked, "Indeed." Zarr smiled, "Now, is this really the lady from the other night. I didn't realize she was this... gorgeous." I giggled, "It's the makeup." Zarr and Sesshomaru chuckled. Sesshomaru said, "She is being too modest. The 'makeup' does make her more _attractive_, but she is still unlimited gorgeous without it." You blushed, I mean, really **blushed**. Zarr chuckled, "My lord, you're embarrassing the lady. Naughty, naughty." Sesshomaru glanced at you and chuckled, "I suppose I am." Lord Zarr smirked, "Well, I need to talk to my mate." Sesshomaru nodded, "Indeed. We'll talk later, then." Zarr walked off to a very gorgeous woman, who was playing the piano. She had long, black silk hair, liquid blue eyes, and a curvy black dress. She was definitely gorgeous. Sesshomaru gripped your hand and said, "Shall we." You smirked, "Might as well..."

Sesshomaru led you through the crowd. He stopped at a demon that you have encountered multiple times, Satsuye. He looked happy and when you finally got to him, you could tell why. Satsuye was gripping Deleana's hand and kept her at his side. It was cute, in a very creepy way. Deleana had her usual blond curly hair in a neat bun and she was wearing a quite revealing red dress. Satsuye, on the other hand, was wearing his regular dark purple robe with gold trimming. His silk black hair was perfectly straight, as usual, but only then did you notice the paleness of his skin and his magnificent violet eyes. His eyes were even comparable to Sesshomaru's liquid golden orbs. To you, there was no comparison, but others could compare.

Satsuye bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru. It is, as always, a pleasure to be in your presence." Sesshomaru smirked, "Stand, Satsuye." Satsuye smirked and stood, "I was merely being polite, no need to have a fit." Deleana chuckled, "No need, indeed. ... Lord Sesshomaru, who is this woman, she looks familiar, yet I have never seen her, only that trite mortal." You glared at her. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "She is familiar Deleana because you have seen her before. She is the same one you tried to kill." Deleana's face went into shock, as did Satsuye's. Satsuye recovered quickly, "Well who wouldn't want to take out the competition, my lord." Sesshomaru said, "Indeed. I must leave there are many things we must attend to." Satsuye chuckled, "Of course, as do we." Deleana slightly bowed. Sesshomaru held your hand tighter than before and led you away.

Sesshomaru took you to a table, in the middle of the back room. He pulled the chair from out of the table and motioned for you to sit. You complied and he took his own seat.

A waiter came over with a clipboard and asked, "My lord, what would you and the miss like?" Sesshomaru motioned you to order first, "I'll have juice." Sesshomaru chuckled, "I'll have the same. We will both have a steak. Make hers well done and mine rare." The waiter asked, "Anything else, my lord?" Sesshomaru said, "That will be all, for now." The waiter bowed and left. You smiled, "Have you ever had juice?" He smirked, "No, but you seem to like it over wine and I want to try." You laugh, "I will not drink anything with alcohol in it until I turn twenty-one." He gave you a confused expression, "Why?" You giggled, "I am a goody goody." He narrowed his eyes, "I don't understand." You smirked, "Where I live, the legal alcohol drinking age is twenty-one." He chuckled, "It's unnecessary to be worried about mortal laws here. The legal age here is set by the parents and since your parents are not here, you make the decision." Your face took a saddened look and Sesshomaru realized that he made a mistake. Thoughts of your little sister and your father flowed through your mind. You missed them, terribly. Sesshomaru reached across the table and took your hands into his. You looked at him and he concentrated on your hands. He caressed them, "Forgive me. I didn't want you sad." You smiled, with a bit of sadness, "It's okay. I just miss my little sister and my father." Sesshomaru chuckled, "That's all... What about the other two and your mother and her boyfriend." You smirked, "They're actually the reason why I am not _**that**_ sad." Sesshomaru smiled. You looked up to the gorgeous chandelier, above you, "I would like to visit them, though." Sesshomaru chuckled, "I think that would appropriate." You smiled, "Thanks." You slowly caressed his hands and Sesshomaru sighed and pulled away. You looked at him confused. The waiter was back with your food and wine glasses filled with juice. You tucked your hands on your lap and he sat the platters of food on the table and set the silverware and glasses in their right places. He bowed, "Anything else, my lord?" Sesshomaru said, "Dessert, but not until we're done." The waiter bowed again, "Of course, my lord." He left. Sesshomaru took a sip of the juice and his eye went wide in shock. You smiled, "How is it?" Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, "Fantastic." You giggled. He smirked, "You have, good taste." You smiled and said, "Thank you." Sesshomaru stood and tapped his glass once with a spoon.

You noticed all the demons and demonesses were sitting at the many tables that surrounded you. They immediately became quiet at the sound.

Sesshomaru spoke, "As you all are aware this ball is no ordinary ball, but as to what kind, you are oblivious. I organized this ball for a very special person to me. Today is her 'coming of age'. Which means, I can finally announce our engagement. Lady's and Lord's, I would like to present to you, my fiancée." You stand, gracefully, next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru takes your hand as he looks at you, lovingly, "The announcement of the exact date will come later." You and Sesshomaru sit down and you can see all of the males eying you and all of the females glaring at you. You giggled, "Tough crowd." Sesshomaru smirked, "They'll get used to the idea, eventually." You asked, "That will be...?" Sesshomaru smirked, lustfully, "When we have children." You almost passed out. The idea of children seemed way too far away to be taken seriously. You giggled, "Eventually." Sesshomaru smirked, "Sooner than later." You smiled, "After we're married." Sesshomaru looked away, "That was a given." You laughed, "Indeed."  
You ate and then Sesshomaru ordered a very tasty ice cream thing. When you finally finished that he took your hand and led you outside.

It was night and so beautiful. There was no moon, but the huge dog demon fountains water gave off a mystifying glow and it illuminated the entire front lawn. Sesshomaru took you to a bench and motioned you for sit. He smiled and looked like a perfect angel, "Stay, I have a surprise for you." You nodded and Sesshomaru disappeared within a second.

For some reason Sesshomaru was taking awhile and you were getting restless. You heard a light giggle, "Did _Lord Sesshomaru_ abandoned you?" You growled, "No." Silk appeared in front of you, "Aww, you sure... because if he did, I wouldn't have to _**kill you**_." You gave her a death glare. Her hand turned blue and sped towards you. You caught her hand, "Stay _away_ from me." A dark and very familiar voice said, "Sorry silver lady, she's not yours." Zarr stepped out from the shadows, "She is a very special person to my colleague, I can not allow you to kill her." A spark of black light came next to you and formed in to Zarr's gorgeous fiancée. You dropped Silks' hand and she vanishes. Zarr's fiancée purrs, "Zarr, is this female the lord's?" Zarr nods, "She is." She continues, "Lord Sesshomaru is _very_ lucky." Zarr gets on his knees and takes her hands, "Not as luck as I am, love." She giggles, "I suppose." Sesshomaru's familiar voice says, "Zarr. What happened?" Zarr's voice went into a hiss. Sesshomaru said, "Oh." Zarr smirked, "My lord, lady... this is Shade." You smiled, "Pleased to meet you." Sesshomaru said, void of emotion, "Pleasure." Shade grimaced and Zarr laughed. You smiled, "Sesshomaru?" He said, "Oh." You then noticed him holding a small white bundle. He handed you it. You took it and opened the blanket and there it was... a beautiful sleeping baby unicorn. Sesshomaru cooed, "She's yours, happy birthday." She flickered her lovely silver eyes and flapped her silk wing and nuzzled your nose. You giggled and she snuggled up into your arms. Shade smirked, "I think she likes you." You smiled, "I think so too." Zarr yawned, "It's getting early." Shade giggled, "It is." Zarr bowed, "Lord Sesshomaru, we must take our leave." You smirked, "Are you going to burn up or something?" Zarr chuckled, "Not exactly." Shadow laughed, "No, but cranky vampires are not exactly the friendliest." Sesshomaru chucked, "Indeed." Shade and Zarr bowed, "Goodbye." They disappeared and the sun started to rise. The young unicorn yawned. Sesshomaru smirked, "It seems that we need to get to sleep ourselves." You giggled, "Where does she sleep?" Sesshomaru chuckled, "A bed is made for her in _our_ room." You smirked, "Okay." He took you into his arms and carried you off into your room. You laid the absolutely adorable unicorn in a small lace baby carriage. She was so cute, sleeping silently. Sesshomaru smirked, "She has to be fed by bottle. She's not weaned yet." You giggled, "Okay." Sesshomaru took you into his arm and asked, "Do you need to change." You smirked, "I will deal with it later." He chuckled, "Have it your way." He moved swiftly under the covers and held you close in the dawn of your life.


	29. False Tears and Death

Chapter 29

False Tears and Death

You were walking down the elaborate hallways, while admiring the blood red carpet, on your way to Sesshomaru's office. Since you weren't allowed to go back to sleep, you sat in a velvet chair in his office and read random books. You enjoyed irritating him while he was working on boring and useless papers. It entertained him enough to allow it.

He owned a slick computer, but didn't know how to use it, so you taught him. He then bought you magna books, in bulk. You didn't ask how they came from the mortal realm because he would talk too much because he opened up to you and actually likes to speak with you. That fact wouldn't bother you, except for he spent too much time over trivial things and you would become distracted by his seductive voice, so when he asked a question, you didn't hear it, just his alluring voice.

When you finally found his office you stopped to look at the beautifully embroidered, golden doors. A large silver dog howls at the shimmering silver moon and you were amazed. You felt the handles at the tips of your fingers and slowly opened the doors to take in the office in all its glory.  
You looked at the luxurious room with perceptiveness. The ceiling was a distinguished part of the room. The mural that was painted was of swift and wondrous birds flying with the clouds, in sequence and pride. The chandelier in the middle was the sun, bright and beautiful, if the color yellow appealed to you. A singing voice called, "Mi lady, do you enjoy the mural my brother painted?" You nod and face towards the woman whose name you can never remember.  
She has blue eyes, which was her most prominent feature next to her raven black hair. She was a vampire bat demon, which explained the strange ears on her head. Apparently they served under the vampire clans and she and her brother somehow got out of it. That was one of the conversations where you were unable to pay attention to Sesshomaru. She also has black armor with white outlining and black clothing under it as well as black shoes. She was the new receptionist that replaced Deleana. You helped Sesshomaru interview people for the job and she was the only one who wasn't jealous of you or slutty around Sesshomaru, so you chose her. She was very nice and her brother was the third in command after Lloyd and Seifer. You could also not remember his name.

You smiled and said, "Forgive me, but... What is your name again?" "Vya." She said when she smirked. She giggled with her brilliant eyes sparkling, "Lord Sesshomaru is in a meeting with my brother, my lady. If you wish, I am able to tell him." You sighed, "Don't worry about it... I will come back later." She nodded with her shimmering eyes filled with understanding and then remembrance, "Oh, the television Lord Sesshomaru requested for your use is in the living room. I was told to show you how to use it, my lady." You giggled at her seemingly ignorance, "I know how to use a tv." She smirked as her eyes glittered at your response, "Unfortunately, that particular television is not your usual tv." She sighed and motioned you to follow her to the finely crafted doors, "Come. I will show you." She opened the doors and stepped aside, waiting for you to exit. You sighed, in defeat, "Very well."

You followed her to the lavish living room that held leather furniture and expensive decorations with red walls and royal carpeting. This room led to many other rooms, including the stairs to the second floor, which where Sesshomaru's office resided. The eighty inch flat screen SONY television was indeed ready. It was already mounted into the wall above the perfectly bricked fireplace. The remote was neatly residing on the antiqued glass center table. Vya swiftly took the remote and pressed the power button, making the television come alive. The television switched from a black screen to a blue one that said 'enter current location sequence'. Vya said, nonchalantly, "This castle is on the 46A7B location line." You asked, skeptically, "What 'type' of television is this?" She placed her hand over her mouth and giggled, "This particular television is specially made for demons to spy in the mortal world. It is able to show you what a particular person is doing." You smirked, "Why would that capability be necessary?" Vya's face became dark as if the sun suddenly hid behind a cloud, "There are still mortals who are spiritually aware of our presence. It is necessary to keep them under control." You replied, understanding, but keeping your thoughts a secret, "I see." She pressed another button and the screen switched to a different picture that said 'confirmed', then 'please enter area code of reference'. Vya handed you the remote and said, "I'm sure you can take it from here." You nodded and she went up the stairs and entered the entrance of Sesshomaru's office. You entered your zip code and the television screen changed to say 'Access accepted', then to a picture with a blond news reporter and a green landscape with fire over a scorched area of black. Paramedics were running across the screen and firefighters with a long hose battling the flames of the charred area. It was a scene that you have seen many times before of sadness and death. You were immune to the grief that these scenes always came with from watching thousands of them. Someone always died when they were played on the news. You only have ever watched them to make sure that no one that was precious to you died, but now the reason to watch was that you missed the corrupt news because it made you feel human for some reason. The news reporter was one that you have seen from your television in your own state. Her name was Ana. She always wore the same outfit and used the same tone of voice with the same composure. Nothing was out of the ordinary, until the words of her calm and authoritative voice sunk into your mind, "We are now here, at a house of Kentai County." Your ears were alive at the mentioning of your old hometown. She continued with out stopping, letting her words flow through her viewers minds, "... where for the last of many hours, fire has engulfed a house of a family who, mere months ago, one of their own disappeared and still, has yet to be found. Still, in the midst of their loss, fate still holds them and claims precious lives. Forty-four year old Nick (enter last name here), who was helping to provide the food and shelter for his fiancée and her children, lost his life trying to save the children along with his fiancée and one of the children, thirteen- year old Tina (insert last name). The oldest child was at a friends house when the fire began and weeps over their loss." You see your sister Aleya bawling, who now has straight black hair with random pink globs. She looks more emo than punk. A black and gray full-grown cat with burnt and missing hair hops into her lap and meows a baby kitten meow. Aleya screams in joy, "Spike!" You then remember that she cared for nothing but her animals and her friends. You sigh, "Typical." You realized that she was not crying for her family, but for her cat. You notice she cries harder, but not in sadness, she cries in joy. Ana becomes the center of the cameras attention once again. She wipe tears away with a handkerchief. '_That gesture will be good for the ratings._' You thought, sarcastically. She tucks the handkerchief away and says, with composure, "This is Ana, reporting." The scene changes to the studio with Ana's colleagues. You press the power button and the television returns to a lonely black screen. "You were right they did 'get what was coming' to them." Sesshomaru said as he walked and sat down beside you. You throw your arms around him as tears spilled out of your eyes. He holds you close to give you comfort. You stutter, "Ses-shomaru?""What?" he cooed. You dry your tears, "I need to see them right now." "Why?" Tears stream down your cheeks, "She didn't mention Tiffany and I don't know how my father is feeling." He sighs, "Alright." You smile, "Thank you." He nods.


	30. Finding Cries and Father

Chapter 30

Finding Cries and Father

Within moments you were in Sesshomaru's arms and heading towards the portal that links demon world to the human realm. Trees were becoming less vivid as he flew past them at bullet speed. Everything was distorted until you entered the dark depths of the portal. Darkness was all that was visible as you felt the familiar pain of the multitudes of splinters passing through your body. You gasped at the pain. You were relieved when the image of luscious gleaming pure white flowers entered your eyes. Sesshomaru breathed, "Are you alright?" You inhaled and released, "I'll never get used to that feeling." He scoffed, "Hn." Your cling to him tightened and he sprinted quicker than before.

In mere moments he reached the burnt dark ashes of your old prison. The fire trucks and ambulances have long since departed. The only things that were left were black ashes, the tree, the gravel driveway, and caution tape blocking the area. Sesshomaru let you on your feet. There were still a few metal objects within the ashes. You wanted a better look so you walked closer. You stood next to the tree when Sesshomaru said, "Do not move." The metal thing in the distance turned to a bright yellow light and in that instance Sesshomaru snatched you and took you a far distance away from the tree. The tree caught fire from the explosion and rekindled the fire in the charred earth.

You heard familiar cries coming from the flamed area before you. The cries were indeed acquainted, but were not from Aleya. You took a step closer and called, "Tiffany?" Sesshomaru placed a hand on your shoulder. A sad weeping voice replied, "_?" You asked, troubled, "Tiffany! Where are you?" She cried out, "It's so hot! The fire is surrounding me. I can't get out!" You quietly said, "Sesshomaru. Will you..." But he was already gone.

Sesshomaru came back with Tiffany and sat her down. She fell to her knees, bawling. Some of her nappy hair was burnt off and her clothes were ruined from the black ashes. Portions of her skin had first-degree burns, but wasn't too severe. You sat next to her and wiped her face with the arm of your black kimono to get the burnt powder off. It revealed her normal long face and brown eyes. She cried harder still. You held her against you, "There, there." You cooed, "Everything will be alright." You patted her head and her cries became softer, "Now tell me... Why were you in the ashes?" She looked up at you with her tear-stained eyes. Only then did you realize all the pain she must've went through because without you, she had no one to protect her from the torment of Aleya and Tina and the interrogations of our mother, nor did she have someone to help her from the unfairness with her twin. You closed your eyes and tears fell. "_, are you okay?" Tiffany said and you felt Sesshomarus hand on your shoulder. You smiled meekly at your charred sister, "She has to come with us." "Of course." Sesshomarus silky voice said and Tiffany's eyes lit up. You dried your tears, "Thank you." You heard a car pulling into the drive way, "_! Over here!" You turned to see your messed up emo sister with her pink and black hair, Kiersten's innocent and surprised smile, and Jenny with keys in her hand next to a funky green Buick with rust spots. Aleya ran over with the others following slowly behind her. She attacks you and you fall into the lush grass with her heavy body pinning you to the ground. She screams, "Where have you been?" You point to Sesshomaru. Aleya and everyone looks. She stands as do you, "What you talking about? ... Well, anyway, I talked to a few people and I am going to go live with Emily, so... have fun with whatever hallucination's you are having!" She walks down the street a bit and says, "Hey! I'm glad you're still living!" You waved and she disappeared into the distance.

You brushed yourself off and turned to Kiersten and Jenny who are looking skeptically at Sesshomaru. Jenny stepped forward, "Is he... real?" You nod and she replies, "Ow, wow." Kiersten asks, "So, you've been with him this **entire** time." You giggle, "Yes." She walks up to Sesshomaru with confidence in her stride. She points at Sesshomaru, "You are not taking her away from me again! Nu-uh, not gonna happen." Sesshomarus nonchalant expression changes to amusement. Your eyes grow huge, "Kiersten! It's alright... you can come too." She thinks for a moment, "Well then..." She puts on her pouting face, the the cute and innocent expression, "I guess that's fine with me. Mainly because I don't like AP Chem and school is too long. It's too hard and Aleya is bugging me in the English class that I have to retake, but she isn't even the worse of them. Do you know how immature freshman are? Besides, if Sesshomaru is real, maybe I'll get to see Yuki-kun!" Jenny jumps up and down, "Can I come too? Since you have Sesshomaru, I need to find someone hot for me!" You giggle, "Of course." Sesshomaru sighs, "Are we done here?" You smirk, "Actually, I think it's time for you to meet my father." He frowns, "I already have." You smirk, "Mutually and formally." He smirks, "Why?" You giggle, "I thought you wanted to get married." Jenny and Kiersten scream, "You're getting married!" Kiersten grabs your arm and pulls you aside, "No! You can't! Your only seventeen!" You smirk, "Eighteen." She thinks for a moment, then says, "Never mind then... No! Wait! You're still too young!" You shake your head, "I'm not getting married yet! I meant when I turn twenty-one." Jenny asks, "Why twenty-one?" You smirk, "Being able to do anything you want without breaking the law. I mean, within reason, of course." Jenny says, "I guess it's reasonable." Kiersten sighs, "It is better than eighteen." Jenny screams, "No fair! I saw wanted him first." Sesshomaru brushes a lingering strand of hair behind your ear, "Not interested." Kiersten exclaims, "Not you too!" You smirk, "What Kiersten, afraid to get married?" Kiersten blushes, "No I just don't think that you have the maturity to handle adult situations." You pout, "I do too. I just hate acting mature. Being playful is way more fun." Sesshomaru chuckles, "I suppose. Though I will admit, you do need to higher your maturity level." You smirk, "You don't think I can." Sesshomaru chuckles, "I believe you can... you just won't." You sigh, "Fine, I'll just have to prove that I can." Jenny giggles, "When we get there, do you want to watch Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends?" You giggle, "Of course! I love Cheese and Blue!" Jenny smirks, "Gotcha." Kiersten and Tiffany giggles. Sesshomaru chuckles, "I think I am already winning, so what did we bet on." The realization of what they were laughing at flows through your mind. '_She got me._' You smirk, "Jenny, I'll have to take a rain check. Can we watch Yu yu Hakusho instead?" Tiffany says, "That's still a cartoon." You smirk, " It's PG- 13." Sesshomaru chuckles, "Come along we need to leave." You giggle, "So you'll take me then?" Sesshomaru sighs, "I will take you to your father's, but with only one other." Jenny yells, "Pick me!" You sigh, "Sorry, but Tiffany has to come." Jenny sighs, "Fine." Kiersten grabs Jenny's arm and pulls her to Jenny's junk car. Jenny screams, "What are you doing?" Kiersten sighs, "I need a ride to get my things and say my goodbye's and you're taking me." Kiersten smiles sweetly, "Besides, I need to tell my mom where I will be." Jenny shrugs, "Okay, but please... Let go of me!" Kiersten let's go and enters the passengers door that is quite rusty. She rolls down the squeaky window and says, "We'll be back soon." Jenny leans over Kiersten and peaks out the window, "Yeah, So get going." You smile, "Will do." Jenny buckles her seat belt and starts her green vomit car. It magically comes to life and takes off down the deserted road.

Sesshomaru says, "Stand next to me." You take your place by his side and Tiffany follows suit. You move your hair out of your face, "Do you remember where we're going?" He chuckles, "I have a very good memory." Yellow light circles you and glitter falls around you with purple dust emerging from the ground. The two mix and propel you into the sky. You fly higher and higher until the people look like little ants. Sesshomaru smirks, "We should be there in about a half an hour." You smile, "Good." Tiffany shakes, "When are we goi...ng to lan-d?" You soothe her, "Soon. Can you wait until then?" She shivers, "I gue-ss so." You untie the bow and slip off your kimono top. You tie the bow around your jeans a few times and hand it to her, "That should stop your shivering." Under your silver kimono with black butterflies on it was your black shirt that you went to demon world in, "_Thank goodness that it was very chilly this morning._" Tiffany slips it on and closes it tight. She sighs, "What about you?" You giggle, "You forget. I like the cold." Sesshomaru chuckles, "I didn't realize you still had that ragged shirt." You smirk, "I didn't want to get rid of it. Besides, all I own for outing clothes is kimonos, a dress, and black jeans. I needed a shirt because the kimonos like to slide down for some reason." Sesshomaru smirks and evil smile, "You don't know to tie the bow, do you?" You cross your arms, "It's not like someone showed me how, I guessed, at least it looks the same." Sesshomaru chuckles, "Looks, yes, but not the same." He cocks his head to the side, "It takes practice, but you'll learn. I'll get Kairio to teach you." You smirk, "You mean your scary aunt?" He glares at you and looks away, "Yes. I'm surprised she likes you. She highly dislikes mortals." You giggle, "So the evil demon _likes_ me, how hilarious." He chuckles, "It seems so. Do you believe I'm evil?" You shake your head, "I don't believe that your _evil_... just misunderstood." He chuckles, "That's nice to know." He cracks his knuckles and gives you a dark smile, "Maybe I should show you how evil I can be." He pulls you into his arms, while you try to escape, and he licks your cheek. You shriek, "Ewe, gross." Tiffany giggles, "You got licked by a puppy." You laugh, "Let go." He licks your other cheek, "I like your taste." You giggle, "I'm not a chew toy, let go." He kisses your hair, "Mine." He looks down below, "We're here, brace yourselves." Tiffany grabs your waist. Sesshomaru lands, gracefully on his feet with you in his arms. Tiffany looses her balance, but before she can fall into the gravel, Sesshomaru catches her. Sesshomaru smirks, "Watch it." The glitter and purple smoke disappears. You giggle, "Can you tell me how you do that later?" He frowns, "Yes, much." You notice your fathers burgundy colored jeep and the familiar pealed painted white garage and the white two-story house with a tacky green roof. You see the tall hedges with dying leaves and the CVS beyond it. The sounds of busy streets and loud cars enters your ears. You walk to the the cemented steps, "Come, it's time to meet my father."


	31. A Meeting for Protection

Chapter 31

A Meeting for Protection and Hand-in-Hand following Friends

The autumn wind splashed your hair against your face as the screen door flew open. Father was here and you missed him. _'I hope father likes Sesshomaru.'_ You knock on the worn and white door. You hear loud and heavy footsteps coming from the kitchen. _'The sound of his work boots, he must have just gotten home from work.'_ You sigh. The old gold handle turns and the door slowly opens. Out of the grayness, your father appears with his greasy red shirt and dirty dark blue workpants. You smile at your fathers slightly shocked brown eyes. You giggle, "Hey daddio."He finally takes it all in and gives you a slight smile, "Hey kid." The whispering wind blows. Your father says, "Come on in. This weather will make you sick." You comply and Sesshomaru, as well as Tiffany, follows you inside.

Your father leads you inside and motions you and Tiffany to sit down in the familiar living room. He didn't look towards Sesshomaru. You sigh, '_He still isn't able to see Sesshomaru. I wonder how I'll tell him.' _Your father says, "I'm relieved that you are well, _. Where have you been since April?" You shake your head, "We will address that later, but right now Tiffany needs some medical attention." He blinks once and asks, "What happened?" You lower your head, "There was a fire at my mothers' and she as well as Nick and Tina… died." His face grows saddened, "Oh. What about Aleya?" You reply, "She was at a friend's house and is apparently going to go live with Emily." Your father sighs, "That's a relief." He looks at Tiffany's sullen look, "Come on munchkin, let's get you cleaned up."

He cleans Tiffany's burns and puts some ointment on them. He says, "You're going to need a bath." He hands her the ointment and says, "Put it on before bed." She takes it and hands it to you. She smiles, wearily, "I'll lose it." You slip it in your jean pocket. Your father walks in the living room and sits in the red leather chair. He scratches his head, "What do you kids plan to do now?" You take your seat by Sesshomaru on the adjacent blue couch, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." He leaned closer to you, "What is it?" Sesshomaru tenses up next to you. You begin, "Well father… I've been wondering." He says flatly, "About what?" You continue, "You know about my crush on a certain cartoon character, right?" He slowly nods his head, "Yes, I do." You smile, "What are your feelings about that?" He leans back in the chair, "You should love who you want, and I won't stop you. I'm just worried that you might get your hopes up in the end." You smile, "Thank you." He looks at you and his eyes widen, "That's not who I think it is… right?" You look up to Sesshomaru's face and he looks at yours and smirks. You giggle, "He is." Tiffany's voice becomes awed, "Wow. Father can see him too?" You smile, "Yes." Your father's face returns to normal. He crosses his arms, "So that explains it." You ask, "What explains what?" He says, "Where you've been and why you left. You were never one to not tell someone where you were going, so I was a bit worried, but he explains it." Sesshomaru says, "It was necessary to leave. I wouldn't have been hidden for long." Your father rubs his chin, "True enough, but I wished you would have told me that you were leaving." You argued, "What excuses would I use? Hey dad, I'm going to live with my fiancé that you can't see or would you have **preferred** something that had a lie in it?" He went wide eyed, "Fiancé?" You rub your head, "Oh, yeah. I wanted you to meet him before we got married while we're here." He stood, "While you're here? What is that supposed to mean?" You hung your head, "We're leaving for his castle in demon world." He yelled, "Demon world! Where the hell is that?" You cried, "I'm sorry daddio, but I want to live with him. Is that so bad?" He steamed, "Of course it is!" Sesshomaru stood and place his hand on your father's shoulder, "Calm down. We can talk about this like civilized people." Your father yelled, "She's too young! She shouldn't even be…!" You cried softly, "I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said calmly, "I don't want her emotions torn anymore, so let's talk somewhere else." Something clicked in your fathers head and he nodded, "Follow me." Your father walked outside and Sesshomaru followed. Tiffany sat next to you and said, "Are you okay?" You cried, "I will be."

Sesshomaru's POV:

We walked in silence when we reached a picnic table. He sat down and motioned me to sit down. I took a seat and he began, "She was the one who helped me out of my depression after the divorce. She's my first child. You may not know how it feels when your oldest is ready to take on the world, but it's maddening to know your little girl is grown and already in love. It's frightening." I smirk, "I don't know how that feels, but I do know how it feels to lose a child and I never want that feeling to happen again. You can trust me with her. I love her more that I need to breathe, more than my heart will ever beat in my chest, I love her more than necessary." He smirks, "So you've already been married once. Have you told her?" I smirk, "I have, but not at the right time." He chuckles, "That's not good." I ask, curiously, "What is?" He smirks, "Making her mad." We both chuckle. I smile, "You're right about that." He smiles, "I know. Now about this fiancé business… when are you planning to get married exactly?" I smirk, "She wants to marry when she turns twenty-one." He cracks a smile, "That's so like her. Will you be able to wait that long?" I smirk, "Probably not, I do need to talk to her about that." He smiles, "You do. She is already eighteen now, so you have my consent, but on a condition." I cock my head, "What of, exactly?" He smirks, "It's not that hard, really. Just make sure she has something to do so she doesn't become lazier than she already is." I rub my chin, "I'll come up with something." He smirks, "I'm sure you will. Now, you may need to get going. I want you to leave before dark. It's supposed to rain and I don't think your flying abilities protect from water." I smirk, "You're right, they don't." I follow him inside with confidence of my loves happiness.

Your POV:

Sesshomaru comes inside with your father not too far behind. They both look less tense than before, maybe even happy. _'What did they talk about? Oh well, it's probably some guy thing.' _You dry your tears and jump into Sesshomaru's arms. He catches you and says, "I assume you feel better." You nod your head and cuddle in his arms. Your father says, "I'll expect an invitation to the wedding." You smile, "Really?" He nods his head and says, "I also want you to visit with your sister every once in awhile." You hug your father and say, "I will." Tiffany follows suit and says, "Me too." You father chuckles, "Get going." You hug him again and say, "Bye daddio." Tiffany says, "Bye, bye." You follow Sesshomaru as he exits the door and you and Tiffany say one last goodbye to your father before Sesshomaru takes off into the abyss of darkening sky from the approaching clouds.

Sesshomaru flew faster to beat the approaching storm. He was actually winning. When you finally reached Jenny and Kiersten, the clouds were on the horizon. Jenny smirked when you touched the ground, "What took you so long?" You smiled, "I'll tell you later." Jenny sighed, "Fine." Kiersten was unloading the trunk with haste. There were almost ten bags in the trunk. You smirked, "What did your mom say, Kiersten?" She laughed and said, "She said I could go, but she sent with me, a whole bunch of stuff." Jenny giggled, "Most of these bags are hers. I only have two." You chuckled, "Nice." You tried to help Kiersten with her stuff, but couldn't lift most of them. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Let me help, you might hurt yourself." Sesshomaru got the bags out in no time and you were on your way to the portal.

Jenny and Kiersten looked skeptically at the portal. Jenny asked, "Are we supposed to jump in there?" Sesshomaru chuckled, "You can if you want or you can walk in." Jenny giggled, "Okay." Jenny walked in the portal and disappeared. Kiersten was looking around at the field of white flowers. She smiled, "This place is magical. Do you think that this magic is what brought him to you?" You smirked, "Probably." Kiersten giggled, "Good." She ran into the portal after Jenny. Tiffany said, "Come on." You walked next to Sesshomaru. Tiffany walked in and also disappeared. Sesshomaru took your hand and said, "You are the only one who feels pain going through here, I wonder why." You shrug, "I don't know, but I won't let it stop me from being with you." He smirks and you two walk into darkness, hand in hand.


	32. Friends Meeting Demons

Chapter 32

Friends Meeting Demons

Once again, you feel the multitudes of splinters crashing through your body and are relieved when the light appears. The portal tosses you, but Sesshomaru holds you close and lands near your friends and your sister, gracefully. You almost fall from the pain, but Sesshomaru holds you close and safe. He picks you up with both of his hands and holds you against him. You struggle, "I am capable enough to walk by myself, you know." He smirks, "Sorry, but you're in pain and when we get home, you are going to bed." Tiffany asks, "What's wrong with her?" Sesshomaru sighs, "Every time she passes through the portal, she almost collapses and she went through twice today, she needs to rest." You pout, "I'm not that weak. Let me go!" He shakes his head, "No. Not this time." You plea, "But I wanted to show Kiersten, Jenny, and Tiffany around." Sesshomaru chuckles, "I'll get Lloyd or Seifer to 'show them around'." Kiersten sighs, "You should do what he tells you. It's not like he's going to do anything bad." Jenny smirks, "Yeah. Besides, he wouldn't dare to do anything bad while we're here." Jenny shivers, "Kiersten would take him out." Kiersten rolls her eyes and giggles, "Maybe." Tiffany runs over to the edge of the cliff and yells, "Hey guys, look at this." Everyone walks over, including Sesshomaru with you in his arms. The castle was in the far distance and there was a path leading down the cliff into the forest between the end of the path and the castle. The castle was sparkling a simple golden tone from the setting sun, or twilight. Sesshomaru smirked and kissed your hair. Jenny yelled, "Race you to the forest." She took off and Kiersten followed with Tiffany lagging behind. Tiffany cried, "Wait for me!" Sesshomaru smirked, "We're never going to get a quiet moment alone." You sighed, "Probably not." Sesshomaru chuckled, "Hold on." He leaped and landed at the edge of the forest, right before Jenny, who was in the lead. She yelled, "Not fair, you cheated." You giggled, "Has anyone ever told you that life's not fair." She got steamed. Kiersten place a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "Lighten up. You still beat me." Tiffany, who just got there, huffed, "And me." Sesshomaru chuckled, "We're leaving. I want to be at the castle by nightfall." You smirked, "Good luck with that." Jenny yelled, "Race you." They all took off, while Sesshomaru slowly, but surely followed.

~At the castle, about thirty minutes later~

Sesshomaru won the race and Jenny was ranting about him not even running and still winning. Tiffany and Kiersten came into the picture at the same time. Lloyd and Seifer walked over. Seifer seemed disgusted, "There's more of them!" Lloyd shook hands with Jenny and she practically drooled. Lloyd smiled, "How are you? My name is Lloyd. What does your name happen to be miss?" Jenny stuttered, "My... name." You giggled, "This is my friend Jenny and..." You pointed to Kiersten, "This is my friend Kiersten." You pointed to Tiffany, "And this munchkin is my little sister Tiffany." Seifer looked dumbfounded, "What's a 'munchkin'?" Kiersten spoke, "A munchkin is a small person." Tiffany puts her hands on her hips and says, "I'm not a munchkin, I'm taller than you." Sesshomaru chuckles, "I think the actual definition is small minded." Everyone, except Tiffany, cracks up laughing. Tiffany growls, "That's mean." Seifer chuckles, "She growled. Is she a demon?" You giggle, "No, that's just her personality." Seifer falls on the floor laughing. Raine rushes out from all the laughter, "Seifer are you okay?" Seifer laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes. Lloyd says, "He's fine." Seifer, who is still laughing, replies, "No... I'm dying from laughter." Kiersten screams, "She's so adorable." Raine smiles, sweetly, "Thank you." Jaken comes out and screeches, with a annoying little voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back." He looks at the people around him and says, "There's more of them. Oh! My lord... dinner is ready." Jenny walks up to Jaken and pokes him, "It's an ugly toad." Jaken replies, "Mind your manners girl and STOP POKING ME!" Jenny giggles, "But it's fun." Sesshomaru says, with a assertive voice, "Everyone inside." Jenny, Kiersten, and Tiffany follow Jaken inside. Sesshomaru says, after they have gone inside, "Send dinner up, I will be making sure that this one gets some rest." You give him a gloomy stare. Seifer asks, "What about the girls?" Sesshomaru replies, "You and Lloyd are responsible for giving them a tour and showing them to their room, safely." Seifer complains, "Why do I have to?" Lloyd sighs, "My lord, I should be able to handle three girls by myself." You sigh, "Good luck." Lloyd gives you a peculiar glance. Sesshomaru sighs, "Good night." Lloyd and Seifer walk into the castle and Sesshomaru follows.  
Sesshomaru takes you into his room, which he now shares with you, and lays you down on the bed. He walks onto the balcony and you try to follow him, but fail miserably. He caught you and laid you back on the bed and sat down, "I told you to stay." You smirk, "Make me." He leans down and gives you a passionate kiss. His silky lips run over yours and you pull him closer. He holds your hand over your head with one hand and makes the kiss deeper and longer and more intense. His body leans over yours and kisses you harder. Your breath became like fire. You heard the door open. Jenny's voice, yelled, "I didn't need to see that! I didn't need to see that! Oh... yeah, here's your dinner." Sesshomaru rolled off you and took the plates from her. She pointed a finger at Sesshomaru and said, "Naughty boy." She left after sticking a tongue at you and smirking.

Sesshomaru sat a plate on your lap and laid next to you again, eating. Sesshomaru sighed, "Interrupted again." You giggled, "We weren't going to go that far anyway." He smirked, "I wasn't planning on it, but I still don't like being interrupted in the middle of a kiss." You shoved some weird food in your mouth and sighed, "Yeah."

You finished eating, but he beat you and took a bath while he was waiting. He came in with only boxer like shorts on with the same design as his kimono top and you drooled. His hair was still a bit damp and stuck to his perfectly sculpt abs like glue. He blew out the candles one by one. He climbed into bed and took you safely in his arms, under the watchful moon.

Tiffany's Pov (during the second race and after):  
I was running in the woods, when I finally caught up with Kiersten. She was nice. She reminded me of the bright and happy sun. Kiersten smiled, "Hi Tiffany. How about you walk with me the rest of the way." I nodded, since I was very tired. She asked me how I was and told her I was a bit tired. She said that I would be fine and that I just need to rest.  
We finally caught up to the rest of them, when some weird vampire demon thing, whose name was apparently Seifer, and a demon who looked similar to Sesshomaru, whose name I found out as Lloyd. My sister introduced me as a munchkin, which was something she would normally do. There was a whole ordeal about it was and Sesshomaru said that the definition was about being small minded. I growled at that comment. Seifer than fell over freakishly laughing and this girl came over. She kinda reminded me of someone familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. While I was thinking, the imp, Jaken came out and Jenny somehow made him mad. Sesshomaru then told us to go inside and I followed the Jenny who was making fun of the poor thing. Jaken took us to where dinner was and it looked amazing. I had never seen so much food.

After dinner Lloyd took us on a tour. He showed us our rooms and I really liked mine because I didn't have to share, but Jenny and Kiersten did. I don't really know why, though. Lloyd showed us the rest of the house. Nothing really took my interest, until I saw the training room. There was a huge trampoline in the middle. It was so cool. I told Lloyd that I'd see him later and he said to get to bed at a descent hour. I smirked, "Yeah right." I was going to jump on it all night.

Kiersten's Pov (before dinner):  
Jaken, the very strange imp, led us into a lavish dinning room. The food was so good. I couldn't complain and my mom cooks really good food. I smiled at the thought of living here from now on. Lloyd, who I found very interesting, took us to our rooms after dinner. I was to share a room with Jenny, which I didn't mind because of her obvious crush on Lloyd, I would get the room to myself during the day.  
Lloyd showed us other rooms. They were all so magnificent. I really couldn't explain the thought of how gorgeous they were to me. Lloyd showed us the training room and Tiffany took off and jumped on a huge trampoline. Lloyd said something to her, but I wasn't paying attention. The conversation that Jenny was having with Lloyd was become a bit too deep for my tastes, so I said I was tired and left for bed. I passed a door that Lloyd hadn't showed us yet and I was quite curious. I opened it to find a large library. This library had four floors full of books. I searched in the non-fiction section to find some history on demons, when I found I book that was called _Forbidden Secrets of Yuki Sohma_. I couldn't help it. I sat down and read this beautiful golden lettered red book.


	33. Falling in Love with Him

Chapter 33

Falling in Love with Him

Jenny's Point of View:

I was racing Sesshomaru, who was carrying my best friend, through the woods. I wasn't going to let him to win this time around. I past Tiffany and Kiersten easily, they were so slow. The trees flowed by me as I was flying through the woods, like an eagle after its prey. My body was loosing strength and I was falling. I fell on the ground, weak and exhausted. My mind roamed into dreamless thoughts as time past. I was tired, but still so close. The light of the castle was just ahead of me, just out of reach. I crawled and tore at the dirt below my aching body, with my bag trailing behind. I didn't want to lose. I couldn't lose. I heard distance footsteps come my way. I knew, as did anyone that it was Sesshomaru. He walked past me without even giving me a look. '_Jerk_' I whispered in my mind. He was going to get it soon. My energy returned to me with a new determination, to knock the hell out of him. I ran after him with all my used up strength.  
I reached the light and aimed my fist to pulverize the jerk. I flew myself forward and he stepped quickly aside. I tripped a bit, but didn't fall. I yelled, "You jerk!" Sesshomaru smirked, "What?" I clinched my fists together and yelled, "You did that on purpose!" He grinned, evilly, "What did I do?" I yelled, "I hit you and you dodged on purpose, so I would fall on the ground!" He smirked, "That was your fault, not mine. Why did you try to hit me?" I cringed, "You deserved it!" He closed his eyes, "What did I do to make you believe that?" I yelled, "You walked and you still won!" He chuckled, "That's your fault for being so slow." Kiersten and Tiffany came through the forest about the same time. I yelled, "You're a, you're a..." Kiersten interrupted, "What's wrong Jenny?" I calmed down, "Nothing." Just then this vampireish demon came in with a guy that looked like Sesshomaru, but much more adorable. Seifer looked at me and the rest of us and said, "There's more of them!" He seemed to refer to more of _, or girls. He also seemed to be quite disgusted. The gorgeous male, Sesshomaru's twin, walked over to me and handed me his hand. I reached out to him, shaking and drooling. He took my hand and shook it. It seemed as if a wild shock of electricity flowed through the both of us. I looked into to his eyes and they smolder at me. The attractive male said, "How are you? My name is Lloyd. What does your name happen to be miss?" His voice was so seductive and made me hang on to his every word for dear life. I forgot what he said. He looked at me and I stuttered at the question that I couldn't remember, but it was on my lips even though I had left the answer through the sound of his voice, "My... name." My best friend giggled, helping me out, "This is my friend Jenny and..."She pointed to Kiersten, "This is my friend Kiersten." She pointed to Tiffany, "And this munchkin is my little sister Tiffany." The vampire demon said, "What's a 'munchkin'?" The man who took my breath away, whispered, "That is Seifer." He was apparently referring to the vampire demon thing. Kiersten spoke, "A munchkin is a small person." Tiffany placed her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not a munchkin, I'm taller than you." She was discussing to my friend. Sesshomaru chuckled, "I think the actual definition is small minded." Everyone, except Tiffany, cracked up laughing. Lloyd was deadly attractive when he laughed. Tiffany growls, "That's mean." Seifer chuckles, "She growled. Is she a demon?" I don't like Seifer, he seemed annoying. My friend giggled, "No, that's just her personality." Seifer fell on the floor laughing. A girl that looked like the child that followed Sesshomaru (Rin) came out from all the laughter, "Seifer are you okay?" Seifer laughed so hard that tears fell from his eyes. I will have to admit that Seifer looked quiet cute when he laughed. Lloyd said, in a delicious voice, "He's fine." Seifer, who was still laughing, replied, "No... I'm dying from laughter." Kiersten screamed, referring to the small girl, "She's so adorable." She replied, sweetly, "Thank you." Lloyd whispered to me, "That is Raine. She and Seifer are very close." The imp, I know all to well as Jaken, came out of the glittering golden castle and screeched, with a annoying little voice, "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back." He looked at us, who were around him and said, rudely, "There's more of them!... Oh! My lord... dinner is ready." I walked up to Jaken and poked him, something I have always wanted to do, "It's an ugly toad." Jaken replied, "Mind your manners girl and STOP POKING ME!" I giggled, being slightly amused, "But it's fun." Sesshomaru said, loudly, "Everyone inside." I followed Jaken inside with the others falling behind.

I will have to admit, Sesshomaru has good taste. His castle was so beautiful. Jaken yelled, "Come along... and stop dawdling!" I ran up to him and kicked him. Jaken yelled, "Stupid girl. I will have to tell Lord Sesshomaru about your actions." Lloyd took Jaken by the collar and said menacingly, "You should learn some manners. You are the one who tempted her with your annoying voice. You should be glad that I didn't get to you first." Jaken fell silent at Lloyd's comment. Lloyd tossed him swiftly aside, "This way to the dinning area." I followed behind him happily with the others trailing behind.

The dinning room was just as lovely as the entrance. I couldn't pay attention to my surroundings because my eyes were only watching Lloyd. He was so pretty and so much nicer than Sesshomaru. He sat on a random seat at the table and motioned me to sit next to him. All he did was ask me simple questions of my likes and dislikes, which was so first date.

After dinner, he showed us our bedrooms. He gave me one with Kiersten and Tiffany was given her own room. I definitely wouldn't be staying in my room, when I could spend time with Lloyd. We went on a tour of the house. Lloyd opened the door of a large room with a trampoline and random stuff that you could use to exercise or practice skills at archery, magic, or swordsmanship. He said, without any emotion, "This is the training room." Tiffany ran by. She took off her shoes in a swift movement and climbed onto the trampoline. She started to jump, when Lloyd yelled something that I really didn't listen to. He closed the door and said, "Come along." We walked down the royal, elaborate red hallway. Lloyd chuckled, "You remind me of someone." I blushed, "I do?" He smiled, "Yes, someone I was in love with quite a long time ago." Kiersten mentioned something about being tired and wondered off. I lowered my head, "What happened?" He smiled, meekly, "She was taken away from me." I murmured, "How tragic." He took my hand in to his and pulled it against his chest, "I won't ever let that happen again." He laid his other hand around my waist and pulled me closer. His molten golden eyes wondered into mine and my body pressed closer. He bent down and his silky lips touched mine as if they were afraid to hurt mine.  
"Jenny!" Jaken's annoying voice called. Lloyd sighed and released me, "I will murder that toad." I smirked, "Don't be so rash." He chuckled, "I'm glad Lord Sesshomaru told me to give you a room to share, otherwise I'd be tempted to spend the night." I was shocked at his words. He smirked, "Let's talk another time." He winked and walked away as soon as Jaken turned the corner.

Jaken's request was that I take the two plates that he was carrying to Sesshomaru and my friend. I complied, unwillingly, but accepted after I took the plates and kicked his behind.  
I entered their room and seen a very unpleasant sight. Sesshomaru was on top of her, though they had their clothes on, it wasn't something I needed to see.

I yelled, "I didn't need to see that! I didn't need to see that! Oh... yeah, here's your dinner." Sesshomaru rolled off her and took the plates from me, looking at me with a very unhappy expression. _'You won't be 'getting anything' tonight, lover boy._' I pointed a finger at Sesshomaru and said, "Naughty boy." I left after sticking a tongue at her and smirking.

I went straight to bed after that. I dreamed of Lloyd that night and the kiss he gave me.


	34. Life at the Castle with Friends

Chapter 34

Life at the Castle with Friends

You wake as the heat from the sun wakes you, to realize that it's morning. Sesshomaru growls in his sleep and had apparently wrapped the covers around you two last night. You tried to move without waking Sesshomaru up, but it was impossible. The blankets were like a cocoon and you were trapped until he woke. You nuzzle his neck, "Sesshomaru, it's time to get up." He nuzzled your hair, "I know." He yawned, a growl like yawn and unwrapped the blankets from the both of you. He handed you a kimono to wear that was silver with blue humming birds sitting on pink flowers and a silver obi (sash, bow thing) to go with it. You took it and he grabbed his kimono top thing, "I will show you how to tie the bow when I get back." He went into the bathroom and you went into the closet, needing something else.

Sesshomaru had bought you some nice silk black shirts to wear under the kimono. It felt too weird to not wear it. You took off you robes and slipped into a shirt and a pair of black pants. You put your hands through the kimono and slipped it on. You walked out of the closet, carrying the silver obi, to find Sesshomaru fully dressed with his armor on and everything, sitting on the bed. He said, "Come here." You stood in front of him and handed him the obi. He took it and smirked, "Turn around." You did and he stood. He slid the obi around your waist and tied and pretty bow. He chuckled, "Done." You walked into the bathroom and looked at the full mirror behind the door.

You giggled, "Thank you." Sesshomaru grabbed your wait from behind and pulled you towards him. He kissed your hair, "You like it?" You knocked him down and crawled on top of him. You kissed him deeply and released, "Yeah, I do." He pulled you closer and kissed you back with a bit of surprise, "Good." He nibbled on your ear, a bit playful like and kissed your nose. You giggled, "Sesshomaru stop." He lips touched yours, when you heard, "Forgive me my lord for intruding!" Jaken yelled, staring at you two on the bathroom floor. Sesshomaru sighed and helped you off the floor. He growled, "What Jaken?" Jaken stuttered, "I went to.. wake up the girls and.. They're nowhere to be found!" Jenny, who was still in her robe, slammed Jaken in the head. She yelled, "Thanks toad, for waking me up. I was having a nice dream, until your annoying voice ruined it." Jaken squawked, "Where were you? I didn't find you in your room." Jenny sighed, "I couldn't find my room, so I opened a random door and just plopped on to the bed and passed out." Jaken gawked, "Those rooms aren't yours, they are for guests and Sesshomaru's future kids." Sesshomaru slammed him on the head. Jenny said, shocked, "There are about twenty empty rooms down there! How many kids does Sesshomaru expect to have?!" Jaken cried, "I don't know! It depends when his wench decides to submit." This time you wacked him, but out of embarrassment. Sesshomaru sighed, "When I host an annual ball, some of the guests like to stay over and as for how many children I expect to have, I haven't talked it over with her (you), yet." Jenny sighs, "Fine." You smirk, "Where do you suppose Kiersten and Tiffany went?" Jenny giggles, "More than likely, Tiffany is in the training room, sleeping on the trampoline and I have no idea where Kiersten is, unless you have any information regarding Yuki Sohma." You sighed, "Yeah." Sesshomaru smirks, "Are you talking about that manga called Fruits Basket?" You nod your head. He continues, "Then, maybe you might want to check the library." You ask, "The library, why?" He smirks, " I completed that list you gave me on the books you wanted and got some unreleased and rare material." You sigh, "Oh." Jenny smirks, "Good, now we know were they are, even though we could've had Sesshomaru sniff them out." Sesshomaru growled. Lloyd walked in, in his usual attire, "What's all the noise?" He noticed Jenny, "How was your night, Miss Jenny." She blushed, "Very nice. Yours?" Sesshomaru whispered, in your ear, "Something I miss?" You giggled, "Apparently." Lloyd replied, "I slept well, but could've slept better." Jenny blushed and giggled, "So could have, I." Lloyd took her hand and said, "Shall we." She giggled, "We shall." They left the room and Sesshomaru commanded Jaken, who was gawking at Lloyd's unusual behavior, "Bring the other's to breakfast." He bowed, "Yes mi lord." Jaken then scurried out of the room. Sesshomaru sighed and lifted your chin, "Now that we are alone..." He bent down to kiss you. You blushed and heard a scream. You grabbed his hand and rushed out of the room, before he could get any closer.

You flew after the scream that sounded like Kiersten, without hesitation.


	35. Haunted

Chapter 35

Haunted

You ran to Kiersten, dragging Sesshomaru behind you. You eventually came to the staircase that led down to the entrance.  
Standing in front of Kiersten was a abnormally beautiful man with emotionless silver eyes, long silver hair with light bangs that covered his forehead, a silver cloak to cover him, and beautiful silver wings. The weirdest things about him weren't the wings, it was the fact that he was see through and glowing.

Kiersten ran behind you. Sesshomaru took a step foreword, ahead of you, "What is your purpose here?" The ghost pointed at you and spoke softly, with an angelic voice, "I need to speak with her." Sesshomaru took a protective stance and growled, "Then speak or leave." The ghost spoke, "In time, Sesshomaru, but I prefer to speak elsewhere." He closed his eyes and became almost invisible, "Meet me at the mansion where no one lives in the Land of Dragons. This concerns her life, I wouldn't take too long." With that, he vanished.  
Sesshomaru relaxed, "Pack your things." You suddenly felt someone holding on your arm. You turned to see Tiffany with her eyes filled with tears. She cried, "Don't leave me! I don't want you to die!" She broke down and bawled. _'I can't leave her here, not after what happened yesterday.'_ You looked to Sesshomaru for answers. He nodded, understanding. You bent down to her and held her, "You can come." Her face lightened up at your words, "But, no more tears, okay?" She nodded, drying her face. You smirked, seeing her still in your kimono top from yesterday. You laughed, "Now go get changed and pack a few pairs of clothes." She nodded, happily and ran off, with Kiersten following. Sesshomaru smirked, "You handled that well." You smiled, "Thanks." He wrapped his arms around you, "I won't let anything happen to you, so don't worry." You smirk, "I'm not. You're the one who is worried." He gives you a _'don't push it'_ expression. You caress his face, "You are so, cuuute." You giggle, "Come on, tough guy. We got to get ready." He smirked and followed you up the stairs.

**~A few hours later, after getting rid of Jaken.~**

You and Tiffany had been following Sesshomaru through the woods, slowly. He was getting irritated at your pace. You two had already complained about being tired and hungry. He was such in a hurry that you skipped breakfast. You sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time, "Sesshomaru." He replied, like a broken record, "What is it now." You complain, "I'm hungry." Tiffany sighed, "Me too." Sesshomaru growled, "You just ate an hour ago." You sighed, "But that was an hour ago, I'm still hungry, besides you can't really call berries a meal." Tiffany said, "No, you can't." Sesshomaru growled, "If you wait a bit, you can catch some fish in a stream." You complained, "I have to eat a yucky fish that swim in it's own filth!" Tiffany said, "I don't want to kill a poor helpless fish." Sesshomaru sighed, "We ate fish last night and I am sure you both ate it." You give him a glare, "It's not the same! I didn't have to kill it or touch it." He sighed, "Fine, go hungry." You murmured, "But... I will still be hungry." Both you and Tiffany's stomach growls. Sesshomaru growls, "If I make it for you, will you eat it." You giggle, "Without a doubt." Sesshomaru sighs, "Fine."

**~ 30 minutes later, when the fish on a stick is served~**

You were sitting in a small clearing with the three of you spread out around a fire. Sesshomaru was staring intently at the cooking fish. He handed you a cooked fish with deep claw marks on a stick. You remember how brutally he caught it. You took a bite and sighed, "Poor fish." He growled, "What now?" You glared at him, "You didn't have to be so mean to the helpless thing." He stared in to the crackling fire, "It wouldn't let me catch it." You sighed and then perked up, "Hey, Tiffany. How's the fish?" Tiffany took a bite, "Dead... and cooked." Sesshomaru chuckled, "Hurry up, I don't want to waste time." You sighed and finished chowing down on the fish. Poor fishy.

**~A bit later~**  
You were walking across a barren land with many dead trees and no plant life in sight. You scanned the area for signs of life, but it was no use. There was nothing. Nothing, but creepy looking black trees with no leaves. You asked, "Where are we?" Tiffany complained, "I'm tired." Sesshomaru glared, "We are in the Land of Dragons." You both perked up at those words. You asked, "Why is there no life here?" He sighed, "Leviathan was a dragon master. She ruled over all dragons and they followed her every command. She was one of the most powerful beings at the time. She tied with Athena, goddess of war. Leviathan died when I was still young, I couldn't tell you much about her." His voice became dark, "This land was said to be her life force and since she is dead, it is also. I have heard that it will only be revived when her successor becomes known and she will be the new queen." You smiled, "Cool, but why is the mansion in the Land of Dragons?" He chuckled, "Because the mansion we're searching for _is_ Leviathan's castle."


	36. Haunted Mansion

Chapter 36

Haunted Mansion

You smirked, "Interesting, but why does that man want to meet us there?" He sighed, "I don't know." He glared, "But, he did know my name... I've might have met him... somewhere." You sighed, "Oh..." You look to the horizon and see something that resembles a long boat, but it didn't have the sharp ends of a boat. You smile, "Look! A very strange looking boat." You point into the distant horizon. Tiffany asks, "Where? I don't see it." You show her exactly where and she says, "You're right, that is a very strange boat." Sesshomaru says, nonchalant, "That's no boat." You asked, "Then... What is it?" He replies, "Leviathans' mansion." You smile, "Good... I was wondering when we were going to get there." Tiffany sighs, "Yeah. I'm tired." He smirks, "Do not let your guard down." You ask, innocently, "Why?" He chuckles, "There is more reasons the one why this land has yet to have a Lord." You look at him with a quizzical glance. He smiles, menacingly, "There are revenants that lurk about, haunting the castle. They are the ghosts of the ones who served their dead master." Tiffany shivers, "So, the mansion is haunted." Sesshomaru chuckles, "Indeed."

You, Sesshomaru, and Tiffany stood at the gates that ran around the castle. The castle or mansion was larger than Sesshomaru's and wider. It looked quite old with vines covering it.

There was a large, normal shaped marble fountain in the middle of the barren lawn, as well as a marble bench. They were covered in dead vines. The castle was quite spooky and became even more so as dark clouds that threatened rain approached.

You followed Sesshomaru to the castle doors, which were beautifully made. The doors had a black dragon with red eyes overseeing a landscape filled with flowers. Sesshomaru turned the old silver handle to the mansion. The door slowly opened with a horrible creaky screeching sound. You walked in and the door slammed behind you as soon as you entered.  
Inside, it was dark. You could only see what the light showed you from the boarded up windows. There were many pieces of expensive and elaborate furniture in the entrance. It seemed to be a meeting room or something. Everything was covered in cobwebs and dust. Sesshomaru spoke, "Stay close." A sudden slash of his whip brought the lights above on from a old chandelier. The flickering flames from above showed what was unable to be seen in the darkness. There was a door way to your right and ahead of you to your left. You noticed the floor beneath you. It was all cherry wood. You looked around. The walls had murals of beautiful dragons. One mural in particular caught your attention. It was a painting of a woman that had long and beautiful black hair, beautiful and serene brown eyes, and a perfect body with a dark cloak to cover her. She was indeed gorgeous, but she wasn't what caught your attention, it was who was next to her. He looked like an older version of Sesshomaru with his hair in a ponytail and he only had one stripe on each side of his face and they were blue. You asked, your voice barely above a whisper, "Is that...?" Sesshomaru replied, "Yes, he is my father and Leviathan." You looked back to the painting, "But why is he in a picture with Leviathan?" Sesshomaru sighed, "That, I do not know." Tiffany yelled, "Look out!" Before you knew what was happening, you felt arms around your waist and heard a loud crash. Sesshomaru had taken you back to the door, just before the ceiling collapsed. What emerged from the dust is what made you terrified.

It was a ghost. It was see through, just like the man from earlier. It was a white cloaked figure with a scythe in its obscured green hands. It was floating and had no legs. You shook, "Ses...shomaru?" Sesshomaru spoke, "Stay back." You and Tiffany cowered behind Sesshomaru. Then, Tiffany screamed. Another ghost was on Tiffany's left, but this one was different. It was cloaked in black and was standing on its feet. This one was also see through, but it held a sword. A very long sword at that. They both slashed out at Sesshomaru at the same time. Sesshomaru held them off easily. Sesshomaru smirked, "Find a place to take cover." You nodded and took Tiffany's hand. You ran towards the right doorway, dragging her behind. She cried, "I'm... scared." You soothed her, "We'll be fine, Sesshomaru will protect us." You entered another dusty room. You saw a staircase. _'Perfect, that will help and we won't slow_ _Sesshomaru down.'_ You skidded to a halt.

What was in your way, to the stairs was another black hooded figure that was see through. This one held a schimitar, but this isn't what made Tiffany and you scream. It was the blood, dripping from his sword and the dead, motionless body on the ground.

Someone had come here before you.

Someone lay dead, maybe searching for something in this castle.

And this something that these ghosts were trying to protect, wasn't you.  
You looked for an escape. Somewhere, anywhere to hide your sister. You saw the horrifying deadly ghost approach you. You saw the blood drip from his oozing blade. Then, you saw hope as his blade was sent away in a blur. Sesshomaru was there, standing before you. You and Tiffany ran to him. You hugged him and kissed him on his soft cheek, "Thank you, so much." His attention was fixed on the ghost that was trying to regain himself. He said, "Go. I shall be there soon." Without a question, you ran up the marble staircase to the next floor, hearing the clashing of swords from the first floor. This floor also had the same carpet. You saw a door to the right, to the left, and one in front of you. You opened the door in front of you and walked inside.

You felt around for a switch. You felt nothing, but a oddly shaped surface. It was cold and smooth. It was like it wasn't connected to the wall, though. Tiffany pulled something, like a chain and the lights flickered on.  
You were in a small, enclosed room. You screamed, when you realized what you had just felt. It was an old skeleton, chained to the wall, covered with dust. You opened the door and flew out blindly, only to run into Sesshomaru at the door. He walked past you and turned around. Tiffany yelled, "_" Sesshomaru's hand went past you and slammed the door shut. Next thing you knew, you were in his arms. You heard a slashing sound and felt the floor shake from falling objects. You turned around, everything looked fine. Sesshomaru tried to budge the door, but to no avail. You looked towards the old skeleton, thinking of how the person died slowly. Tiffany clung to you and cried, with tears spilling, "We're trapped."


	37. Bravery and A Quest for Life

Chapter 37

Bravery and A Quest for Life

Tiffany was blubbering with tears streaming down her face and into he nappy hair. She was a mess. You leaned down and whispered,

"We'll be fine. We will find a way out, so don't worry. Okay?" She wiped her tears away and put on a fake smile,

"Okay, I'll try not to worry." You cradled her until her tears stopped flowing.

Sesshomaru's POV:

I smiled, _'She sure does act like a mother to her little sister._' I sighed. _'She will be a perfect mother to our children, though... they will be half-breeds, but I don't want anyone but her so it won't matter.'_ I smirked, inwardly.

"Sesshomaru." Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Your POV:

You stood and observed the area. You looked at the skeleton. It was the only thing out of place. It almost looked fake, when you got close. You closed your eyes and thought what the people did when they were in this kind of situation. _'They observed the walls.'_ You smirked and decided to do knock on the walls and see if one sounded hollow, so Sesshomaru could break it open.

You knocked on all of the walls and one wall did sound hollow, like a door. You looked at the wall and felt it, but you couldn't figure out how to open it and you scratched out having Sesshomaru break it in because it was a thick wall and you didn't want Sesshomaru hurt. You looked at the skeleton again. You suddenly felt an urge to touch it. You poked its forehead. You heard something move and then a weird sound. You looked around the room, but couldn't pinpoint anything different. Tiffany stood,

"Look over there!" She pointed to the other end of the room, opposite of where the collapsed door was. Part of the wall was missing, like a large doorway. You smirked, "Sesshomaru." It was like you snapped him out of his thoughts. You pointed to the doorway. He walked over to you,

"What happened?" You laugh,

"I poked the skeleton and the wall went away." He looks at you, strangely, then sighs, "Let's go." He walks away and you and Tiffany follow him close behind.

You follow him into the dark abyss, not being able to see anything. A small light at the end of the darkness, slowly becomes increasingly larger as you walked.

The light becomes a bedroom. A very nice and exquisite bedroom. The silver haired ghost from before, sits in a chair next to the bed. He lifts his head,

"I was wondering when you were going to get here, Lord Sesshomaru. I am quite surprised that you took so long. You have been here before, I might add." Sesshomaru speaks,

"I've never been to this castle... Who are you?" The silver haired man chuckles,

"I suppose you don't remember me. After all, you were just a child." Sesshomaru growls, "Impossible." The silver haired ghost laughs,

"My name is Yue. I was Leviathans right hand, before her death." You found the name familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it. Sesshomaru glared at Yue,

"What is it that you want?" Yue smirked,

"I told you before." Sesshomaru was losing his temper,

"What did you mean by 'it concerns her life.'?" Yue narrows his eyes,

"Sesshomaru do you care for her?" Sesshomaru looks back at you and says,

"That is none of your concern. Why?" Yue sighs,

"If something doesn't change and soon, she will perish." Sesshomaru gives Yue a death glare,

"Why is that?" Yue chuckles,

"That Sesshomaru, you will need to find out on your own." Sesshomaru sighs,

"Tell me what I need to do then." Yue shakes his head,

"I am not allowed to tell you the details, but I can tell you that she will perish if you don't love her because I can see that she loves you, very much." Sesshomaru sighs,

"I see. Then we must leave then." Yue sighs,

"Indeed you do, but please take the elevator. You will encounter more revenants than necessary if you don't." Sesshomaru nods and walks out the door with Tiffany close behind. You look at Yue's eyes before you leave. _'He's crying. I wonder what for?'_ He looks to you and smiles. He whispers,

I wish you luck on your journey." You ask,

"What journey?" He disappears and his voice echoes through the room,

"For love."

You follow Sesshomaru into the dark abyss and into a door that you didn't notice before. He touches something on the wall and the door closes. You feel movement downward and the door opens. Sesshomaru steps out and you follow behind. You were back in the living room, next to the fireplace. Sesshomaru walks out the door, into the front lawn. _Wait lawn?_ There were flowers everywhere as well as trees. The dessert land was gone. Tiffany whispers in your ear,

"Who was that?" You giggle,

"I don't know." You smile,

"Sesshomaru?" He sighs,

"What?" You giggle,

"Why is the land no longer barren? I thought the land will only be restored if Leviathans successor becomes known." He says,

"I don't know." He looks at you for a moment and asks,  
"Why are you not afraid?"  
You giggle,  
"Afraid of what?"  
Sesshomaru sighs,  
"That man said that you were going to die. Are you not afraid to die?"  
You laugh,  
"No, I am not afraid." Sesshomaru smirks,  
"Why is that?" You kiss him on the cheek,  
"Because I know that you won't allow me to die."  
You wink and he blushes. Tiffany complains,

"I'm hungry." Your stomach mummers,

"So am I." Sesshomaru growls,

"When we get to the castle." You sigh,

"But I'm hungry now." Tiffany laughs. Sesshomaru sighs,

"Fine."


	38. Welcomes, Annoyance, and Depression

Chapter 38

Welcomes, Annoyance, and Depression

It was late and you were on your way home. You knew this because you passed the perfect, clear waterfall who flowed into the small river through the forest outside the castle. You had eaten earlier. Sesshomaru had caught you and Tiffany some fish, so you didn't need to stop again. They tasted alright. You didn't like the idea of killing for food, though you did like meat, you didn't want to be the one responsible for its death. The idea of it made you sad, but you made an effort not to show it, in your expression.

Sesshomaru was mad at you, for some reason. You couldn't fathom the reason behind it. He's been mad with you since you left Leviathans castle. _'Maybe he's worried.'_ You thought. You couldn't blame him. He gave you his soul and if you died, he may as well. You weren't worried at all by your death, it _was_ going to happen sooner or later. You were worried about bringing Sesshomaru down with you.

You sighed, 'It would be my fault if he dies.' Tiffany looked to you, though you didn't notice, "What's wrong?" Her question snapped you out of your thoughts, "Don't worry about it... It's nothing I can't handle." You didn't want her or Sesshomaru to worry. Sesshomaru glanced at you and then looked away. Tiffany sighed, "Okay." She didn't want to press the question, nor did she want to make you mad.

You made it to the gloriously detailed castle doors at dusk. Sesshomaru opened the doors and stepped through. You followed. You were immediately attacked. You came to your senses to notice your lovable baby unicorn, sitting on your chest. You smiled, "Hello." You sat up and cradled her in your arms. You heard an, "Aww," in three different voices. You looked up to see Tiffany, Kiersten, and Jenny hovering above you to get a closer look at the small creature in your arms. You giggled and whispered to the unicorn, "Go say 'hi' to Sesshomaru." Her beautiful silver eyes fluttered open. She flapped her angelic wings and took flight into the air. Sesshomaru stood still. He knew this trick very well, and he made it easier for her to land. She nuzzled his forehead and cuddled up into his hair. She was very clean, she was bathed once a day, and Sesshomaru didn't mind it as long as he didn't have to hold her. Kiersten giggled. Jenny smirked, "I think she likes you." Tiffany jumped up and down, "Can I hold her?" You smiled, "Sure, just be gentle." Uni (the name you gave her) flew down into your open arms. You turned to face them. You smiled, "Uni?" She looked at you, curiously, "This is Tiffany, Kiersten and Jenny." You pointed to each one of them as you said their names. Uni neighed happily. She hopped into Tiffany's arms. Kiersten pets her, "When did you get her?" You smiled at the memory, "My eighteenth birthday. Sesshomaru gave her to me." "Wow." Kiersten replied. Jenny was playing with her wings. Uni didn't mind, she liked the attention. Jenny giggled, "How old is she?" Uni licked Jenny's hand. You smiled, "A few months, actually. I still have to feed her by bottle." Jenny smirked, "She's like yours and Sesshomaru's child." You blushed and heard a familiar annoying screech, "Lord Sesshomaru! You've returned." You sighed. Jenny growled, "When is that warped frog going to die? He's been bothering me and Lloyd since you left." You shrugged. Jaken appeared at the top of the stairs and tumbled down. He was obviously in a hurry. He rubbed his skull and bowed at Sesshomaru's feet, "Lord Sesshom..." Sesshomaru kicked him, hard. Jaken recovered and bowed, where he landed, "Forgive me my lord, but Lord Satsuye sent you an urgent message." Sesshomaru growled, "I'll deal with it later. I have other things, more urgent, that needs my attention." Sesshomaru turned, "_, I need to speak with you." I stood and walked to him. Jaken did as well. Sesshomaru glared at Jaken, "Alone." You followed him towards his office, silently. Uni flew into your arms. You rubbed her head. You whispered to her, "Play with Kiersten, okay." She nuzzled your forehead and flew to Kiersten. Kiersten mouthed a 'Thank you.' You nodded and walked into Sesshomaru's office.


	39. Learning to Defend and Protect

Chapter 39

Learning to Defend and Protect

You entered Sesshomaru's office and laid in the chair, which was similar to one the resided in a psychiatrist's' office. Sesshomaru took his usual seat behind the desk and flipped through some documents in a stack of papers. You sighed, knowing that he would never get to the point if you didn't ask. "What is it?" Sesshomaru scanned one of the documents, closely. "You are upset." He stated. You growled, "And you're angry." He sat the papers down and looked at you. You stared back into his concerned eyes. You two stayed like that for a few moments until you sighed. "Why?" He scanned another document. "There are things I don't know and they irritate me." He sighed. "Especially when it comes to protecting you, defending your life." He glared at the words written on the document. "You are mortal and fragile. I do not care to risk your life." He sighed. "I care about you more than I should." He growled at his words. "You are a weakness to me, something that won't change. Realize that if you are faced with danger, I am also." You sighed, "I know... and I know that there is nothing I can do to change that." "There is." You growled, frustrated, "Then tell me what I can do." He looked at you, eyes filled with concern, "You can fight." You shrieked, "What?! But I don't know how!" He sighed, "I can teach you." You relaxed. He continued, "Do you remember Silk, Rysa, and Aqua?" You growled, "Yeah, the three sluts." He chuckled, "Yes and if I recall correctly, you defeated them." You sighed, "But I..." He interrupted, "You were able to do so because you have a natural talent in fighting." You laughed, "When I am not being a klutz and if I recall correctly, all I did was dodge and punch." He sighed and shook his head, "Yes, well... I believe that I can teach you to protect yourself, at least until I save you." You sighed, "Fine, but I want to use a sword." He chuckled, "I have just the one."

He walked you to the training room through the elegant hallways. It was one of the doors on the second floor. The training room was hidden from plain sight, near the extra bedrooms that were used for unimportant guests.

The training room held multitudes of targets, dummies, and climbing equipment. The most interesting object was the wall that held within it, a locked glass case, which kept guns, bullets, bows, arrows, scythes, kunais, shurigans, and swords. Sesshomaru unlocked the case with an odd shaped key and took out a black handle sword with blue characters inscribed on it, kept in a black leather sheathe.

Sesshomaru place the charming sword into your willing hands. Sesshomaru heavily sighed, "I had this sword commissioned months ago with my own fangs. The one who I appointed the job to said that only myself and the one who it was made for, may touch this sword." You nodded and pulled the sword partially out of its sheathe. The swords blade was blue, quite bizarre for a sword. "Why is the blade blue?" Sesshomaru stared at you in a confused state, "Hand me it." You sheathed the sword and placed it into Sesshomaru's wanting hand. He slid the sheathe off and the blade was a normal silver hue. He growled, "You are delusional." You sighed, "Sorry." He sheathed the sword and handed it to you. You slid the sheath completely off and it was once again blue with black characters of old writing. Your body trembled, "Sesshomaru..." He glanced at you and then at the sword, which was still and eerie blue. He moved next to you and smirked, "Interesting." You jumped, "What?!" He chuckled, "I suppose that this sword was meant for you." You focus your eyes upon the strange writing, "What do these characters represent?" Sesshomaru laid his eyes atop the sword, "It says 'Legend of Dragons'... This is..." He cringed his eyes,"... unusual." You give him a confused stare, "What does it mean." His expression slips back to his normal emotionless state and turns to get his sword, "I am... not sure." You shake your head, "Fine then, time to teach." He smirks, "Of course."

He smirks, "Of course... First, you'll need protection." He throws you a black cloak with silver chains and a hood. "This cloak is made of blade and elemental resistance material. It shall be useful to you." You slip it on, a perfect fit. You smiled, listening to the high bell-like sound of the chains clinging together, "Nice." Sesshomaru chuckled, "Second, you need to learn the basics of fighting." You sighed with dread. He chuckled, "Forgive me, it is unavoidable. Now... let's start with the stance."

He showed you different stances for each of the three battle modes: Attack, Defense, and Preparatory.

A little while later, after Sesshomaru had completed demonstrating, he smirked, "Now, you try." You smirked, psyched, "Sure." You attempted a stance, that was to your liking, of each of the three modes. He corrected you if a placement of your body was off. You did okay, though you didn't understand the reasons behind it, though it was still nice to spend some time with him, no matter what or how trivial.

Then, he moved on to to 'when to strike'. You had difficulty remembering when and timing it just right. It wasn't all on just instinct. "Now, if you do this correct, it could mean the life or death of you or your opponent." You paid close attention, though, it wasn't hard to remember.

Lastly, he taught you tactics. Of all the things that Sesshomaru taught you, this one, you found the easiest to master. He was surprised that you caught on so quickly. You were glad.

Just as Sesshomaru was going to teach you how to actually swing a sword, the dinner bell rung and Jaken yelled, "Dinner!" Unfortunately, both you and Sesshomaru were hungry, so you both placed your swords in the case and went to dinner.

_~Sesshomaru's Pov~ * At night, awake, next to you as you sleep in dreamland *_

I couldn't keep my mind off of her and the possibility that she could die at any point in time. It was nerve- wrecking, unthinkable. I didn't want her death, not now, nor ever. She belonged with me for the rest of forever and longer. I laid my hand on her face and rubbed her cheeks softly. I spoke to her sleeping form, "I can not have your death, not yet..." My body trembled at my words, hating them, loathing them. She had yet to truly become mine and I didn't want to loose her, ever. If she was mine, she would be bound with me forever, even in death. Our souls would sleep until we would be born anew and spend together in that forever.

There had to be a way to prolong her life longer... to make her a demon. Of course, this is the answer and I know the perfect person to ask... father.

_~Your Pov~ * In the early morning of the rising sun * _

You wake as usual and sat up, stretching. You didn't feel your loves presence. You searched and found nothing, nothing, but a beautifully scripted letter.

"Forgive me, Princess,

But I had to make my leave

To find a way to fight the inevitable.

Love as always,

Sesshomaru"


	40. Saving and Incoming Danger

Chapter 40

Saving and Incoming Danger

Sesshomaru left. You missed him. He had been away for three days now and you were worried. You were leaning on the balcony, watching the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. It was fall, but most of the trees that were near were either cherry blossoms or evergreens. It still looked like Spring, even though it was late September. The nights have grown colder and since Sesshomaru had been missing for three days, he wasn't there to keep you warm. Someone knocked on your door. You sighed, "Come in." Kiersten and Jenny came in with melancholy looks on their faces. Kiersten asked, sweetly, "What's wrong?" Jenny smacked Kiersten on the head. "Ow. That hurt." Kiersten cried. Jenny huffed, "She misses her lover boy, duh. Idiot." Kiersten smiled, "Don't worry, I know he'll come back." Jenny had a look of sudden realization on her face, "I don't know what I would do if my precious Lloyd was out there in the world with powerful demons and dragons. I would just die if something happened to him." Kiersten mumbled, "I hope he feels the same way." Jenny yelled, "What did you say?!" They started arguing. You returned your gaze to the scenery and sighed, "I wonder when he'll come home."  
**  
**~Sesshomaru's POV~

I was on my way to meet father. 'He'll know what to do.' I was worried about her, what Yue said. She wasn't worried. Her life was at stake. Maybe she didn't notice, but mine was as well. That necklace allows me to live only as long as she does. I was already condemned to the short life span of a mortal, but now... it could be shorter. If I could turn her blood into a demon's, she won't be in as much danger. Still, that doesn't guarantee that she will live for very long, even if she becomes a demon. What did Yue mean?! The irritation of not knowing of how to save her was unbearable. 'She can't die, not yet.'  
Not before I could show her I love her. Not until then. At least.

I reached, the tunnel. It lead to the border between this world and the next. I met the two stone statues. They bowed before me and one said, "You may pass." The grand door behind them opened into a bright light and I stepped through.

There were bones, everywhere. I flew above them, not wanting to waist time.

I reached my destination. Fathers' bones were before me and I unsheathed my Tensaiga. A voice called, "Wait, Sesshomaru." A bright light appeared before me and father stepped forward. I sheathed my Tensaiga. Father crossed his arms, "Sesshomaru, what is it that you need to speak with me?" I spoke, "I wish to know how to turn a mortal into a demon." Father smirked, "So, you've fallen in love with a mortal." I merely nodded. He sighed, "Unfortunately, I don't know." I growled. Father pursued my purpose, "Why is it that you seek, for her, a longer life span?" I clenched my teeth, "After the obvious the fact that she could live as long as a demon... A demon named Yue called myself and her to his domain and warned us that she will perish." Father rubbed his chin and whispered, talking to himself more than to me, "Yue huh? I would think he'd be dead after so many years without a mate." I sighed, "He is a mere spirit, now tied to life from loose ends." Father looked amused, "So, you think changing her to a demon would save her?" I spoke, "Yes." Father sighed, "Love her and she will be saved. As for changing her to a demon, you will have to figure that out on your own." I nodded, in defeat, "Of course." He disappeared. I growled, "What good is loving her going to get me if she's dead?!" I flew off into the abyss to find an answer.

~Your Pov~

You sigh, for what seemed like the millionth time. You felt a slap against your head. You turned to meet Jenny's annoyed expression. You rubbed your head. "What did you do that for?" Jenny growled. "Quit sulking and go after him!" You looked at her, surprised. Kiersten screamed, "No! You can't, just wait for him to come back." Jenny yelled, "There is no other way! Besides, he could be dead for all you know." I growled at the casual tone of her voice, "He's not dead." She smirked, "How do you know?" You stood and walked to the closet, "He can't die, besides..." You strap your sword to your side and slip on the cloak. You hug Kiersten before walking out the door, "... I won't allow it."  
You left the castle, after questioning Jaken, to find Sesshomaru. You weren't about to let him get away with dying. You walked on searching, even if it took all eternity. And danger was coming and soon and you and Sesshomaru were unaware.


	41. Lurking Danger

Chapter 41

Lurking Danger

It had been only a few hours since you left the castle and already, you were tired. It was abnormally hot for a late September day. Everything felt sticky and wet. You were having problems walking through the forest. "Stupid tree." You told the tree that just braised your arm. You stumbled over the uneven ground and tripped over a bush to land on the dusty ground. You angrily brushed yourself off and kicked the bush. A hissing sound came from the ground surrounding you. You said, shakily, "Don't tell me that's what I think it is." A snake slithered towards you and hissed. You shrieked, "Snake!" You rushed through the forest with tree limbs slapping your face and shredding your clothes. You ran out of the forest and found a river. You sighed, "Thank goodness." You bent down and scooped some water into your hands and took a sip. A growling sound erupts from the other side of the river. You turned to see a brown wolf, ready to attack. You stood and ran.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I was soaring through the sky, thinking. I was worried about how much time I had spent away. I wasn't too far away from the castle, but I felt a pull from a different direction than the castle. This pull comes from _, but I wasn't too sure this time_. 'Did she leave?_' I cursed myself for thinking such things. I was on my way back to the castle. There was no use to search anymore if I couldn't find any useful information from father. Grandfather would be the only other who would know, but he was already against giving _ my soul and she's mortal. It would be... out of the question. I sighed_, 'There must be a way to make her immortal._' I chuckled, '_I suppose I could have her turned into a vampire. I wonder what grandfather would say about that_.' He absolutely detest vampires; he hates them more than mortals. Though, it's not saying much. He was the cruelest pureblooded demon to have existed. He enjoyed killing for the fun of it. I sighed_, 'Death is my ally for that reason.'_ I chuckled, "It no longer matters what she is. As long as she lives." I landed on the stairs leading to the castle. I sighed, '_As long as she's here now.._.' I opened the doors, who made a foreboding sound. '..._I can be at peace_.' The sound of children playing echoed through the halls, into my ears.

I entered the living room to find Raine and _'s younger sister running about the room. They immediately stopped when they saw me. Raine tilted her head to the side, "Sesshomaru sama, where is _ sama?" I narrowed my eyes_. 'What did she say? She's not here!?_' "What do you mean?" Raine smiled, shyly, "Seifer kun said that Sesshomaru sama would bring Lady _ home." I sighed, '_She left_.' I asked, with concern, "Where is she?" Raine shook her head and Tiffany was afraid. '_Odd child. It is a simple question.'_ Tiffany slowly stepped foreword and bowed her head, "_ left to go find you. She was worried." '_To go find me? She was worried? Why would she?...'_ I asked, calming down, "Approximately how long have I been absent?" Raine looked at me oddly, "Three days." '_Impossible, it was only a few hours, oh..._' I sighed, "I'll be back." I open the door. Raine shouts, "Come back with _ sama!" I nodded once. I would find her.

Just before I left, I heard a squeaking voice, "Sesshomaru sama! You've returned, my lord!" Jaken gripped my leg and I threw him off. I turned to leave, "I'm leaving." Jaken shouted, in alarm, "You can't! My lord, Satsuye has an urgent message for you." I growled, "I'll deal with it later." He called, "But, it..." I slammed the door behind me to find the one of the most importance to me.


	42. Change Anew

Chapter 42

Change Anew

~Your POV~  
You were running as fast as your scrawny legs would take you. You ran past the trees while the wolf howled and chased after you. You felt that your legs wouldn't hold out much longer, when the sound of the chase disappeared into the fading light. You slowed down. The wolf was no longer chasing you. You sighed with relief and continue walking through the forest.

The forest was getting darker, but it was still about noon. You were afraid, but the determination of finding the one you love over powered the fear. The darkness eventually lifted into a bright and sunny day. The meadow before you was serene. You felt a wave of ease wash over you. You breathed in deeply and sighed. 'Finally, some relief.' You heard the cracking sound of a branch. You turned to face something truly terrible. It wasn't a spider, nor was it a snake, but it had you shaking with fear.

It threw your body into the air with its vines and slashed your arm with it's flesh tearing tentacles. You screamed. The monster threw you into a tree. You gasped having the air knocked out of you. You felt the sting of poison flowing through your veins. You winced. You stood and realized that the thing was coming back and this time, it wasn't to injure. You would be eaten if you didn't figure out something quick.  
You felt weight at your side. You sword was at your side. 'It's as good of time as any.' You prayed, "Please allow me to beat this thing." Quite frankly, you didn't want to be eaten. No one in your situation would either, to be eaten alive. The monster had teeth, too many teeth for that matter and they were sharp and that what gave you the determination to win 'cause you didn't want to be eaten. You unsheathed your sword. The blade changed to blue with intricate designs of red. 'Can this sword become any more strange?' You shook your head in disbelief. You sigh, seeing the monster coming a bit too close for comfort. You went into your favorite fighting stance. The monster sent its vines and tentacles after you. You blocked, dodged, and slashed while the monstrosity howled in pain. After, you had sliced off every tentacle and vine, it came head on for the kill and the end of your life.

You were exhausted and in pain, the poison had spread quite a lot since the beginning of the fight. You were ready. It flew after you in rage. Once it came in range, you sliced it in two. It, being dead, was not a pretty sight to look at. It almost forced you to vomit.

You started to walk away, when you fell on the ground in dire pain. You screamed in agony and passed out, hoping you wouldn't die before you saw Sesshomaru's face again.

~Sesshomaru's POV~  
I flew across the land, searching and hoping, for once my nose wouldn't be accurate. I smelled her blood and it was filled with the scent of poison. The scent of the dead was near her. I hoped that I wasn't too late to save her.  
I landed and found a Malboro in pieces, dead. Then, I found her. She was drenched in blood. Most of it wasn't hers. Her arm was slashed open and blood flowed from the open wound. It was filled with poison. I had to do something. A Malboro's blood is deadly, even for demons. I touched my lips to her wound and dripped some of my poison into the wound. It would make the Malboro's poison ineffective; the unfortunate part is that my poison would take its place. I sucked the Malboro's poison out with a significant amount of her blood. My poison was still in her, but at least it would only paralyze her and not kill her.

She woke up minutes later. "Sesshomaru?" I nodded my head. She tried to sit up, but she was too weak. My poison was starting to take its toll on her. I supported her with my arm. "Take it easy, you're injured." She coughed, "I feel light headed." 'Dammit.' I must've taken out too much blood.

I panicked. What should I do? Then, I had an idea. "Bite my shoulder." She looked up at me dizzily, "What?" I sighed, "Drink some of my blood. It will give you back your strength." She nodded. I took off my armor and let the top section of my haroi loosen. She asked, with her words slurred, "You really want me to..." I sighed, "Just do it." She bit down on my shoulder. I did expect it to hurt, but not like this. The pain shot through my body and a deep familiar voice crossed my mind, grandfather.

~Your POV~  
The hot liquid was burning through your mouth. You wanted more- you needed more of his sweet, oh so sweet blood. Your strength was returning to you through his wild lust for you. You felt emotions of love and desire wash through you. This desire was his own, not yours. His feelings were open to you and he was completely venerable. You didn't reject him and his desirable blood. He was too good, too sweet, too delicious for you to let go.

Pain washed helplessly through your body, breaking you free from lust and desire. Your body was screaming and you were falling into unconsciousness. You felt his arms around you and felt his hard breathing. "What's going to happen to me?" He smirked, with so many emotions that filled his eyes, "You'll live." You smiled, somewhat in pain, "I feel different." Sesshomaru brushed your face with his hand, "Don't be afraid." You felt numb and sleepy. He whispered, "For I will always be here."

~Sesshomaru's POV~  
Grandfather once again warned me of my actions. This time, however, I didn't know what he was warning me for. She was going to change. She would be different from before. She would become a demon like myself. After she had passed out, her body had changed. As she was beautiful before, she looked more like a goddess afterwards. She literally took my breath away and I was no longer worried about her dying. No one would dare take my angel away from me. Never.

~Your POV~

The body you once were familiar was gone. You were changed. You were different. The new blood flowed through your veins, alive and well. It was nice, this changed. You felt different in your new sleep. You were aware, but unaware of your surroundings. You heard the gentle wisps of the trees, the owls swooping on their prey, the demons filling the forest with pure terror. It was all-new and strange you had this new feeling, which you felt the need to bite something- odd. You were in deep sleep, yet you had the ability to sense what going on around you. And you knew there was someone next to you...and he owned an attractive scent. 'Scent? How strange. I never knew a person could have such a strong scent.' The funny thing was that you were attracted to this scent. 'This guy better be Sesshomaru or I'll...'You opened your eyes, flickering them to life. You seen the man sleeping next to you, cuddled up to your side. You may have thought he was beautiful before, but with your new eyes, you saw his perfect and flawless skin bathing in the moonlight, his perfect features and muscular self had no flaws, not even with your newly formed eyes. ' He really is perfect.' And that is all you could say about his marvelous beauty. Nothing more. Nothing else. You laid your head on his chest and thought dreamlessly the entire night.


	43. Blood Lust

Chapter 43

Blood Lust

The sounds of crackling fire and breathing first caught your ears. The humming of distant wind was soon after. You smelled dampness of the enclosed area around you as well as the scent of burning wood, but there was a desirable scent, near you. You wanted this scent, it was familiar to you, but you didn't remember such a scent. You felt softness encircling your body with the constricting force of trapping it. Your eyes fluttered open to reveal a fire lit inside a cave with Sesshomaru's warm fluff holding you against him. Your eyes dashed to his face and you knew that you would never want to take your eyes off of him again. His skin was beautiful and heavenly created. He had the body of godlike creature, perfection was the word for him and he was the desirable scent. Your memories came back to you very quickly.

The slowly fading, then awakening with a sense of being lightheaded, then the taste of Sesshomaru's warm blood flowing into your mouth, and his voice before you had passed out saying, "You'll live." You wanted his sweet, oh so sweet blood. You growled in anticipation. You wanted him and he was yours. You squirmed against him, trying to get closer, just enough to...

His eyes flew open and smirked, "Good evening."

You smiled at him, "Are you going to let me out of this? or Do I have to do it myself?"

He shook his head at you, "I can not. Your blood lust must subside before release you."

You blush, "You mean..." You looked away and he pulled your face close to his, close enough to...

He asked, "What?"

You turn you eyes away, "... I can't bite you?"

He sighs, "Unfortunately, no. I need to renew my blood supply from this last time. ...You can, however, drink this." He pulled a glass bottle from his discarded clothes. It held thick red liquid.

You asked with a crocked smile, "What is it?"

He chuckled, "It's not as good as fresh blood, but it will do."

You frowned, "Whose is it?"

He stared deeply into your eyes and you were so distracted by his dazzling face that you didn't realize that he had taken some liquid from the bottle into his mouth and kissed you, until your body had somehow attacked him. The bottle flew from his hands and shattered onto the ground with blood splattering everywhere. You mind went into a frenzy with all the blood around and Sesshomaru kissed you harder and deeper with much more desirable intentions than before. It was nothing but blood lust that kept you two kissing and licking the blood off from each other's face. Sesshomaru accidentally released you from the fluff and then, the blood was gone. You rested on his chest with heavily breathing. You listened to his fast heartbeats and smelled his heavenly scent.

He smirked, "Sleep. When you wake up the storm will be over and you will be able to control your blood lust." You nodded and fell fast asleep in his arms.


	44. Anew with Strange Intentions

Chapter 44

Anew with Strange Intentions

Somehow, you did not know when Sesshomaru picked you up and flew away or the whispers of the new area where he brought you, but you did hear the owl swooping through the air and the crickets chirping diligently on the third morning of your long and belated sleep. You heard the heartbeat of your lovely blood lust lover. You still wanted to bite him, but it was not to drink his delicious blood. You just wanted to hear him growl. You chuckled soundlessly and felt his skin against you. You reveled in the sensation of his icy hot skin. You never noticed this sensation before and were quite baffled by it. You ran your clawed fingers across his skin. He stirred a bit, but did not wake. You opened your eyes and they jumped around, confused, across the unfamiliar room. The room was lavishly furnished with reds and blacks. You knew that you were definitely not at home. The weather was too icy and the sun was abnormally bright, even though it was merely dawn. A light touch to your back caused you to growl.

"Interesting, that is definitely a sound that I haven't heard before." It was Sesshomaru's voice.

You swat his hand away and turned to him, "Don't do that." Your voice was like one of heaven's angels. His eyes softened and his hand caressed your face.

Sesshomaru spoke, in a silky whisper, "However, that was magical."

You asked, in a daze from the lovely sound, "Why didn't we notice it last night?"

He chuckled. "Your blood lust, besides, that was precisely three night ago."

You shrieked, "I've been asleep that long!"

He smirked, "It was necessary. Your body had to develop fully; besides, it was entertaining to watch their faces when I brought you in here."

You asked, confused, "What? Who was? Where are we?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Feisty this morning?" You glared at him.

He chuckled, "I needed to talk to Satsuye, so I brought you with me to his castle. He, as well as Deleana and everyone else, thinks that I am cheating on you because, well, you look different and well I..."

You gave him a perplexed look, "I look, um... different? How?" His eye became dangerous on his examination of you.

He licked his lips and said, in a delicious tone, "See for yourself..." He pointed to a mirror on the left door and your angelic voice gasped at the reflection.

Her face was truly perfect. It was perfectly curved and her eyes were brown with a strange tint of red. She was pale, but her skin was shining like diamonds. She looked like a true goddess. You lifted you hand and touched your cheek and she did as well.

You whispered, "She is... unreal."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "She is you."

You were in awe and so was the stranger in the mirror. You turned away from the beauty and remembered the reason that you did not like Satsuye, "Is Deleana here?"

Sesshomaru smirked evilly, "Yes."

You frowned, "Do I have to talk with her? I don't think she likes me for taking you away from her."

He chuckled, "Actually, I think she does." You gave him a questioning look.

He smirked, "Deleana is angry with me." You stared at him, waiting for him to finish. He just smirked at you.

You scoffed, "Why?"

He chuckled and looked toward the rising sun, "She believes, as well as everyone else in this castle that I am cheating on you."

You giggle, "Why? Is it because I look so different?"

He gave you a slight nod, "Yes and you will have to speak with her to straighten this whole mess out." He gave you a look and you nodded at him. He sighed, "I wish that at least Satsuye would have realized that you are the same. Your scent has barely changed at all."

You ask, "My scent hasn't changed?"

He nodded, "Yes, but it has the scent of a demon with your normal scent and..." Sesshomaru narrows his eyes, "... something else."

You give him a look of confusion and he shakes his head, "Do not worry about it. It's more than likely a transitional scent from your normal scent."

You sigh, "What do you think the reason for Satsuye not noticing that I am the same person?"

Sesshomaru chuckles, "It is likely that he **has** noticed the scent, but he probably doesn't want to be wrong, so he will act like he doesn't know that you are one in the same, until it is confirmed, then he will say that he has noticed that you are you."

You looked at him diligently, "Then, why haven't you helped him along and told him?"

He smirked, "He has failed to bring the subject up and I could care less of their opinions of me, however, their likeness towards you as your original self is quite appealing." You giggled and pulled his face towards yours, starring into his lovely eyes. You new soft lips brushed his when the door opened.

A young woman with raspberry pink hair pranced in with a particularly revealing satin dress. She bowed deeply, giving Sesshomaru an inappropriate smirk and revealing a bit too much skin of her chest.

She sung, with a horribly annoying voice, "Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure."

Sesshomaru released you and glared at the woman, "I cannot say the same about you, Vina." His voice was dripping with malice.

She whined, "My lord you must be mistaken! How are you unable to find pleasure from my mere presence of being?"

Sesshomaru spoke simply, "Your voice is nothing, but irritating as you have also unnecessarily interrupted us with your bothersome existence."

She pouted, "I merely came to escort you, my lord, to my Lord Satsuye and my Lady Deleana."

Sesshomaru growled, "I know my way and she **will** be coming with me."

Vina laughed, "My lord! You mean this slut? Ha! You must be joking; it would displease my lord as his lady if you would bring this wench to their presence."

Sesshomaru's eyes turn red and he growls, "Leave."

She shakes, trembling with fear, "Y... yes my lord." She lightly bows before leaving in a hurry.

Sesshomaru smirks, "Now... Where were we?" You smile and lightly kiss him on his cheek.

You whisper in his ear, "As much as I do enjoy this..." You kiss him on his other cheek and stand, "I want to get this over with so..." You leap though the air and knock him out of bed and onto the soft floor. You lie against him, roam your hands through his hair, and snuggle against him. You smirk, "... we can continue." You brush your lips against his forehead and stand up.

He growls, "Fine." You giggle at his red eyes and help him up.

You smile, "Now... did you bring any other clothes?"

~Later~

You were dressed in a flowing white dress, dreamlessly following Sesshomaru through the extravagant dark hall. It was dawn, but it was still dark. Sesshomaru led you to two beautifully carved doors with pictures of many bloody battles on them. He opened the doors one you both walked in.

The room was beautifully decorated with reds and gold's. A small fire in the fireplace illuminated the entire room. A large desk with two chairs behind it and two in front of it was the main entity of the room. Satsuye with his abnormal purple eyes and Deleana with her lovely golden locks sat in the two chairs behind the desk. Deleana crinkled her nose when you took your seat next to Sesshomaru.

Deleana stood and banged her fists on the desk, "What is the meaning of this?"

Satsuye chuckled, "Deleana, dear, settle down and let them explain before you go on attacking them." Deleana huffed and sat down with her arms crossed. Satsuye smirked, "Now, Lord Sesshomaru, please explain."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "Very well... As you are aware, this is not the same girl with whom you are familiar, however, she is."

Deleana growled, "You, my lord, are not making any sense whatsoever."

You smirked, "Let me explain." Sesshomaru nodded and Satsuye looked confused at the sound of your voice. Deleana looked a bit shocked as well as a bit confused. You giggled, "What Sesshomaru is trying to say is that I am **me**, but I have changed... a bit."

Deleana cries, "I don't get it!"

Satsuye scoffs, "My dear... this girl is Sesshomaru's one. He has not cheated on her because she is this lovely maiden before us."

Deleana shakes her head, "But that's impossible! She is a demon and Sesshomaru's lover is a mortal."

Satsuye chuckles, "Try again, love. Take her scent in again and you will understand."

A moment passes by and then Deleana shouts, "Oh! Oh my! She is... her." Deleana settles down and says, "At least she looks better, and now I don't feel bad from losing to her."

Satsuye sighs, "So, Sesshomaru, how did you do it?"

Deleana smiles and looks at you, "Yes, please tell. This interests me."

~After Sesshomaru explains~

Satsuye rubs his chin, "That is quite remarkable. I have never heard anything like it before."

Deleana nods in agreement, "Yes, a mortal being able to become a demon. Moreover, you not merely became just a demon, but also one with wholesome blood. Lord Sesshomaru, have you showed her how to transform yet?"

Sesshomaru shakes his head, "No. It has only been a few days and until her blood completely changes, I do not want to leave the option of it becoming her end."

Satsuye gives you a grave look, "Yes, good idea. If she is not completely a transformed, she might be stuck that way."

You look towards Sesshomaru and ask in your lovely voice, "What will I transform into when my blood does become complete." Satsuye and Deleana smile at the sound.

Sesshomaru chuckles, "Ideally, you would become a dog."

You giggle, "Of course."

Deleana smiles, "Your voice is truly wonderful."

You smile, "Thank you."

Satsuye sighs, "Lord Sesshomaru, before your companions' lovely voice distracts us all..." You giggle and Sesshomaru smirks, "Of course, we still need to finalize that treaty."

Deleana stands and winks at you, "And this is where we leave."

Sesshomaru smirks "Go with her."

You stand and nod, "Okay." Everyone in the room smiles at you. You ask, confused, "What?"

Deleana takes your arm, "It's nothing, and just that voice of yours is heavenly." She drags you out of the room to leave the two lords alone. Deleana smirks and lets you arm go, when you two are in the lighter halls, "Ah yes. We are going to talk while we let the boys speak about their petty treaties." You nod. Deleana smirks, "What? You look as though you've seen a ghost or something?"

You smile, indignantly, "I thought you hated me."

She strokes you on the back, "That is all in the past now, besides I have Satsuye now, so I have nothing against you."

You grin, "Okay."

Deleana smirks, "But if you keep up with that pretty voice of yours, I might not have even him."

You laugh nervously, "Sorry."

Deleana smiles, "Oh well, it's not like you can help it. Anyway, I want to ask you some questions and besides, you probably know nothing about demon world fashion." She growls, "This hallway gives me the creeps." It was completely silent and Deleana shivered, "Alright, follow me." You followed her into the light within the darkness.

Deleana led you to a lavishly furnished pink room. The sly servant Vina was there next to a white and gold vanity. Deleana sat on the pink and gold stool before it and Vina slowly brushed her golden locks. While she did this, Vina glared at you until Deleana whispered something in her ear. Deleana took the brush from her and Vina took a soft chair from the side of the room and sat it next to the vanity. Vina bowed to Deleana and walked over to you with a sullen expression. You were a bit surprised at this and felt a bit defensive. Oddly enough as it was. You saw her as you enemy and she was coming a bit too close for comfort. When Vina reached a reasonable distance between you and her, she bowed.

She spoke in a meek voice, empty of malice and delight, "Forgive me for my actions earlier; I… I didn't know." This, you did not expect. She sounded sad and maybe ashamed of the actions she had taken earlier. She had walked in yours and Sesshomaru's room without a single knock or question of entrance and acted inappropriately in front of him. In this world, he was considered a nobleman and you, his mistress. She was a servant, a servant of a lord, but still a servant. She was maybe a pure blooded demon, but she wasn't supposed to flirt with men of higher status and especially men who were certainly not interested in her. She was out of line. You then thought of what she saw. A man with a woman who was seemingly not the one he had betrothed himself to and she may have thought that she would have a chance with him if, of course, this was true. It was, however, out of character, but very if true might give her a way to become a noblewoman or at least have a night with a very handsome man. You would give her the benefit of the doubt for you did not think you should kill her for it would be messy. '_And you might end up drinking her blood._' You ignored the voice and gave her a sweet smile, for she had not done anything truly wrong, "It is understandable. I am a bit surprised myself and you reasons for it are not ignoble for I cannot blame you for wanting to become of a higher status."

She gave you a guilty smile, "Thank you for your kindness. I am in your debt." She stood and turned to her master. Deleana waved her to leave.

Deleana smiled, "This is interesting." She gave you a weird look, "To control your blood lust so easily is quite remarkable." You gave her a look of confusion. _Yeah, your body wanted to drink blood, but it really was not necessary to kill her to get it, besides you did not want her blood. You wanted Sesshomaru's blood. _Deleana smirks, "I take it that he did not tell you about demon tendencies."

You move your hair out of your face, "No, he didn't."

Deleana gives you a malicious smile; "I suppose I will tell you then."

Deleana twirls her golden locks in between her fingers and stares out at the snowy plane beyond her extravagant window seat with a smile filled with fervor. Her laughter fills the empty room and it chills you to the bone more than the old and creepy skeleton in Leviathan's mansion. She begins, "Have you felt the deliciousness of blood lust before?" You nod. How could you forget Sesshomaru delicious silky blood? It was inconceivable. She raised her eyebrow, "Hmm…" You turn bright red believing that she suspected that you had felt it with Sesshomaru. Of course, undoubtedly you had, but you did not exactly want her to know that. She chuckled, delighted in your embarrassment, "Well at least we won't have to speak about that part. Indeed you have even experienced it." You turn away from her gloating smile with a quite large amount of embarrassment. You saw from the corner of your eye that she had frowned when she spoke, "Unfortunately there is more to it than simply lust."

You threw her a perplexed remark, "What do you mean?"

She chuckled, "Blood lust gives your feelings to the one you bite. It gives them your pleasure, but also your pains." Your eyes widened when you remembered that you were in pain when Sesshomaru told you to bite him. Was it truly possible for him to feel it too? You prayed that it was not true.

Her eyes narrowed and she spoke with a dark voice, which caused chills to go up and down your spine, "However that is not the worst part." You look to her eyes. They were filled with hate and malice, but she starred towards the window in remembrance. Deleana growled, "The worst part is that in biting them, you give them your memories and your deepest desires. This is the reason vampires kill, but it is not the reason why people scream when bitten." She closed her eyes with frustration and tears fell from her them, "Your most painful memories and hardships wash through them when you decide to bite." Then it struck you like lightning. You remembered the way Sesshomaru was looking at you. His eyes never seemed to leave yours when you and he were together. The way he teased you that morning and the night before and his growling and possessiveness of you since the change. It all made sense now. He had all your memories within his mind. Each of the good and every one of the bad! You dreaded to know what he thought about the memories that you kept locked inside. Those once horrid memories were longing to escape and pull you under into depression.

None of that really mattered at this moment. You shrugged it off and looked to Deleana whose makeup was smearing from her tears. You mumbled, "Deleana?"

She wiped her eyes with a shimmering gold handkerchief, "Oh yes, um... where were we?" You sighed. It was going to take some convincing to get Deleana to open up. You gave her a caring look and hoped for the best.

It was impossible to convince Deleana to open up. She was worse than Sesshomaru and each time you asked her reasons for crying, she just cried some more. You gave up on it and Deleana decided to drop the subject for today. Of all the subjects, she could decide to pick up the subject of proper demoness attire and proper etiquette was the worse.

It was boring. It was the same rules of the high-class restaurants of the mortal realm with some rules that were just to drive the people who had enough time to care, crazy. When Deleana saw that she was failing as a proper hostess, she moved on to ancient demon myths. This subject caught your attention and you took notes for later.

She then, decided to give you tips on acting properly. That was when you had enough. You growled, "Enough of this!" You pointed at her, "You either get serious about this conversation, or I am leaving!"

She sighed, "Fine. I suppose entertaining you isn't as easy as the other stuck ups that Satsuye has me entertain." You still glared at her. She sighed, "Follow me."

You stood and followed her through a door behind silky pink curtains. It was dark you were unable to see anything, not even Deleana herself. You heard her voice say, "I don't normally show people this. Actually Satsuye is the only one who has seen this besides myself." The lights flickered on and you were in a hallway with pink carpeting. You were behind Deleana who stood in front of an elaborately carved door. She gave you a smirk and pulled a key from the pocket of her dress. She spoke, "I wouldn't bother showing this place to you if I had some other way to entertain you." She unlocked the door and continued, "You did, however, seem entertained by the legends and the other thing." She sighed and pushed the door open, "That subject, however, will have to wait for another time and I have no other legends that I presently remember." She snapped her fingers and the lights came on and everything brightened up.

The area was a ballroom filled with mirrors. For once, the place was not pink. The curtains on the tall glass windows were white with shimmering brilliant crystals. The floor was white as well as the walls and the millions of drawers. The trimmings were shinning gold. It was without a doubt perpetually gorgeous.

Deleana spoke, snapping you out of your trance, "I take it that you like what you see." You nod for once at a loss for words.

After a bit of gawking, Deleana spoke, "I suppose I will dress you. Your tastes do not flatter that new body of yours." You glared at her when you remembered that her style lead to showing too much skin. She felt your eyes on her, so she turned around and asked, "What is it? Do you not want me to dress you? Is it not to your liking? Are you never going to allow me to have fun?" You smirked at your new idea. She could have her fun, however, so would you?

You spoke, grinning like a mad animal, "Fine, you can have your fun, but on one condition." She raised an eyebrow, in panic. She probably thought you were going to ask her to open up, again, but as interesting as that sounded, it would merely lead toward her crying and you had another and better idea in mind. You spoke with nonchalance, "I get to dress you up."

She sighed in relief, "Fine" and so the real fun would begin.

Sesshomaru was bored, bored out of his mind. After, they had spoke about the war and the treaty, Satsuye was talking about mindless things, switching topics like a jackrabbit. He was stalling, probably under Deleana's request. Sesshomaru wanted to get back to her and this empty and exasperating conversation bothered him. Satsuye kept prattling on and on and on. It was like he had been studying up on what to say or like he was too nervous to stop talking. Sesshomaru stood and turned to the door to exit and get out of this mad house with her.

Satsuye was trying to stall Sesshomaru because Deleana wanted to spend time with Sesshomaru's girl, even if she was someone else. If she was someone else besides the original, Deleana was intending to bewitch her to convince Sesshomaru to go back to the other girl. Satsuye and Deleana were quite relieved to see that she was the original female. Deleana, especially, was relieved because she wanted to talk to her as a friend (not in so many words, but as someone to talk to now that her sister had died). Deleana was hoping to talk with her, see how she was really like, and maybe get some pointers from her to catch Satsuye's attention. Satsuye was hoping that she would be a good influence on Deleana. As he did love Deleana, he did not want her to show so much skin around others; he did not want to share. In Satsuyes mind, the more that Deleana spent with Sesshomaru's girl, the better. Hence, he wanted to allow the two enough time to bond.

"Sesshomaru, wait!"

Sesshomaru turned, annoyed, "What?"

Satsuye was out of his seat and next to Sesshomaru in a second, "I was hoping to show you our new training room and I do believe, that Deleana would agree with me; you should grace us with your presence in staying for dinner."

Sesshomaru sighed and glared at Satsuye, "Fine, but you will answer me this..."

Satsuye put on his innocent face, "Anything, my friend."

Sesshomaru looked down deeply into Satsuyes purple orbs, "For what is the reason that you are stalling?"

Satsuye sighed, "Deleana wants to talk with your girl. It seems to me that she likes her and I am for them spending time with each other." Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow.

Satsuye waves his hands in the air, "Let me explain before you go bite my head off, jeesh." Satsuye smirks, "Answer me this Sesshomaru, has she ever bitten you?"

He smirked, "Yes."

Satsuye swallowed seeing Sesshomaru red eyes and annoying within them. Satsuye stuttered, afraid, "Did, you know, her memories enter into your mind?"

Sesshomaru spoke with nonchalance, "Obviously, but what does this have to do with your stalling?"

Satsuye looked grave, "Some of Deleanas memories are very hard for her to bear, and she won't speak to me about it, so I was hoping that your girl would be able to get her to talk."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and said a mere, "I see."

Satsuye's eyes became saddened, "Tell me, Sesshomaru. Are any of her memories missing?" Sesshomaru gave a long look through the memories given to him. Through the memories of her childhood, personal memories, first loves, when he stumbled on to it. She had fractions of memories that were partial, like pieces were missing and only fear and uncertainty was in their place. The recent memory of what was supposed to be Seifer's almost forceful rape was also missing and the same feelings were there. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. Panic spread across his expression. He was about to run to her when he felt Satsuye's hand hold him still, "It's not our place to pry open a dark past. If she wants to open up to you, she will without your asking. If she does not, wait until she does, but whatever you do, do not run from her, or pressure her. It will only hurt her more." Sesshomaru was resign to wait for her explanation.

He sighed, "Fine, continue your prattling."

Satsuye smirked, "Was I that annoying?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, "You were." They continued on to the training room, resigned to wait and hoping to see there loved one's soon.

You and Deleana on the other hand, were not thinking of the past, but only of the present. Deleana was torturing you. She had dressed you in a skimpy Chinese dress and it was red, bright red and very uncomfortable. You sighed, looking at yourself in the mirror, disgusted you said, "If I walk out like this, you will lose Satsuye."

Deleana sighed, "Fine."

~20 minutes later~

You were in a black Gothic dress and ready to strangle Deleana. You sighed, fanning yourself with a Japanese fan that came with the dress, "I am sorry Deleana, but I look like I am about to kill someone, mainly you."

She sighed, "Your right, fine. I have one idea left, though."

~30 minutes and some suffering later~

You were wearing another Gothic dress, but this one was pretty and came with a bow. You sighed. Deleana was freaking out, "What you don't like it? It's my last idea!"

You smirked, "Actually... I like it." Deleana looked like she was going to fall over in joy.

She jumps and held up a skimpy red dress, "I'll wear this." You frowned. It was a bra attached to a skimpy skirt.

You smirked, "Nope. It's my turn."

Sometime later, a servant could have sworn there was a murder in Deleana's room, yet there was no one there.

Satsuye and Sesshomaru were in the elegant dining hall waiting for the two young maidens to grace them with their presence. Satsuye was boasting to Sesshomaru that he had taken down a lower S level dragon when you and Deleana entered. Sesshomaru's stunned face was worth having to wear the tight dress with 3-inch heels. Only Sesshomaru could have predicted Satsuye's reaction to Deleana. Deleana wore an innocent white dress with short heels and although the dress showed cleavage, it was becoming for Deleana. She looked adorable and no one could deny it. Without her heels, she was about 5' 2", shorter than you were. You were about 5' 4". Satsuye appeared in front of Deleana, twirled her around, and kissed her on the forehead.

He breathed, "You look lovely."

Deleana gave him a pure smile, "Thank you."

After dinner, Deleana and Satsuye begged for you and Sesshomaru to stay in front of the main doors where a cold breeze was coming from. "Please stay. Just for one more night. I want you to dress me up again."

You smirked, "Sorry, but I need to get home. Right Sesshomaru? I know you have a lot of work to do."

Satsuye whines, "Come on, Sesshomaru, be a man and stay we can see how many scars we have."

Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and smirks, "As interesting as that sounds, she's right. I do have a lot of work ahead of me."

Satsuye bows, "Of course. If you are ever in the Northern region, please do visit."

Sesshomaru returned the bow, "Of course."

Deleana whispered in your ear, "If you ever run into any trouble or just want to chat, you may stop by. Thank you for dressing me up, Satsuye has seemed to fall for me all over again."

You smiled, "Your welcome and I will. Bye."

You and Sesshomaru ventured out into the cold of the winter, though it was not cold to the either of you. You wanted to go on a side trip before going home. It was to go to the clearing in front of Leviathan's mansion to see if Deleana's legend was true.

* * *

**Please read the One Wish side-story called Deleana's Legend first chapter before reading the next one to find out which legend you were talking about. Thank you.  
**


	45. The Light, Abnormalities, and Blood

**I will reiterate this from the previous chapter: Please read the One Wish side-story called Deleana's Legend first chapter before reading the next one to find out which legend you were talking about. It will be relevant soon. Thank you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 45

The Light, Abnormalities, and Blood

It was dawn and I, Kiersten, was on the balcony where I last talked to one of my best friends watching the chilly wind move past the scene of the first frost of the year. The grass was sparkling with tiny crystal like dust and the frost on the almost flowerless cherry blossoms was shimmering on the pink petals. It finally looked like winter. I sighed while the wind blew against my long brown locks. I sighed again for like the millionth time. I was worried about my friend. She was so far away from me, hopefully, safe. At least she had Sesshomaru. I sighed, again. Both of my friends had found someone. Yet, I was alone.

I had left my family, including my little squirt of a brother, to this place because something had been missing from my life. I had thought that the void had been because of my friends, but I no longer think that they are it. My heart did feel less painful when I was with them, but it was not the way it was supposed to feel like. I am naturally cheery, but all I have felt lately is this tug on my heart.

A wet nose nudged my shoulder. It was Uni. She had grown a bit, but she was still a small bundle of fluff. She tried to 'Ney', but she had a book in her mouth to prevent her from doing so. I giggled at the sight, "Silly girl." I took the book from her and patted her on the head. I thanked her, and then she flew off. I could hear Tiffany's giggles off into the distance. I smiled, imagining the picture.

I looked at the corner of the battered book. The title read '_The Life and Times of Yuki Sohma'_. It was my favorite book and it was certainly interesting. It was the Fruits Basket series in little journals written by Yuki and I loved it. I whispered, "_Yuki_." I smiled at the little picture on the front. I sighed and looked into the rising sun.

The scent of flowers and herbs hit my nose. It was odd, though. There was nothing around in the sparkling frost and it was coming from the sun that was rising. I peered out into the bright sun, which is when I saw it. A bright light shot across the earth and the sky, dazzling the crystals. A familiar face came from this bright and wonderful light. It was he. Intense warmth spread throughout my body and the tug on my heart was released. What I was waiting for was his appearance. I smiled a true smile and spoke, "Yuki-kun."

He smiled brilliantly, "Hello." When he spoke, he sounded of sweet sounding wind. My heart fluttered with delight. His beautiful eyes were calm. His aura was pure and peaceful. I was happy with the sight of him. I would have thought that I was dreaming, except that he was wearing his school uniform with wings like an angel. The wings were spread out, soundlessly moving. The air around him sparkled.

I blushed, "Hello um, Yuki-kun."

Aqua watched the scene fold out with sadness. She saw the picture of true love. Two bright souls were meeting each other for the first time. She knew that they would instantly fall for one another. She saw their happiness at the mere sight of each other, as well as their embarrassment of attraction. A tear fell from Aqua's eye. She had been in love, but it was unrequited, always. She had given up on love just before she had met Rysa and Silk. Their ambitions of love were far different than hers; she wanted true love and all that was associated with it. Rysa and Silk, however, were both under the impression that love could be forced and she wanted nothing to do with it. Aqua sighed and another tear fell. She would not become part of their folly scheme. She would merely watch from the sidelines like she always did. Aqua wiped her tears away from the scene without the two ever noticing her.

Yuki was wonderful. He was even more wonderful than the manga or the episodes of _Fruits Basket_ ever personified him. His voice was infinitely more lovely and mysterious in real person. I was happy, but also sad for him. His soul had been sealed in the battered book, whereas his body had been in a hospital in Japan, hooked up to a machine. He did not know what had exactly happened, except from what he had heard during his time in the book. Machi had gone on with her life and changed her name to Natsuki Takaya, the creator of _Fruits Basket_. Of this matter, I was concerned, but Yuki told me that it was all right for it to end up like this; he was happy for her and with his happiness came my relief.

Yuki told me that I had released him and he was free. He said that he would come whenever I called with the battered book in my arms. I smiled and he kissed my forehead. He spoke, "Until then." I smiled, "Of course." He disappeared with the now setting sun and it became night. I headed off to the dining room, where I ran into Jenny. She was smiling, "So… Where were you today?" I giggled, "In an enchantment." I was happy and whole. I knew I belonged here with my friends because it is here where my future is, was, and will be.

Hello, it's Jenny and it is my turn to tell my part!

I was in the Garden watching my darling little Lloyd battle Seifer. It was amazingly entertaining and they seemed to be at a standstill. Neither of them was harmed, yet. Then, Lloyd spun around and snapped his sword at Seifer unfortunately, Seifer managed to dodge. Raine, the odd little girl, was watching the fight while she was picking flowers. This little girl confuzled me. She followed Seifer as a kitten does its mother and Seifer happened to be the oddest person I had ever met. He kept pretty much to himself, when he was not playing with Raine. I mean this guy really played with her. He would play dolls with her or let her dress him in dresses and she would take pictures. He did not even mind. Raine was much attached to him, which seem to me a bit unusual, but oh well.

I looked back up, Lloyd managed to slice Seifer's arm. They backed off, carefully monitoring the others' moves. Raine had, apparently, collected enough flowers. She was weaving them though one another, making something. She was too off in her own little world to notice that Seifer had been harmed.

I sighed. I had wanted to walk with Lloyd in the front lawn. He was so fun to tease. He was such a catch that I forgot of my entire family. Not like, I cared. My father had left when I was young and my mother brought me up. She was a prostitute, so she would bring men home at all hours of the night. I doubt she actually missed me.

My friends were the only ones who had kept me going. Kiersten and her positive remarks and _ with our common obsession with Sesshomaru; they had really helped me. It was easier with them. Life was more fun. School was the only thing that I had ever given attention to. I did not want to end up like my mother. I was going to go to college and become a doctor or something, but I was happy with my life here. It was nice and calm, though a little chaos, every once in a while would be nice, which was the reason I enjoyed this fight.

A little bit had passed since my pondering begun, not that anything really happened. Raine had finished her masterpiece. She had made a crown of flowers and was now checking her work. Seifer had a few more scratches and it looked like he had fallen at least once. I smiled at the fact that Lloyd had no cuts or bruises; in fact, he looked perfect.

Raine ran out into the skirmish. They had just jumped apart. She tugged on Seifer's pants. He looked down at her. She smiled, with her big adorable brown eyes twinkling, "Seifer-kun, I'm bored."

Lloyd chuckled, "Then we should finish, you wouldn't want Raine to be upset." Seifer nodded.

Raine whined, "But…"

Seifer sighed, "Soon, I promise."

Raine smiled, "Then, you have to wear a flower crown." Seifer knelt and she placed it on top of his head. She smiled at her work and ran back to her flowers.

Lloyd chucked at the sight, "It quite suites you."

I smirked, 'Maybe he could be a good guy.'

The two set their swords perpendicular to the ground. The sky turned dark and red. The clouds became ominous and black. Electricity gathered around Seifers sword and a blue energy around Lloyd's.

Lloyd whispered, "Kogeki (attack, assault)" and Seifer whispered, "Shogeki (shock)." Two massive dragons emerged from their swords. One was blue and the other yellow. They snapped at each other. The dragons fought for dominance. Lloyd seemed very confident, but Seifer was faltering. One of his hands became burnt. A bright light emerged from the dragons and a loud 'Crack' sound erupted from the blast. The blast subsided to reveal a blue sky and a collapsed Seifer. I was relieved at least. Lloyd was all right. He gave Seifer a hand and helped him to his feet. Seifer had lost, but only his pride was really harmed. He only had a few cuts and bruises.

Raine ran over to Seifer. She smiled, "You'll do better next time."

Seifer smirked, "Yeah." She dragged him off, into the castle.

Lloyd sighed, "You know, he would have won, if he didn't rush."

I raised my eyes. Lloyd smirked. "His dragon attack is far more powerful than mine. If he had only been patient and let his hands in the right position, he would have won."

I sighed, "Oh."

Lloyd smirked at my loathsome expression, "Come on. I thought you wanted to walk in the front lawn."

I smiled, "Yes."

We walked hand in hand around the fountain. I smiled at his funny comments. He and Seifer were not close. They were only training partners. Lloyd and Sesshomaru, however, were tight friends. They would talk a lot about this, that, and the other. He was worried about what was taking him so long to get back. I was too, but I knew Sesshomaru could take care of himself as well as my friend.

**~Raine's Side~**

Raine had dragged Seifer inside to play. She lured him to her room. She wanted to make him look pretty. She used white blush and painted his eyes red. Seifer took a ball from her toys and stuck it on his nose.

Raine giggled, "Seifer-kun you look like a clown."

He chuckled, "Now, it's your turn."

After they both looked like clowns, they went outside to the gardens.

Raine giggled, "Seifer-kun, let's play catch." She threw the beach ball at Seifer and he caught it before it could fall into the water hole at the edge of the forest. He smirked and decided not to give it back to her. Raine ran up to him and pushed him into the water. His make-up was running down his face and the ball was bobbing in the water, so she laughed.

Seifer chuckled, "You think that's funny?"

Raine was giggling with laughter, "Y…yes." Seifer smirked and picked her up.

Raine was laughing, "Seifer-kun… let me down! Ha." Raine went into the water. She came back up when Seifer had stepped up out of the water. Seifer smirked at her fuming expression. Raine splashed him and he was once again, soaked.

Eventually, after they were too tired to really move, Seifer said, "We need to change. It is time for dinner."

Raine giggled, "You heard the bell?" Seifer nodded. Raine jumped on top of him and yelled, "Carry me." He sat up and lifted her into the air. He sat her on his shoulders and Raine giggled, "Jaken-sama will be angry if we go inside wet, though."

Seifer sighed, "Then, I suppose, I will have to fly you there."

Raine shouted, "Yay!" Seifer jumped into the air with his bat-like wings, flew to Raine's window, and dropped her off.

He spoke, "Get dressed, "I'll meet you at dinner."

Raine was delighted, "Okay!" Seifer then went back to his room.

When Raine was dressed, she was confronted with Rysa the red head of the infamous trio. Raine shrunk against the door. Rysa reached out a long red claw and scratched Raine's neck.

Rysa whispered, "Quit being so cute with Seifer or I might have to kill you." With that, Rysa walked off. Raine was confused. Seifer-kun liked when she was being cute. Why would she do otherwise? It all baffled her, but also scared her. She was too afraid to move, so afraid that she was shaking. Her tears fell from her eyes. She would be very embarrassed if one of the other servant's saw her like this or even Seifer. She went into her room and decided that it would be best if she stayed in her room.

**~Jenny's POV~**

It was twilight before I realized it. I teased Lloyd, "You know… I really would like to dress you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really."

I messed up his hair, "Yep."

He fixed it and then said, "Just keep off of my hair."

I smirked, "You don't want me to play with it?"

He growled when I petted his hair, "No, of course not."

I giggled, "But it would look so adorable in a ponytail."

He scoffed, "Absolutely not." I smiled and he twirled me around and hugged me. He smirked, "If you did that, someone might steal me from you."

I giggled and kissed his forehead, "You're too cute." Lloyd froze and his ears twitched.

He smirked, "Time for dinner."

I sighed, relieved, "Good, but you and I need to change first."

He noticed the dirt on me from the blast and smirked, "Figures, you would be the one to get dirty."

I smirked, "I'll go get dress and pick you up by the stairs, okay?" He nodded.

I changed into a light pink kimono with humming birds all over it. Then, I ran into Kiersten instead of Lloyd on the stairs. She was smiling to herself, oddly enough. I smiled, "So… where were you today?"

She giggled, "In an enchantment."

I sighed, "Whatever you say, weirdo." She laughed. I found this unusual for her. She had been moping around recently. I sighed and decided to ignore it. Why bug something good? We walked to dinner. It did not seem like Lloyd was going to show up.

Jaken was waiting, impatient as usual. I sat down, next to Kiersten like normal. Those were the only natural things though. Seifer was here, but with no Raine and he was becoming nervous. I asked Jaken, "Where is everyone?"

**~Tiffany's POV~**

I was jumping on the trampoline while Uni watched. Uni's head would go up and down while I did the legs cramped, so I jumped of the trampoline. Uni ran away. I followed. _'Where could she had gotten off to?' _I wondered in the middle of the hallway. A small blue thing went into an opening of two doors. I pushed the door the rest of the way. The small blue thing was Uni and she was digging into a pile of books, where my sisters' friend Kiersten usually sits, I believe.

She grabbed a battered old book. _'That's the book Kiersten is always reading.'_ Uni neighed happily and flew out of the library. _'No use in following her._' I sat down in my usual seat and picked of the copy of Twilight on the end table. I remember a long time ago when I borrowed Twilight from my sister. I returned it in an off condition than when I borrowed it, apparently. She made me buy her a new one. It took me months to save up the money. I did want to read Twilight, but the werewolves did not show up until the second book. I read a page of the third chapter and set it down again. Something caught my eye. I looked over the books on the wall and saw a bright red book that was huge, on the top shelf of the first floor. I wanted to get it. Something about the book was calling to me. Alternatively, it something likes that. It was weird.

The thing was, it was high up, and I did not have a ladder. _'Climbing time!'_ I began climbing the shelves. One-by-one, I got higher and higher. I was almost there when my foot slipped. _'Just a little bit further.'_ The books call was stronger; I wanted it more. My hands were slipping. I could not hold my weight. I felt support, then, at my foot. I looked down and saw Uni, the bundle of fluff under my foot. "Thanks Uni," I giggled. She neighed happily when I caught my balance. I grabbed the fat red book and slowly climbed down. I sat down in my usual chair and tried to read the title. The book was beat up. _'My sister would freak if she saw this.'_ The title of the book said, _'Demon World Fugitives'_. I sighed, _'Boring.'_ It was odd, though. Most of the other books were dusty, but this one was not. I flipped through the pages. It was a book with pictures of different demons. Most of the pictures had the word _'Annihilated'_ stamped over their faces. There were few who did not have the stamp on them. One of them, I recognized. It was _"Yoko Kurama." _He had his silver hair with the fox ears and gold eyes as well as the ragged white clothes he wore in Yu Yu Hakusho. "No," I groaned. A tear fell down my face. I did not want him dead.

I cried until Uni started bothering me. I dried my tears. I went into my room. It was a plain room. I had a poster of Kurama with his rose whip from my sister and that was it. The bed was a twin size and red. I picked up the pad of paper on my bed. I had been drawing since my sister left.

"Neigh," Uni said. She was holding some Crayons in her mouth. I took them from her.

"Thank you," I told her.

I drew a silver white fox. It did not look too bad. Another tear fell down my face. It landed on my drawing. Uni licked my face. "Stop Uni," I giggled. It tickled. Her ears perked up and ran off again. 'Must be lunch time.' I looked out the window. The sun was setting. _'Nope. It must be dinner time.'_ I looked towards the door. _'That must be why Uni ran off.'_ I opened the door. Silk was a couple of doors down. She was holding a struggling Uni. "Let her go." I said. She turned and walked toward me.

"I don't think so," She smirked. Uni squealed.

"Let her go!" I yelled. She let Uni go. Uni fell to the ground and flew away. I did not blame her. I would too. Silk appeared immediately in front of me. I was taken aback. The courage I had was gone; Uni was safe. I fell on my bottom. She leaned down.

"We are going to have a lot of fun together," she whispered and disappeared.

I was still shivering when Uni came back. She nudged me. She was whimpering. She flew off. I followed her. She went into the servant's corridor on the left side of the 2nd floor. I had been here before with Raine. There were a few servants around, all of them girls. They stayed away as I ran past, not noticing Uni or me. All of them had sad or worried faces.

Uni stopped, in front of Raine's door. Uni was whining and whimpering. I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again. "Raine? Are you there?" No answer. I opened the door. I heard sobbing on the opposite side of the room. I went around the pink bed, covered with stuffed animals as well as a mirror and make-up on top of a desk. I found Raine. She was huddled in a corner. Her kimono was wet. She was crying. "Raine?" I whispered. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears away. Uni sat in her lap. Her eyes were swollen and red. I shifted my body. I was not comfortable with her being sad. "Are you ready to go to dinner?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed. "But there's good food and… ice cream." A few more tears fell down her face and Uni licked them up. She sniffed. I turned to leave, but I could not move my left leg. Raine had a hold of me. She let go when I noticed.

"Tifa-chan… Is it okay for me to be with Seifer-kun?" She asked. I did not know what to make of this. I remember a long time ago something that my sister did to make me feel better. I would try that.

"Do you like being close to Seifer-sama?" I asked.

"Yes," Raine giggled.

"Then, it should be alright to be close to him." I said.

"Good." She smiled. "Tifa-chan?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry now," Raine giggled.

"Good." I smiled.

We went to dinner. Jenny and Lloyd were missing. Seifer was over-joy to see Raine. He was worried. Jaken looked tired. His eyes had a red tint to them and he was moaning and groaning. He rambled something about Sesshomaru-sama and my sister. Kiersten was smiling a lot. We were finally eating when Uni flew into my lap and was shaking. A door slammed and I covered my ears.

**~Meanwhile~**

Jenny had gone to look for Lloyd had had no idea what she would find when she would enter Lloyd's office.

Rysa, the redhead of the trio, wanted both Lloyd and Seifer for herself. Seifer was the most stubborn person in the world, she thought. She figured that he would be the easiest since the only female he was ever with was a seven-year-old human child. She had not had any luck. Seifer would show nobody affection except to the child, Raine. He was stuck to her, with a substance stronger than glue. Therefore, she tried Lloyd, who was also being difficult. She, then sunk to being dirty, but she was definitely getting results.

Jenny opened the door to Lloyd's office, not bothering to knock. He told her not to bother with it. She found a sight that shattered her heart. Rysa was sitting on his desk with her legs wrapped around his waist and a knocked over glass shattered on the floor. She had her lips closed over his. Lloyd's arms were holding her close to him. Jenny slammed the door after a tear fled her eyes.

Rysa released her helpless puppet. "Good boy," She whispered in his ear. He slid onto the floor lifeless except the tear that had fallen down his face.

**~Jaken's POV~ `3****rd**** Person`**

He could sense turmoil within the castle walls, but all he could give a thought to was his master and mistress's safety. If she were to be harmed, he would possibly be killed. His Lord's anger would be endless.

He was happy when his master had come home four days ago, but now not as much. His lord had been gone for too long to search for the girl. He had a war to plan and he needed to meet with Satsuye. Not only that, he needed to gain control over that annoying and bothersome trio. He was suspicious of them and knew they were planning something. During the time Deleana was here, she kept them under control and now that she was gone, well, it was under chaos. Jaken sighed and wished for his masters' safe return with his mistress.


	46. A Legend Revealed and a Unexpected Guest

Chapter 46

A Legend Revealed and an Unexpected Visitor

It was night by the time we sat up camp. I threw a piece of wood and it instantly caught on fire. The fire sparked. I felt the heat against my body. I looked up to the sky and saw a lovely full moon surrounded by the stars the sky reminded me of the time I had wished for Sesshomaru's presence; the dark ages of my life. Sesshomaru proved to be a true blessing to me. I do not understand the people who say they 'fell out of love'. I do not think I could ever get over his sparkling silver hair or milky golden orbs.

I looked into them now. They are the brightest stars tonight, within any darkness. I smiled when I saw the reflection of the fire in his eyes. He was disconnected from the trees around him. He did not belong here, in this place.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just, reminiscing," I giggled.

"About what?" He had tilted his head to the side. I found his look somewhat cute.

"When we first met," I gave him a small smile.

He gave a, "Hm," and looked away.

"I just seems so long ago," I sighed.

"Yes," he nodded, "It does seem that way." I had a reproachful expression. He did not give me a playful remark, which was weird. He sighed after he had noticed me looking at him, "Unless you want me to attack you, it would be best if you would go to sleep. I wish to be at that clearing by late afternoon tomorrow." I nodded after understanding that torturing him would make him upset since he did not want to take the side trip in the first place. I laid my back against the tree and fell asleep, starring at the stars.

I woke early the next morning. There was a heavy and dense fog everywhere. I could barely see where the rest of my body was. The rising sun that was peering through the fog was ethereal. I scanned my surroundings. Sesshomaru was gone. His red and white kimono top that covered my shoulders was all that was left of him. I sighed. I sniffed the air. He was nowhere around here and I needed a bath. I closed my eyes and carefully listened to my surroundings. I heard rushing water. It was to the east and not too far away. I placed Sesshomaru's kimono top in the bag Sesshomaru gave me at Satsuye's. I stretched. Sesshomaru was probably scouting the area, looking for the best route or something. I wrote him a note and left it next to the dead fire. I headed north.

The pond was huge. I could not see the end of it even with my new eyes because of the fog. I undressed. I laid my clothes on a dry rock and stepped into the water. It was very close to winter, so the water was chilly, but it was bearable. The water was clean and clear. I could see the rocks at the bottom. I dove under the water. The sun shimmered under the waters surface. I came up and took a deep breath. I relaxed and ran my hands through my hair with some shampoo.

When I was clean, the sun had risen even more and the fog was more dispersed. I looked across the water. I was curious as to how big this pond was. My eyes met with the unexpected. Sesshomaru was bathing a bit further away. His silver hair shimmered with the suns golden rays. The water on his sculpted chest and his face sparkled. His back was slightly arched while he ran his hands delicately through his hair.

I realized, suddenly, that if I could see him, then he could see me. I panicked. I dove under the water and swam in the opposite direction of where he was. I was pumping my legs as fast as they could go. I came up out of the water and ran into a tight muscled chest.

"Ah. So it was you," Sesshomaru's voice said above me. I tried to swim away, but he held me fast. He held me close. I was consciously aware that we both had no clothes on. I wanted to get away. I wanted to hide. He should not see me like this without any clothes on. "Forgive me," he sighed, "I believe I may have frightened you." I could not look into his eyes. I did not want to see his expression. His body relaxed against me. "You still have soap in your hair," he chuckled. He ran his hand through my hair. It felt nice. I relaxed and melted into his arm.

I was not aware when I fell asleep or when Sesshomaru dressed me. I was only aware of his claws running through my hair ever so gently and the sweet tone that came from his lips. The sound was so delicate and graceful like the whispering wind.

When I woke, I thought I had dreamt it all. It felt too unusual for it to be real, but he was humming that gentle tune.

Sesshomaru had found Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon, quite a while ago. At least he did while I was asleep on the way to Satsuye's castle. Athena sealed Ah-Un in a cave; at least that is what he told me. He had stashed him in the forest while we were at Satsuye's. When I saw the two-headed brown dragon, I had shouted, "Aw, so adorable." Sesshomaru gave me a funny look and Ah-Un wagged its tail. I petted his two heads and he rubbed his head against me. Sesshomaru made me ride him after that.

On the way, I sensed that something was off. "Are we going the right direction?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes," he answered, "but we must go to a village first." I was excited; I had never been to a village in Demon World before.  
"Really," I asked. He did not answer. I looked back towards Sesshomaru and noticed that his haroi top, the one with the red markings, was missing. He still had on the white one that was normally underneath it. I looked in my bag and there it was. I smiled, remembering earlier or was it yesterday? I did not know. I blushed a bit.

"Did you want your haroi top back?" I asked. He looked back and saw that I was holding it and smirked.

"No."

"Thanks." I snuggled against it.

"I need to buy more," he said with nonchalance, "some use should be made of your lollygagging." I nodded. I knew he did not want to waste time.

Sesshomaru hid Ah-Un in the forest and made me walk. Soon after, the trees parted and gave way to a small city. The scenery reminded me of the pictures of Venice, Italy. The buildings were old, but they were beautiful. Most travel was done through waterways. The city bustled with people and shops.

It seemed strange that no one stared at me; it was nice that I blended in, not like in the past. Sesshomaru, however, stood out like a sore thumb. All gawking female eyes were upon him like wolves' eyes lingering on live prey. I wondered if that ever bothered him. However, despite those females' powerful stares, they were not so diluted as to approach him directly. Sesshomaru's intent expression was so cold that even I would be afraid to approach him. Those swooned women grew irritating, but I ignored them. Loosing my temper in the city would be most unpleasant.

Shops hung at every corner of the city. Sesshomaru ignored all small trinkets and accessories that appeared like eyesores everywhere. Little trinkets did not seem to arouse his interest as he intently searched for the clothing shop.

My glance, however, was completely glued to each trinket that caught my eye, which was all of them. Most of the jewelry was either too boring or too exquisite for my taste, but something did catch my eye. It was like some impenetrable force was pulling me toward this object: a small necklace. The chain was a combination of silver and diamond, a perfect match. The pendant was a watery blue, or maybe sapphire. The piece all together was gorgeous. Too bad I had no money with me and I was certainly not asking Sesshomaru. I tried my best not to ask for such meticulous things, if I could help it. My father was definitely not a pushover when I was young and I had heard the word "no" too many times. Therefore, I would not start asking now. Nevertheless, if I really needed something, like new clothing, I would ask then. Besides, I already owned a necklace that was even more beautiful than the one set in the window. It was actually around my neck at this very moment. Even knowing that, I could not help from staring at it.

"You have a very expensive taste miss." I was startled by a raspy voice emitting from an old demon standing before me.

"Oh," I exclaimed, "I didn't mean to linger. Please forgive my rudeness." I attempted to smile, but my nervousness showed through completely.

"I doubt that old stone will ever sell," he sighed. The old demon's tattered cloak wavered. I stood confused. _How could someone not want to buy such a gorgeous item?_

"Why?" I asked. His thick brows furrowed.

"That stone has been in my shop for nearly 800 years," he stated. I exhaled deeply. That was quite many years for a piece like that to still be in shop. "No one wants it," he huffed, "all everyone ever wants is gold nowadays. To think that Leviathan once owned it." He shook his head. Strangely, the knowledge that Leviathan once wore it made me want it more. That old fellow sighed, "You're not going to buy it, are you?"

I smiled gravely. "I would," I paused, "but I don't have any money with me." He seemed to understand but he certainly carried a weird expression across his face.

"Why would a young lass, such as yourself, be in the only town in the world with shops if you had no money?" he asked. I knew Sesshomaru was not around, of course, he was not. He did not feel like wasting any time. I smirked and sighed because I knew now that I was never going to have that necklace now. "I'm with a close companion," I said, "he is busy at the moment, though." I noticed that the daylight was diminishing and some of the smaller shops were closing.

"Make sure you find him before nightfall," he sighed, "Such a young lass should not be alone at night."

"Will do," I smiled.

He went into his shop and then turned the sign around to say 'closed'. I took one last look at the necklace that glinted beautifully through the dimmed sunlight. I sighed and walked away.

Tracking Sesshomaru was too easy. His sweet blood smelled like paradise compared to the other demons scents. He seemed, again, to be searching for something or someone.

I walked secretively behind him.

"Whatcha looking for?" I asked. He did not even turn around.

"A woman. Which is not you so go awa…" He spun around so quick that the direction of the wind possibly changed course from the East to the West. He engulfed me with his arms, covered my lips in that precise moment. Somehow, I knew he was relieved to see me.

He released me. "Where were you?" he asked. He was slightly angry, but I knew he was more relieved than anything.

"I was distracted" I replied, plainly. He raised an eyebrow. I growled. We, obviously, were not thinking about the same thing. "You can't blame me," I said.

"I thought you hated jewelry," he said, "that is why we went down that particular part of town and you were still distracted," he smirked, " I find this very unlikely." His fingers gently caressed my lips. "What object distracted you?" he asked, "I certainly must see it for myself."

I showed him that shiny object. "To think that you'd be distracted by this precise piece of jewelry," he smirked, "next to the most expensive and prominent stores no less." He sighed, "You really are something." I giggled. He smiled a sweet and gentle smile. "It is the very same one that was given to my mother from Leviathan," he shook his head, "Do you really want it?" I nodded. Sesshomaru knocked on the door.

"The sign says 'closed'. Can't you read?" a raspy voice asked. Sesshomaru knocked on the door again. The old demon looked out the window and quickly opened the door. "I am sorry, my lord, I didn't know it was you," he motioned him in, "Please come in!" Sesshomaru walked in and I followed close behind. The old man noticed me. "Ah," he said, "So your with him." I nodded. Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry," I said, "we were talking."

"I know what you want," he said. He picked the necklace up and gave it too Sesshomaru. He walked over to the cash register and rung it up. Sesshomaru would not let me see how much it cost.

We left the store. I had the necklace on and I skipped along side Sesshomaru. There were not many people out, just some shady characters. They did not approach us.

"I made the clothing store stay open," he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"You also need some new clothes," he said. I gave him a funny look.

"No," I argued, "I don't. You just got me some"

"Dresses, kimonos, and a training outfit," he said.

"Oh."

We entered the biggest shop in town. It was a boutique of clothing. There was a long line in front of the store. Sesshomaru bypassed them and dragged me along with him.

"We are supposed to go to the back of the line, ya know."

"No," he said, "'_WE_' do not." We entered the store, against my objections.

"Ah!" a white-haired woman exclaimed at the front desk, "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned."

"Yes," he coldly stated.

"Right this way," she motioned him away. "Ma'am," she said to me, "wait in line behind the young man over there." A young male had a beer bottle and swooned against the desk. I hesitated.

"She is with me," Sesshomaru said, annoyed.

"Oh," she said surprised and a bit saddened, "this way then." I followed her and Sesshomaru to another room. There was another demon, black hair and male, who was measuring a blond female in the center of clothing and mirrors. They both were caught off guard when they saw Sesshomaru.

"Freya, we are done here," the male stated, "Lu, take Freya to Day to pick out fabric." The silver-haired woman who lead us here and the pretty blond both left, reluctantly. "Lord Sesshomaru is it?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded, stiffly. He noticed me. "Who is this pretty female?" he asked. I blushed. "Lord Sesshomaru, where did you get this treasure?"

"Ryuu, I would prefer to speed this up," Sesshomaru stated.

"Of course, my lord," Ryuu said, "I already have your measurements, so we just have to get the lass's measurements."

After Ryuu took the measurements, we went to Day to pick fabrics.

"I like this one," I said.

"Are you sure?" Day asked. Sesshomaru gave me a witty look.

"Yes," I said, "I like pink lace."

"For a dress," Day inquired.

"Yes." I said.

"Get her whatever she wants." Sesshomaru stated.

"Then can I get this too?" I asked.

"A pink lace silk dress?" Day asked.

"No," I said, "A pink lace dress and a white silk dress."

"Ah," she said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, "you can have both, but get at least one normal one."

"Normal," I asked.

"Like one of these," Day pointed to a rack of dresses.

"But I don't like them." I stated.

"Then, I will pick one," Sesshomaru stated.

"Okay," I sighed, "I still get the other two, right?"

"Yes," he said.

"Alright."

"Okay, then," Day said, "Anything else?"

"Kimonos and armor of dragon leather, for her" Sesshomaru said. Day eyed me.

"Okay," she said, "this way."

Sesshomaru paid for them a bit later.

"I will send have them sent to you," the cashier, Freya said.

"That is fine," Sesshomaru stated.

We left and took a boat. I sat next to him while our boatman rowed away. "So we are heading to the clearing now," I asked.

"Yes." he stated.

"It is getting awfully dark." I said.

We got off at the edge of the village, regardless. There were many people standing at the edge.

"Stay calm." a male's voice said, "we are doing our best to break the erected barrier around the Dragon Territory." The man noticed Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." The man pushed through the crowd. He had dark hair and blue eyes. He had rings on every finger, diamonds in his ear lobes, and gold chains on his neck. He also had bodyguards.

"What is the meaning of this Daisuke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Dragon Territory has been sealed off with a barrier. No one can get through," he sighed, "our trade routes with the south east have been sealed off."

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A week or two," he said, "I think." Sesshomaru was not pleased with this dilemma. "Were you heading that way, my lord?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. He stared at me. I smiled. "Unfortunately." Daisuke's eyes followed Sesshomarus.

"Who is this pretty girl?" he asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, you are amazing to snag her." "Demons like her are normally betrothed early on," he whispered. "Now, since you are stuck here," he winked at me, "You should stay at my place, since it is the nicest 'Inn' here."

"Hm," Sesshomaru murmured, "I suppose.'

"Good," Daisuke said, "This way."

After we had dinner, I was laying on Sesshomarus chest. Part of my mind was asleep and part of it was not. The part of my mind that was not asleep felt the presence of Leviathan's sword in the middle of the night. It was calling to me, somehow. I would wait until morning to check it out; I did not want Sesshomaru worrying, again.

The daylight was just breaking when I knew he was awake. I brushed his hair away from his face. "You awake," I said slightly amused by the thoughtful look on his face.

"I suppose," he chuckled, "Your hair is quite a mess." I nodded. I knew it was since I had not brushed it last night.

"Did you have a bad dream or something last night?" I asked. His eyebrows creased and his eyes were not focused on anything. They were looking into the distance, somehow. His eyes then focused.

"I do not believe so," he said, "Why did you ask?"

"Easy," I told him, "I find myself being immobilized." He looked over me. Our bodies were closely entwined with the blankets and his fluff thing.

"Hm," he murmured, "I suppose that this, this entanglement will have to be fixed." He pulled the blankets off and threw them off the bed. I could not move still. His fluff thing was wrapped around us. He strategically pulled my arms over my head. He put me at his mercy and then kissed me. He caught me off my guard. I kissed him back. Not being able to wrap my arms around him to pull him closer, I growled in frustration. He pulled back and chuckled. "Annoyed, are we?" he asked. I glared at him. He smirked and kissed me again. He released my hands. I pulled him towards me in desperation. He also pulled me towards him.

"Excuse me," a sweet voice asked. I looked around Sesshomaru's hair and saw a young girl blushing ferociously.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I am sorry, my lord, I did knock." She bowed in her sunflower kimono. "Master Daisuke wishes that you and the miss would join him for breakfast," she stuttered.

"We will be there shortly," Sesshomaru coldly stated. She bowed and left.

"Jeesh Sesshomaru," I huffed, "you didn't have to scare her like that." He glared at me.

"We were interrupted once again," he sighed and his claws went through my hair, "This is tearing at my patience." He untangled the rest of me and stood.

"We will be alone," I sighed, "until we get home."

"That is my point," he said, "these constant interruptions are annoying me. Since we aren't officially together, we will keep getting interrupted." I stretched and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He shook his head. "You should hurry up and turn twenty-one," he stated.

"I am not against getting married or whatever sooner," I sighed, "I just don't entirely feel ready to take that next step. I feel too inexperienced." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean," I rolled my eyes, "I have never had a boyfriend to began with, besides you and we have never really been on a date."

"We've been to a ball, we always eat together, we sleep in the same bed" he smirked, "those do not count as dates?"

"Not really," I said. He scoffed. "I need to know more about this world, Sesshomaru," I lowered my head, "and I don't feel worthy of being married to you." He arched a brow. He spun me around, draped his arms around me, and held me to his chest.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard coming out of your mouth," he stated. My eyes watered.

"You are a strong demon Sesshomaru," I cried, "I am a demon now, yes, but I am not strong. I am a weakness to you and I do not like it. It makes me feel worthless that I cause such a thing in you." I wiped my tears away, "You are how you are, you are supposed to be, just like I am me. I do not like hindering you. That is how I feel and yet I want to or rather I have to because I want and must be with you. That is how I feel." He kissed me, harder than earlier possible more than he ever had.

"Don't you understand," he said, "I have given you my heart, and it is impossible to take it back. I can't give you more to show you that you are worthy of being with me." He sighed, "I admit you are my weakness, but it does not bother me and nor should it bother you." I shed a few more tears while he kissed them away.

"I suppose we could get married sooner, but not too soon," I told him, "in a couple of years, maybe." He rolled his eyes. "I only turned eighteen a couple of months ago," I sighed, "I still feel too young, besides we need to get dressed. I am not wearing these clothes to breakfast." We did.

During breakfast, Daisuke mentioned that the barrier was still up and was acting strange, so he asked Sesshomaru to investigate.

We walked to the edge of town. There were less people at the barrier today. _'Maybe they gave up,' _I thought. Sesshomaru lifted his hand. There were sparks circling his hand. "Pretty," I said, "let me try." I lifted my hand. I felt a pulsating presence. _'The sword,'_ I wondered. Whatever it was, it was calling to me. "Hey!" I exclaimed, "There are no sparks!" Sesshomaru gave me a strange look.

"Go," he said.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. He lifted his hand and the sparks burned him.

"I can't come with you." He stated.

"Then why can I go?"

"The barrier is letting you through."

"Why me?" I asked.

"I think you know." He said. That resonating feeling was calling to me.

"Alright," I told him. He kissed me.

"Be safe."

"Of course." I walked into the woods.

It did not take me long to find the clearing. My new powers could sense it; Sesshomaru's scent was here. That pulse helped as well. The clearing was blanketed in flowers. There was a stone with a sword sheathed inside it. The sword had a blue handle and a black blade. I walked closer to it. The pulse became stronger. I stopped in front of it_. 'Am I suppose to draw the sword?'_ I asked myself. I marveled at the beauty of the black blade. There were strange characters on the blade, like the one Sesshomaru had given me. It was sheathed at my side right now. I touched the handle of the sword in stone. Warmth spread throughout my body. It felt like… home. I drew the sword. It was light, extremely light. I threw it up in the air and caught it easily. I walked toward the forest.

"Child!" Something growled with a deep voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself," I said. Dark purple energy spilled out of the rock and shot up into the sky. The sky darkened. I felt the barrier shatter. A bright light lit up the sky, then exploded. I covered my face.

~Meanwhile~

Sesshomaru paced in circles at the edge of the village. He felt the barrier shatter. He saw the darkened sky and the bright light that triggered a hundred sparks of lightning. He saw the enormous black winged creature that emerged from it and thought, _'What the hell has she gotten herself into?' _He darted into the forest and hoped that he would not be too late.

~Meanwhile~

I felt ecstatic. I had never seen a dragon before. _'It's so cute,'_ I thought, _'I want to hug it.'_

"Leviathans successor," the dragon chuckled, "Give up child. You don't have the discipline to handle becoming the Dragon Master."

"Dragon Master?" I asked.

"Foolish child," the dragon bellowed, "The Dragon Master is chosen by that sword. It is the symbol of the Dragon Master's power. It alone gives rule to a single individual over the Land of Dragons and the dragons themselves," the dragon scoffed, "You didn't know that?" I shook my head. "You are foolish to have drawn that sword, child. Now you will die." The dragon spread its wings and dove towards me.

"Wait!" I screamed. He was not listening. He was still coming closer. The sword pulsated. It lifted my hand. I knew what I had to do. I flipped into the air. The sword guided me. I slashed through the center of the dragons' head in midair. The cut split the dragon in half.

"I suppose you are the masters successor," it roared, "do not make the same mistake she did." The dragon disintegrated as I landed on my feet. My legs buckled under me. Tears fell down my face.

"That was amazing," a familiar voice complimented. He kneeled next to me. "Why are you crying?" He asked. I dropped into him. He held me.

"I didn't want to kill him Sesshomaru," I bawled, "I wanted to pet him, not kill him." Sesshomaru sighed. "He was so cute, but the sword made me," I sobbed, "I didn't want to, really."

"Of course you didn't," he said, "but you had to. Do not feel sorry for him. He was expecting you to."

"Why?"

"He was testing you."

"That's stupid," I dried my tears, "Why would he do that?"

"To see if you were worthy enough of wielding the sword or worthy of becoming the Dragon Master," he stated.

"But I don't want to be."

"I doubt that." he said, "How do you feel now?" I closed my eyes and concentrated on my feelings.

"I feel sad, but safe. I feel homey, I guess," I said, "It's strange though. I am not at home."

"You are the reincarnation of Leviathan," he sighed, "This place is her home."

"Reincarnation of Leviathan," I repeated. "That is nonsense Sesshomaru. It is ridiculous."

"We will find out soon enough," he said, "However, it is indeed time to return home. We have wasted enough time." I nodded. He helped me up.

'_I will have to sort this out later,' _I thought with annoyance, _'Reincarnation, yeah right.'_ We were on our way home, though. It was something to look forward to.

"So," I started, while we were walking through the forest, "What do you think of Tiffany?"

"I don't," Sesshomaru stated.

"Ha-ha, very funny," I joked, "Come on, seriously. You must have some opinion of my sister. She does live with us."

"She is there," he stated, "I don't have an opinion of her. Jenny, however, I find annoying." I giggled.

"Well, what do you think of my sister? Or do you?"

"As I have already told you I don't and," he paused, "Don't move." A white flash landed in front of us. The dust caused by it whipped in the air. Sesshomaru drew his Bakusaiga. The dust diminished and revealed a man with gold eyes and silver hair with fox ears. He had strange white clothing on and no shoes. He purposely cracked his knuckles.

"You," he said, "I am supposed to kill you." He glared at Sesshomaru with his empty golden orbs. Sesshomaru leapt and came down with his sword. He jumped out of the way. They were circling each other when I realized who he was.

"Sesshomaru!" I shouted, "Don't kill him! That is Yoko Kurama!" Sesshomaru was glaring at him.

"I know who he is. He was one of Kaydrons allies," he said and sighed, "He is the reason we won so easily, he wasn't at the battle at Twilight Plains and he killed Kaydrons other allies." Sesshomaru slashed at him and Yoko held his sword back with his bare hands. "He must die." I was baffled at the news. Kurama would not do anything that cruel or horrible, unless he had to.

"Don't do it Sesshomaru!" I yelled, "Tiffany loves him!" Sesshomaru backed away from Yoko. Sesshomaru was acting strange.

"What do you mean?" he asked coldly.

"I thought you didn't have an opinion of my sister," I taunted.

"That has nothing to do with this." Yoko swiped his claws at Sesshomaru, which he easily blocked.

"Do you remember when I told you that I made Tiffany watch Yu Yu Hakusho with me?"

"Yes," he stated and blocked Yoko again.

"She fell in love with him from that."

"That is foolish," he slashed at Yoko, who bled from the wound across his chest. "Falling in love with someone from watching something is ridiculous."

"Hardly, Sesshomaru" I scoffed, "That is how I fell for you." Something must have clicked in Sesshomaru. He ran at Yoko and lifted him by his throat.

"She doesn't need to be with this scoundrel," he said, "we can find someone better for her." He tightened his grip on Yoko's throat.

"Don't do it Sesshomaru," I scoffed, "if you kill him, she'll never talk to either of us."

"She doesn't have to know," he stated, "besides I don't need to be related to a thief or a traitor." Yoko's hair transformed to red and his eyes, green.

"Kill me," he begged, "I can't hold Darce's control back for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked with raised brows.

"While infiltrating Darce's cas-tle for Lord Kay-dron," he stuttered and spit up blood, "we were caught. Darce placed me under his control and sent me to kill off Lord Kaydrons allies. After Lord Kay-dron died, he sent me to kill you off." He spit up more blood. "I beg you, kill me before I transform back." Sesshomaru dropped him.

"Do not move," Sesshomaru stated. Kurama was struggling to not transform to Yoko. His silver hair and fox ears flickered.

"Don't kill him, Sesshomaru," I pleaded.

"Be quiet and watch." Sesshomaru sheathed his Bakusaiga and drew the Tensaiga. He sliced Kurama in between the forms. Yoko Kurama collapsed and his body turned bright blue. Something shattered. He reverted to his red headed self.

"Is he alive?" I asked. I was baffled.

"Yes," Sesshomaru stated, "but he won't be able to move for awhile." He lifted Kurama and walked into a clearing, where Ah-Un was eating grass. Sesshomaru was really acting weird. I almost squealed when I saw the dragon again. I ran up to him and petted his head. Sesshomaru dropped Kurama a little harshly on Ah-Un's back. Kurama bled through his clothes. It was not too deep, though. Sesshomaru just scraped the surface of his skin.

"Are we taking him with us?" I asked.

"Obviously," Sesshomaru stated.

"Liar." I accused him. Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "I thought you said that you didn't have an opinion of my sister. You are a liar"

"I do not wish to talk about it," he growled. I giggled. He did care about my sister. We walked into the forest. We were on our way home once again.

One Wish: Andrea Lanteigne 1


	47. Home Again

Chapter 47

Home Again

"When will we be getting home?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Soon."

"How soon?" I was excited to see the look on Tiffany's face when she saw Kurama.

"In an hour,"

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"What?"

I rolled my eyes at him; he was being impatient. "When we were at that Daisuke's person house… thing, you said that you didn't like being interrupted when we were…"

"Your point," he stated.

I sighed; he was going to be difficult. "As soon as we get home, you know Jaken is going to ask you fifty different questions and Jenny, Kiersten, and Tiffany are going to do the same thing to me. So I was wondering that before we get home, you might want to…" I blushed ferociously. I did not know what was wrong with me. I was not supposed to bring that up.

He eyed me suspiciously and shook his head. "No, not now." He sighed, "I perhaps should've revealed this earlier, since you are a dog demon…" He sniffed the air, "Sort of. I was hoping Deleana would have mentioned these things to you, but it can't be helped, now." He sighed and I could tell that he _really_ did not want to tell me. He continued, "Dog demons tend to go into a state of _'heat'_ once a year, normally around their least favorite time of the year. You are in that state. You are luck that I am not as well."

I stared at him, completely confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. "Sorry Sesshomaru, but you are going to have to be a bit more… explicit. I don't have a clue what you just said. Except for whatever this _heat_ thing is, happening during our least favorite time of the year. I actually like this time of the year when I am not sick. I despise summer, however."

"The state of heat only occurs when a dog demon does not have a mate, obviously because their _desires_ are repressed often when they have a mate. It is used to make the dog demon find a mate early on, so the state of heat would not have an effect of them. I have repressed those desires for centuries before I got a mate, so I know how to deal with it. You, however, have never been in that situation and unless you want to lose your 'purity' to me before we get married, you are going to have to control it." He smirked at me.

"When do you go in this state? And what would happen if were both in _'heat'_ at the same time?" I asked, curiously.

"Early spring and you can guess that it would be difficult to handle this kind of situation with neither of us having a rational mind." He smirked when he finished.

"Why don't you like the early spring?"

He sighed. I doubted that he liked talking about this. "Early spring is the normal time for species to _'mate'_. I didn't want to and once every year about that time from the time I turned about thirteen my mother would bother me about getting a mate or she would bring candidates home who were also in _heat_." His eyes darkened, "That is how I met that despicable woman."

"The one who…" I did not want to finish.

"Yes, _Toran_. That is the only time I let down my guard, not purposely. My mother didn't bring candidates or bother me for one year." He growled, "I should've known. Toran 'thanked' me for saving her brothers and sisters' after I had left my mothers. My guard was down and I was relieved. I never guessed that my mother would use her as a candidate. She was the daughter of my father's enemy and a panther demon." He growled, "I do not like the scent of cats."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. I thought this action through. I wanted to comfort him, so he could get over it. He did not complain like I thought he would, he deepened the kiss and pulled me closer to him. His hands were caught up in my hair. I had the feeling that he wanted this more than I did. I pushed him off.

He growled and wiped his mouth. "Why did you push away?"

"Sorry Sesshomaru, but you told me to keep myself in check and it certainly seemed like you wanted it more than I did." I sniffed the air and smelled his scent. It **was **sweeter than usual. I wanted to bite him among other things.

He stiffened and jumped like twenty feet away. I walked closer to him. "Stay back!" he shouted.

"What's the matter?" I asked and stopped. I was concerned; he never did that before. He was breathing heavily and sweating against a tree. His hair stuck to his face and it was dripping wet. I took a step closer. He seemed to shutter. "Sesshomaru…"

He opened an eye; it was bloodshot red. "This shouldn't be happening now."

I understood. He was in heat, I think. It was strange though. He did not mention anything about the timing changing or the sweating. I was at a loss as to what I was supposed to do. I mean I did not want to do _**that**_ kind of thing yet. I sighed. I could not think of anything. I sped towards him and locked him into an embrace while restraining his arms.

He growled. "What are you doing? Get away!"

I growled back at him. "Get over it, Sesshomaru. You are obviously in pain." I sighed, "Besides, I feel in control of myself. What's up with this heat time thing changing for you anyway?"

"I do not know for sure. I can guess that my timing changed because of you, which is quite likely." He growled, "Release me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right, that is definitely not happening. I am not having you jumping me."

He chuckled darkly. "I am still stronger than you." He tried to break out of my embrace and failed. He growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

I giggled, "Ha-ha. Remember Sesshomaru, I changed into a demon, and then I inherited Leviathan's powers. I am not an entire weakling anymore. You might as well lay down because you are not moving until you regain control of that body of yours."

Eventually, he fell asleep with my arms wrapped around him, as did I. I knew if he got his rational mind back, that he could get out of this hold or trick me into releasing him, so I kept that other part of my mind open, just in case he tried something, but he didn't.

When we woke up, Sesshomaru was back to normal, kind of. He was a little jumpy since I kept bothering him with questions. I still did not really know why his time of that heat thing changed and he refused to talk about it. I would have to talk with Deleana about it the next time I saw her.

We finally arrived home. The dog demon fountain was still beautiful with the radiant lucid water spilling out of the dog demons mouth. Sesshomaru was in a hurry, probably to get away from me. We entered into the beautifully carved doors while Sesshomaru carried Kurama. I plugged my ears because the first thing or whatever I heard was,

"Welcome home, my lord." It was Jaken in his screeching and annoying voice. "Were you able to find her, my lord?"

"We will talk about it later, Jaken." Sesshomaru answered coldly. "Get Deicia."

Jaken seem upset when he sighed, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru carried Kurama into the infirmary and laid him in a bed.

"I will be in my office. Avoid being with me in the same room when we are alone." He scoffed. "My control of centuries is being wavered by you. Don't test it any more than you already have."

I stuck my tongue out at him. We were alone and waiting for Jaken. I think Sesshomaru realized that at the same time I did. He leaned down and kissed me. Of course, Jaken and Deicia had to walk in at that exact moment. We backed off. Deicia smacked Sesshomaru.

"Just because you are in heat and _she_ isn't here, doesn't mean you are allowed to cheat on her!" Deicia yelled at him. I smirked; they did not know that I was actually _'I'_. "And what are you smirking at you vile piece of…!" She raised her arm to slap me and Sesshomaru caught her arm before she did. "But my lord…"

"Do not accuse me of anything before you _completely_ assess the situation," Sesshomaru stated.

Deicia glared at him. She closed her eyes and her nose crinkled. "Oh!" She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realized." She took a step back and looked over me. "I should've _noticed_ the similarities before." Something clicked in her. "Oh! I got the blood tests back and man are you going to be surprised, but I don't think that it is going to top this…"

"Deicia," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my lord." Sesshomaru pointed to Kurama. "Oh, of course. The injured one."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand." Jaken said.

"Are you blind Jaken? She is _her_."

Jaken sniffed the air. "Oh!" Jaken bowed at my feet. Sesshomaru left.

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "So you did get it, you stupid toad."

I kicked him. He hit the opposite wall and made an indent in it. I sat in a chair next to Kuramas bedside while Deicia worked over him. The door opened. Jenny, Kiersten, Tiffany, and Raine came in.

I hugged them all.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked.

They did not have the sense of smell that the rest of the people did. This was going to be tricky. "I'm going to let you guess."

Uni came in, 'neighed' happily, and landed in my arms.

"Hello my wonderful ball of fluff," I giggled and stung everyone in the room; I forgot that the ringing sound was still there. "How are you?"

She 'neighed' and kissed me. She flew away, probably to bug Sesshomaru. Tiffany hugged me, "(insert your name here)."

I giggled, "I should've figured you would get it first." I hugged her back.

Kiersten and Raine yelled, "(insert your name here)." They all gave me a group hug.

"(Insert your name here), is that really you?" Jenny asked.

"Dummy, I can't believe you. Are you going to be the last one who notices it?" I laughed and the bells went through the room again.

She hugged me. "It really is you, (insert your name here)." She released me. "But how? You look like a demon with the red eyes and all."

I explained everything, but I left out the parts about Sesshomaru. I would tell Jenny and Kiersten later about that part.

"You look like Rinoa." Tiffany giggled. She then noticed Kurama and freaked. "Oh! My Gosh it's…"

"Yes Tiffany, that is Yoko." I laughed at her funny expression. "He attacked Sesshomaru," she looked sad, "No Tiffany, he isn't dead and he didn't do it on purpose. He was being controlled."

She brightened up. "So he can stay, right?"

"Um…" I sighed. "I love you guys, but can I talk to Tiffany alone for a minute." Kiersten and Jenny gave me a sheepish look. "I need to explain some things to her, like rules and stuff."

"Alright," Kiersten sighed, "But we are talking after dinner, all right?"

"Fine," I said, "I can't sleep in Sesshomarus room anyway." They gave me the 'what have you two been doing look'. I glared at them. "Later. I promise, we will talk after dinner." Kiersten nodded and shove Jenny out the door despite her complaints.

Raine hugged me. "I'm glad you're back."

I patted her head, "So am I." She left after she waved.

"Okay, he is fine. Let him sleep though. He needs his rest." Deicia said and left as well.

"What 'rules'?" Tiffany asked, suspiciously.

I sighed; this was going to take awhile.


	48. Changes

Chapter 48

Changes

"What 'rules'?" Tiffany asked, suspiciously.

I sighed and decided that I might as well get this over with. "If Kurama starts to come over frequently, then there are going to be some rules between you and him."

"What?" Tiffany shouted, "That's not fair!"

I smacked her on the top of her head. "Tiffany! Don't yell, Jeesh." I shook my head. "Look here missy. I am giving you rules whether you like it or not and I bet Sesshomaru would back me up on this. If I have to, I can also go find Daddio or Aleya and ask their opinions of this and I highly doubt Daddio would allow you anywhere near him. So I am being nice."

She crossed her arms. "Fine, then."

I sighed, she was mad at me. I stood and embraced her. "Look Tiffany, I am looking out for your own benefit here, okay. You are only fourteen he is… how old?"

She smirked, "Really old."

"Okay then. Now, how many relationships have you been in?"

"None," she sighed.

"Okay, so no one gave you rules for being in a one, right?"

She shook her head.

"Okay, so you need them." I sighed and released her.

"Hey!" She scoffed, "Our parents never gave you rules."

"And I am not stupid Tiffany. Sesshomaru and I have done anything besides kissing."

"Really?" She was aghast.

"Really. So you are going to have to deal with my rules."

She nodded.

"Alright and no complaining. First rule, he is not allowed in your room."

"But, you and Sesshomaru sleep in the same room," she complained.

I rolled my eyes. "No buts and I happen to be eighteen, so deal with it."

She glared at me.

"Second rule, you are not allowed to be alone together."

"That is seriously not fair. You are being a hypocrite."

"Tiffany. I trust Sesshomaru, completely."

"And I trust Kurama." She was getting very angry with me.

I rolled my eyes. "Last rule, nothing besides a peck on a cheek for at least a year."

"Hey! Come on, what are we going to do then!"

I glared at her. "Whatever you want that does not break those rules and this all depends on if he starts coming over here often." The door open and Sesshomaru walked in with a painful look on his face.

"What are you two arguing about?" he asked.

Tiffany looked away from him.

I sighed. "I am giving her rules on what would happen if he starts coming over here often."

"I spared his life, so he will be coming over here to help me." He looked at Tiffany who had brightened up at this news. "Why does she need rules since that is going to happen?"

"I have spoken of this, Sesshomaru."

He nodded. "Rules?"

I rolled my eyes. "She is fourteen and a raging hormone teenager, Sesshomaru. She also likes Kurama probably not as much as I love you, but enough."

Sesshomaru nodded his eyes lingered on Tiffany's blushing face. "What kind of rules?"

"She isn't allowed to be alone with him, he isn't allowed in her room, and she is only allowed to kiss and be kissed on the cheek."

"You should also forbid her to leave this mansion with him, unless it the case of an emergency."

"What? That is even worse!" Tiffany cried, "I can't believe you Sesshomaru-sama, siding with my hypocritical sister!" She bolted towards the door, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Your sister is only looking out for your best interests, as am I. She is also older than you, so we are your guardians." He wiped her tears away, "You need to behave."

Tiffany hugged him. I really wished that I had a camera; the moment was priceless. Sesshomaru awkwardly placed his arm around her.

Someone coughed. Tiffany released Sesshomaru and hid behind him. It was Kurama. He sat up and his long red hair fell across his back. He took noticed of his surroundings. He leapt out of bed and bowed before Sesshomaru.

"My lord, I am indebted to you and I place myself at your service." Kurama spoke with kindness.

"Do not thank me, thank her." Sesshomaru pointed to Tiffany, who was cowering behind him.

Kurama was incredulous. "This is not the one who told you not to kill me, is she?"

Sesshomaru motioned to me.

"Then I am in your debt," he said and bowed to me.

I blushed. I did not really like being bowed to. "Actually, I saved you because of my sister who is cowering behind my Sesshomaru."

He looked at Tiffany again, "I see, then she is the one whom you said knew of me from, 'Yu yu Hakusho'." He winked. I think he knew about Tiffany's crush, but he did not want her to know that because she was the reason her was alive. I think Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing because he glared at him intensely. Kurama knelt and held a hand out to Tiffany. "Come here little one."

Tiffany slowly placed her hand in Kuramas.

"Now, how am I going to serve you?" he asked with a bright smile.

Tiffany blushed and murmured, "How abou-t you be-e my friend?"

I figured that she would say something like that.

"I see; that is appropriate enough." He saw Sesshomarus glare and released her hand. "I accept." He stood. "Do you mind if I talk to Lord Sesshomaru for a minute?" She shook her head. He bowed, "After you my lord."

"Dinner is in a half an hour," Sesshomaru stated and left the room with Kurama trailing behind.

Tiffany was shaking. I laughed, "Ha-ha. Nice one." She smiled; I was glad she was happy.

Kurama stayed for dinner. We were all together at last. Kiersten was brighter than usual as well as Tiffany. Jenny and Raine were upset, though. Jenny didn't criticize Jaken or Sesshomaru at dinner and Raine had barely said a word to me. I had no clue as to why they were upset. I decided that I would have to bother them about it as to what those reasons were.

After dinner, Kurama was leaving. Tiffany, Kurama, Sesshomaru, and I were on the front porch. The bright day of earlier had been switched to a blanket of stardust. "You are go-ing to come-back right?" Tiffany asked. She was shivering, obviously still nervous and cold.

"Of course. Possibly twice a week at the least," Kurama looked to Sesshomaru and he nodded. I wondered what they were talking about in Sesshomarus office.

"Promise?" Tiffany wasn't entirely convinced.

"I promise."

Kurama hugged her. She totally blushed. I wanted to pull them apart and Sesshomarus glower showed that he did too.

When Kurama had felt the air changed, he backed off and bowed. "Arigato gozaimasu to you all." He winked at Tiffany and disappeared. We walked back inside.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Tiffany asked. Sesshomaru continued onward, probably to his office.

"I am sure he will."

"Right," Tiffany trailed off.

"Now, you head off to bed and don't forget to wear your coat next time you go outside. I need to talk to Sesshomaru." She nodded and walked away.

I had to talk to Sesshomaru, since I couldn't "sleep with him" tonight. It took forever to get to his office, since it was high up. _'I need to get him to install elevators.' _

I walked in and there he was, overloaded with papers. "Sesshomaru?" I inquired.

"I instructed you to not be alone with me."

"And I told you that I am completely in control of myself." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not." He sighed probably knowing that I wasn't leaving. "What do you want?"

"Well since we obviously aren't sleeping in the same bed tonight, I need to ask some questions."

"Regarding?"

"Well, first of all, I was wondering what you and Kurama were talking about."

"That wasn't a question."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you supposed to be _mean_ when you are in heat?"

"No. I am merely stating the obvious."

I glared at him. "What were you and Kurama talking about?"

"Doubtless the same types of things I am sure you talked to your sister concerning their relationship."

I nodded, but I was confused to as why he cared. "Why do you go to the trouble of showing concern for my sister, when you have previously stated that you had no opinion of her."

He bit his lip and gripped one of his papers. "I should say that it is obvious."

"And I should say that it is not since you have failed to make it so obvious."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sesshomaru." I let my mind rummage through my memories of him caring. When he had gone out of his way to not answering what he had thought of my sister, then him purposely saving Kuramas life and not being exactly happy about it, and finally talking to Kurama about rules. It clicked.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, annoyed.

"You are acting like a father towards my sister."

He closed his eyes. "What if I am?"

"I don't know. I just think it's strange."

He opened his eyes. "Why do you say that?"

"I just wasn't expecting you to, is all."

He looked off into the distance.

"If you start acting like my father toward me. I am going to kick you."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now is that all?"

"Nope," I giggled.

"Then continue."

"Well, I am really curious to as why your time of the heat thing has changed."

"Not a question again."

I rolled my eyes, again. He was being difficult. "Why did your time of heat thing change?"

"I am," he paused, "attracted to you. If I hadn't agreed to that deal of you being 21 before we… This would not be a problem since other demons would just…" He bit his lip. "I want you and since I am not mated, my time changed so that I would…"

It really was obvious that he wanted to skip straight to the _"honeymoon,"_ but he would wait for me. "I get it, Sesshomaru."

"Good." He sighed. "Any other questions?"

"One more. Where am I supposed to sleep, since we can't be in the same bed?"

"I would say that you could sleep in your old room." He chuckled, darkly. "But since you would be alone, it would probably be a bad idea." He growled and shook his head. "It would be a better idea to sleep your sister or one of your friends." Sesshomaru scoffed. "This wouldn't be a problem, but since we are both in heat, I can't control myself. It is taking all of my resolve to not take you now, actually." He sighed. "I made Deicia put a futon and some clothes in your friends room for you. Stay there for a week, at least. I should be able to easily control myself around you by then." I nodded.

"Night, Sesshomaru." I waved. It would be a bad idea to hug or kiss him.

He moaned. "Good night."

I left his office and headed off to Kiersten and Jenny's room. Kiersten and Jenny were in their bedclothes.

"So what happened with lover boy and you over that ridiculously long journey alone?" Jenny yawned.

I sighed. "Too much, actually."

"Try us." Kiersten stated and I did. "Wow." Kiersten said.

"So you are in 'heat' now?" Jenny asked and I nodded. "That is ridiculous."

"So when are you getting these dresses. I'd be nice to see you in something besides jeans and a T-shirt.

"I don't know, but probably soon. What happened with you two?"

Jenny and Kiersten looked at each other. "Later," said Jenny. "We are tired."

I nodded. "Fine." We went to sleep.


	49. As it Happens

Chapter 49

As it Happens

It was hard to accept that Lloyd had cheated on Jenny. I could hardly believe that he would ever do that to her. Jenny said that she was fine with it and that it was no biggie. I knew her better that that. On top of that, Raine was avoiding me. When I finally cornered her about it, she would just stutter and say it was nothing. It was nice to see Kiersten happy for a change. She was as bright and joyful as the gleaming sun, which wasn't seen too often these few days.

It snowed, heavily. Kurama had kept up on his promise and actually visited everyday. Sesshomaru and I refused to leave them alone. When they were outside and making a snowman, I would watch them through the window.

Sesshomaru wouldn't let me near him for the entire week. On the last day, he was as bright as the full moon that night. He said that we were both out of heat. I didn't feel different. That night, while I lay on his chest and he ran his hand through my hair, we were talking.

"Your training starts up again tomorrow." He stated.

"Will you teach me how to transform?" I wanted to transform into a dog. I thought it would be fun.

He chucked. "Possibly."

"Um Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Can we celebrate Christmas?" It was already mid-December and the servants hadn't put up decorations.

His golden orbs looked deeply into mine. "Of course." He pulled me closer and he kissed me deeply. It felt exquisite to feel his silk lips against mine. He released me after a few seconds. "What is this Christmas thing you speak of?"

"Well, there are decorations like a tree and mistletoe before Christmas. On December 25th, which is actually Christmas Day, we open presents from each other."

"What is this 'mistletoe'?"

I giggled. "It is hung in doorways. If a couple walks under it, they kiss."

"I think I would like this Christmas thing." He snuggled into the crook of my neck.

I yawned. "Good 'cause it's sleepy time for the me."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. I gasped. "Sleep doesn't sound much fun."

I hit him with a pillow. "Sleep time."

"Fine." He growled and pulled out a vile. He took of the cork. "I suppose that I will have to enjoy this myself." The aroma of delicious blood entered my nose.

"Cheater."

He took a swig. "I suppose." He kissed me.

I was drained that next day because of breathing heavily and getting barely any sleep the week before. I slept in until Raine came to get me. I didn't bother questioning her what was the matter because I knew that I wouldn't get anything out of her. She led me to the dinning room. The castle was covered in Christmas decorations. The tree in the dinning room was my favorite. It had the most random decorations on it. Like someone didn't know what he or she was doing. There were photos, bells, warped glass ornaments, and a crescent moon on the top.

I sat at the usual seat, on Sesshomarus left. Sesshomaru wasn't there yet and neither was Seifer, Lloyd, or Jaken. The rest of us girls were, though. We were served lunch. I had a huge salad with ham, cheese, bacon, carrots, and lots of Ranch. It was good, very good.

Sesshomaru came in with Jaken and no one else half way through the meal. Sesshomaru looked exhausted and angry. I doubted that he was the one putting up the decorations. Jaken looked half-dead.

After dinner, I followed Sesshomaru to his office.

I wrapped my arms around him when he sat in his chair. "What's wrong?"

He pulled me into his lap and holds me. Whatever bothered him must be serious for him to act like this. "There is a demon army heading this way."

I sighed. "Another war, seriously."

"I wouldn't call it a war, more like a supposed surprise attack, since it wasn't a real declared war."

"So where is the problem that has made you upset?"

"Satsuye is unable to help me this time."

"Is that bad?"

"Depends on how large the army is. I sent Seifer to see."

"So if it is a large army…"

"Then it will be a major problem."

I sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "I see."

"Which means that I will have to train you faster."

"Why?" He wasn't making any sense to me.

"You are going to defend the front here."

I stared at him. "You are out of your mind. I can't fight worth crap, Sesshomaru."

He chuckled. "That make me feel much more relieved."

Oops. "Sorry. I will train hard."

"I know you will, that's why we are starting immediately."

"Right." I said and stood.

"Here." Sesshomaru threw me a black pile of things and handed me a pair of black boots. It was my training outfit. "I told them to finish these first."

"Nice."

"Change, then meet me in the training room with both of your swords."

"Okay."

I looked awesome. The pants and the shirt were a bit heavy, but they felt like silk. The cloak with chains was cool too. I kept tripping over my feet with the boots. They were too heavy. I walked into the training room less than gracefully.

The training room was emptier than usual. The trampoline and everything else had been put away. I could see the ceiling to the top floor of the castle. Sesshomaru was polishing his sword, Bakusaiga. "I could hear you walking since you put those boots on." He tossed me a pair of slimmer boots. "These are mine, but they should fit."

I put them on and walked to him. My feet felt much more natural, even though his boots were twice my foot size. I handed him the other pair. "These are much better."

He chuckled, "I suppose." He put the polish and the boots on the bench on the far right wall. "Now, we begin." I nodded. "Watch." The air circled around him. His face became elongated and his eyes changed red. His bones and scars became more prominent, a bright light cloaked his body, and he transformed. He was a tall dog demon. He easily reached the fourth floor. He then retransformed into his normal self with clothes and all. "Now you try."

I closed my eyes and felt the air around me. It didn't want to move. I opened my eyes. "How do you make the air move?"

He sighed. "We will have to take a different approach." He was suddenly on top of me, pinning me to the ground.

"What the-." He licked my jawbone and I moaned. I felt his fangs against my neck and gasped when he bit me. I felt the blood spill and smelled it mix with his saliva. He then kissed me. I tasted my blood mixed with his saliva and mine. I wanted more of this taste. I forced him on his back. I licked all of my blood off his face and sucked it out of his mouth. He bit my tongue and I growled at him. I felt the wind surge around us. My feelings flipped out of control. I wanted more of him, but I was angry with him for biting me. Those feeling mixed with old feelings of strong anger at my parent's and the love I held for Sesshomaru were driving me insane. I felt Sesshomaru hold me tight. They released in my tears and felt exhausted.

I looked around; I was high up, like the third floor. I looked down and saw a small Sesshomaru below and large black paws. I looked up and saw the ceiling. I was perplexed.

A small chuckle erupted from Sesshomaru. "Silver eyes and black fur, now that I was not expecting." I bent down. Wait, I can't do that. Sesshomaru touched me, I think. He was feet away from me, but I could feel him. I tried to say something, but couldn't. I large moaning sound was all I could hear. "If you want to transform back, just think of falling asleep." Wait. Did he just say 'transform back'? So I was transformed. Then, the black paws were mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. I really did feel like falling, and then I felt arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw Sesshomarus golden orbs.

"Did I really transform?" I could finally talk. He nodded. "That was strange."

He sat me down. "Do you want to try again?"

"I shook my head." I did not want to do that ever again.

He chuckled, "Fine. Now draw your sword." I drew Leviathan's sword. It was much lighter than the other sword. He came at me, unexpectedly. I blocked him.

"Wait. I don't want to fight you."

He pushed against my sword. "You don't have a choice right now." He chuckled.

I pushed against his Bakusaiga with as much force as I could. "That's not fair." Black and blue sparks came from the swords clash.

"I never said it was supposed to be." He leaped away and I took my favorite fighting stance. This was going to suck.

Afterwards, we were both exhausted. Sesshomaru was sweating. I was breathing heavily. I had given up, being really tired. He had sliced my arms a few times. I had scratched Sesshomarus armor multiple times and his face once by a total accident.

"Sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't mean to-." I felt horrible for injuring him.

He chuckled, "All is fair in love and war, so quit apologizing."

"But-"

"Stop. I made you fight with me." He sighed. "I should be the one apologizing, your arms are sliced up."

"But I-"

He growled. "Quit apologizing!"

My eyes became watery and I didn't want him to see me cry over something this stupid. I ran out the door.

"Wait." Sesshomaru called after me, but I was already gone.

~Sesshomaru's Point of View~

She ran away when I yelled at her. I wasn't angry with her, just irritated. She needed to learn to not feel remorse for injuring an opponent. I sniffed the air. She was crying. "Maybe I was too harsh with her."

I decided to go train those pathetic excuses for demons and let her cool off for a bit. I found Jaken in the hall pacing in front of my office. I sent him to gather them at once. They lived in the nearby cities. Only the elite guard lived at the castle.

I entered the back lawn. Snow covered the grass and cherry blossom petals. She was sleeping on one of the benches. She had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red. She was no less beautiful than earlier. I picked her up and took her to our room. I laid her down in the bed and covered her with the covers.

The previous weak had tormented me. Being in heat, was my most hated thing. I despised it, utterly. It was much worse than ever since she was also in heat. I had never encountered a female that I wanted, but couldn't have during the time of heat. I had never wanted anyone in that state. Even when I was in that state with Toran, she disgusted me. It wasn't like I hadn't had sex before Toran. There were times that I was in that state in my dog form. After the heat, I could not recall anything. I would be covered in sweat with a girl. I could only imply what happened.

She was different. She never even noticed that she was in heat and she was barely affected by it. She had to be affected by something else then. Dragons did go into a state of heat. Their state was supposed to be stronger then dog demons when they didn't have a mate, since dragons would die if they couldn't find love. She did say that she hated summer, so that could be the time for her. I sighed, I would have to leave her and train my army. I could hear some of them walking through the trees in the forest.

I would have to make it up to her, later. I knew she hated Ball's, but what if I held a private Ball with just the people she knew. I think I would try that.

Jaken was back and I could hear his squeaky voice, calling for me. I heard Kurama chuckling at something Tiffany had said. They were alone, again. I kissed her on the cheek. I whispered. "Good night." My heart fluttered at the sight of her tossing in her sleep. I sighed and slowly walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.


	50. Tragedy

Chapter 50

Tragedy

~Back to first person w/ the main character~

Dawn broke across that black sky. Sesshomaru was heading out to fight the stupid battle of his. I kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. "Be safe." I hoped that he would despite the feeling I had that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"I will." He kissed my forehead. "I will return sometime this evening." I nodded and hoped that he would.

Sesshomaru walked out of the door. I desperately wanted to follow him. I had promise the night before that I wouldn't unless they were sure that no one would reach here. Jaken would be constantly going back and forth between here and the battlefield to give both Sesshomaru and me reports on how everything was going. I stared at the door. He had better stay safe.

~Meanwhile Sesshomarus Point of View w/ first person~

I led a part of my army through the forest to the south of the castle. Seifer had informed me that it was just a tiny army from the South. Darce, the same man who had sent Kurama to kill me, ruled the Southern lands. I only took about fifty men with me, the ones that I could lose and Seifer, Lloyd, and I. I had left Kurama and ten men with _her_. Lloyd had been out of it since I had returned. He was a walking zombie. I heard from _her_ that he had broken up with Jenny or something similar to that. I didn't care, but it shouldn't affect his performance.

I could hear them a mile away. "Prepare yourselves." The men around me drew their swords. A couple of them were a little clumsy in drawing their swords. _She_ had more skill in drawing _her_ sword the most of my army. _She_ had the same skill as either Seifer or Lloyd. I hadn't needed to teach _her _that. It came naturally to _her_. _She_ had surprised me when we had fought. _Her_ skills were more than novice and intermediate fighters. _She_ had easily caught on to my tactics. I hadn't had a good match in centuries.

We were getting closer to the opposing side, almost too close. Some soldiers in red came from above. A couple of my men were killed on the spot and a few were injured. I swiped my sword and killed three of the opposing side in a single blow. They closed in on us. There were many more of them, than I had anticipated. I nodded to both Seifer and Lloyd. We held our swords parallel to the ground and each of us spoke the word of our technique. "Dragon Strike." I said at the same time Lloyd and Seifer said theirs. While the trees and plant life evaporated against the techniques, I sensed something coming through my Dragon Strike and I knew that I couldn't avoid it.

~Back to first person w/ the main character~

I was watching the snow flutter down onto the ground from the front porch. I smelt blood and dismissed it. There would be blood if there were a battle. Ah-Un zoomed through the sky landed before me. Jaken was in hysterics. "Hurry, please. You must come!" Jaken shouted. Was Sesshomaru injured? I could only guess. I jumped on Ah-Un. We took off.

In the air, I asked Jaken what had happened. "He is terribly wounded! Seifer sent me to get you."

"Who is wounded?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

I narrowed my eyes and sniffed the air. Lots of blood was spilt. I couldn't smell his.

Ah-Un descended in the middle of the forest where a huge section was barren, except for bloody snow and bodies. Sesshomarus army was circled around a body. I leapt off Ah-Un. Jaken cursed at me, telling me that I was a stupid human for jumping off this high up. I rolled my eyes and landed gracefully in the snow. I pushed my way through the army. Some of them were shedding tears. I knelt beside Sesshomaru.

"All right, you stupid mongrels! Back off! Give the Lady some room to breathe! You all smell like bloody sweating creeps, so back off!" Seifer yelled.

"Thank you." I sniffled.

Seifer placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He walked off.

Sesshomarus body was cold, as cold as ice. There was a horrid laceration across his bare chest. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing. Water fell down my eyes like hot rivers. They wouldn't stop. A memory of the last battle Sesshomaru was in enters my mind.

_He sits you on your bed and sits next to you. "Don't be afraid." He said._

_"As long as you come back, that is all that matters." _

_He took my hands into his own. "Remember, you own my heart, so I can not die." _

_I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come back soon." He nodded. _

More tears fell down my face. "You can't die because I have your heart." I hold him against me. "Don't you remember?" His lips were unmoving.

The Tensaiga pulsates. _'Of course, I can use Sesshomaru's sword of life. '_ I dried my tears. I pulled the Tensaiga out of its sheathe at Sesshomaru's side. I stood. _'Please. I have a very caring heart. Please work.'_ The sword turned bright glittering white. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Small imp demons poked spears at Sesshomaru's body. I narrowed my eyes. They should never touch him. I cut them. They disappeared. I collapsed to my knees. Sesshomaru's wound was gone.

"What did you do?" Seifer asked.

I put my hand over the place where his heart should be. It was beating. His chest rose and fell like normal. More tears fell down my face. "I brou-ght him back to li-fe."

"What do you mean?" Seifer didn't believe me.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered open and focused on me. He coughed. He wiped my tears away. "I told you to defend the front. You are not supposed to be here." He stated.

I smacked him. "Idiot! Don't you realize that I just brought you back to life with the Tensaiga!"

Sesshomaru rubbed his cheek. "I died." He said incredulously.

"You did, my lord." Seifer stated.

Sesshomaru embraced me. "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

"Look at it this way." I sighed. "You won the war."

"It wasn't a war."

"On the contrary, my lord." Seifer scoffed. "Lord Darce was the one who killed you. It was most certainly a war between Lords."

Sesshomaru nodded. He ran his hands through my hair.

"I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." Seifer said. "I didn't realize that Lord Darce was involved. He must've hid in a nearby village with the rest of his army."

"Not now Seifer." Sesshomaru kissed my hair. "We are going home."

Seifer nodded.

Sesshomaru dressed and carried me home. I wouldn't let him go.

"You are going to have to let me go." Sesshomaru scoffed. We were in our room and I was annoying him. "I need to change out of these bloody clothes as do you."

I shook my head. "You should've thought about that before you decided to go and die on me."

"I'm sorry. I am sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" He pulled me off him and I started crying again. He kissed me. "I am sorry. You don't have to cling on me. I will be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go get change." I sighed and did.

That night I heard a wolf howl. It sounded like it was in pain like my heart.


	51. From Love 2 Hate

Chapter 51

From Love 2 Hate

The light seeped through the curtains and faintly illuminated the bedroom. My abnormal senses noticed when Sesshomaru rose from the bed. I woke and saw his shadow flickered across the door. "Where are you going?"

His golden orbs flickered and landed on mine. "I have papers to fill out in my office," he stated and sighed. "I have to file and take record of the losses, then send notes to the family's of the two men who died."

"Fine. I will bother you when I feel like getting up." I wasn't in the mood to move or allow my mind to reflect what had happened yesterday.

He nodded. "Take your time."

'_That's unusual. Maybe he needs time to think,_' I surmised._ 'He did die yesterday, I would have a mental breakdown if that happened to me and I made him worry.'_

He took off his haroi and hakama. I glimpsed his naked back. Sesshomaru had a line down his spinal cord_. 'I wonder if I ran my finger down his spinal cord. Would her growl or shiver.'_ He caught me staring. I blushed and looked away. He left the room soon after.

I was very tired. Winter, always made me sleepy. I decided to take a bath, since I would probably have a nightmare if I went back to sleep.

I stripped my clothes and walked into the hot bath. _'Why did he need such a large bath?'_ I wondered. Sesshomarus bath was much larger than my old one. It was about the size of a small pool. Five people could easily fit in the bath.

I ran my fingers through my hair with the shampoo that smelled like chamomile. The sophisticated aroma swept into my nose; it was heavenly. I rinsed the bubbles from my dark locks. Then, I stepped out of the bath and dried; it felt nice to be clean. I dressed into the kimono I laid out and brushed my hair. I decided to put pants on; it was too cold to wear the short kimono. I froze. _'Something is wrong.'_ I sensed, but I didn't know what. My heart sped up. It pounded against my chest. I put on my slippers, shaking, and headed to Sesshomarus office.

I walked right in, since I never needed to knock. Someone with silver hair had her legs wrapped around Sesshomarus hips. His lips covered hers. A glass had fallen and spilled something liquid over his papers. I didn't know what to do. '_Stop!'_ my mind shouted. His eyes were closed. I wanted him to notice me. He didn't, instead he pulled her closer. I backed out of the room and closed the door. I leaned against the door and closed my eyes. I didn't want to accept this; I wanted to open that door again and have Sesshomaru look up from his desk while he was engrossed with work. He had just died, yesterday! I didn't need this too.

"_-sa-ma! _-sa-ma!"

The beady-eyed toad pulled on my jeans. I noticed tears hit Jakens head.

"What do you wa-nt?" my words faltered.

"Why are out here crying when Sesshomaru-sama is in there?"

"I am per-fect-ly awa-re of that," my tears fell like rain. I felt horrible; I wanted to crawl in a hole.

Jaken peaked his head in the door. He turned white. "I se-e."

I had to leave this castle. I wanted to get away. I sniffled. "Jaken can you te-ll my sis-ter and my fri-ends to me-et me in my ro-om?" He nodded, gravely. "Thank you." Jaken ran off, with his staff trailing behind him. The toad was actually being useful for once. I walked to Sesshomarus room. It was a very long walk. I was alone. '_I was always alone, even when I was a young child.' _my mind reminded me.

_ I had many friends when I was younger, but only at school. The only real friend I had was trouble. She would ask me to spend time with her. We always were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but that was only when we were together. Our friendship only lasted until I moved, the first time. That was when my parents divorced. When I moved the first time, we stayed in touch. Then, I had a friend who was a boy and who was much younger than I. We would play cards, Pokémon or yugioh, and basketball. When my mother's boyfriend moved in, I didn't have either of my friends. He considered my old friend, promiscuous and accused my new one of thinking that he would "get in my pants." I closed myself off from people after that, until I met Kiersten and Jenny. They were my shining lights and always made me smile and Sesshomaru, I thought, was a very respectful man. I didn't think that now. Apparently, he wanted more than I could give him. I thought he didn't want to… well you know. It would bother me, if we… but I really wanted to be married first. For one, if I just happened to become pregnant, the child could be considered an illegitimate heir, which would ruin Sesshomarus reputation. Secondly, it was just against my morals. I really didn't want to do something like that unless he was committed to having children and caring for them and me. If he wanted to… he should have just asked. We could get married, and then… well what else do you do on a honeymoon. Besides, he normally was the one who would stop the make-out sessions, so I never even thought that he wanted to... If somehow we could get past this, it may work out. I would talk to him and everything would be all right. Somehow, I knew that it wouldn't work though. I needed to get away. Anywhere besides here would be fine, but I needed to leave. _

I dried my tears and entered Sesshomarus room, probably for the last time. I admired the beautifully decorated comforters and the candles that aligned the walls. I walked into the closet. I pulled out a couple of my favorite kimonos, a few pair of jeans, and my training outfit. I opened the bag Sesshomaru had given me and cried when I saw his kimono top. I threw it onto the bed and carefully put all of my clothes into the bag. I took one last glimpse at the kimono I'd left for him and walked out of the room.

My sister, Raine, Kiersten, and Jenny were calmly chattering in my room, Jaken waited eagerly by the door. He almost had a heart attack when he saw me.

"You're leaving?" He accused.

I nodded. "There isn't any other way around this. I can't handle my heart breaking more than once."

He nodded. "It has been _interesting_ serving you." He bowed and left. It was ending. My time with Sesshomaru was fleeing. I felt so distraught. Everything was so wrong. Kiersten, Jenny, Raine, and Tiffany looked at me expectantly.

"I'm leaving," I stated and tried to control my faltering emotions.

"You're what?" said Jenny, incredulous.

"I just walked in on Sesshomaru kissing another woman and I can't handle anything else especially after yesterday." My eyes tear'd again.

She nodded, gravely. They all knew that Sesshomaru had died yesterday; I doubted that a single person in the castle didn't know.

Kiersten stood. "All right, then I am heading home."

"What?" Jenny screamed. "How are you going to get there?"

"Yuki-kun is going to show me how, besides I am worried about everyone."

"But what about us? Aren't you worried about us?" Jenny was freaking out.

Kiersten hugged Jenny. "I am sure that you can back-up everyone here. Besides, I am not leaving forever just for a while."

Kiersten hugged Tiffany and then Raine. She stopped in front of me. I hugged her. "Be safe, my darling little Kiersten."

Kiersten sniffed, "I will. Don't give up hope." Kiersten slowly left the room after snagging a last glance of us all.

"So where are we going?" Jenny asked.

"I just need to get away, anywhere is fine." I answered.

"Wait!" Tiffany interrupted, nervously. "I can't go."

"Why is that?" I asked.

She shifted; she was going to lie to me. "I want to stay for Kurama."

Jenny shook her head, "He a demon you 'tard. He can just sni-"

I cut her off. "Fine, Tiffany. But you better be sure about this because if you get into trouble, I can't help you."

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"Give me a hug." She did. "You'd better stay safe." I didn't like the feeling I was getting.

She nodded and ran out of the room. Our party was dwindling. "Are you going with us Raine?" I asked.

"Ye-es _-sama."

"What about you Jenny?"

"And stay here all alone, no that is not happening."

I smiled, somewhat. "Meet me in the entrance, so we can leave." They nodded. I took my time walking to the first floor. I didn't run into anyone. I just kept walking, in silence. When I reached my destination, Kiersten and Raine was there.

A squawking voice over the intercom woke us up. "All female servants must leave the castle immediately." It was Jaken, obviously; no other voice could be that terrible. _'Why just female servants?'_ I shrugged. It no longer mattered any more. We took one last look at the castle and left.

We headed out to nowhere. We could only hope that we would be safe and that anywhere we went was better than our hearts dying at the castle.


	52. Deleana's Secret

Chapter 52

Deleana's Secret

It was a long time before we could get to a village. Most of the way there was spent in forests. Now that I look back, there were a few good moments. I didn't realize it then, but we were all silently mourning our loss.

The village wasn't as nice as the one I went with Sesshomaru, I almost cried at the memory, but it was still pretty. The village had a lot of plant-life and flowers. The flowers were mostly yellow and white, which matched the crackled road. If this were another time, in another place, I would probably started singing, "follow the yellow brick road," because that is what the road through the village was.

We were almost through the village, the birds chirped in the nearby trees from the forest ahead, when Jenny stopped me.

"Hey! Stop, please." Jenny yelled.

"Why?" I turned and looked at her face. She was frozen, stone cold as was Raine.

"Umm… well… look at yourself."

I looked down at my feet, I could see the black shoes and the craggy golden ground below them. Just like Sesshomaru did when we were too far apart, I was disappearing.

"We can't go further." I stated.

Jenny and Raine didn't argue.

We decided to stay in an Inn. It was a two-story cottage. Raine, Jenny, and I shared a small room with a big bed. It was still daylight, so I went on a walk. The village was wealthy considering it was small. I walked through the village, not paying any attention to anything or anyone when I heard a familiar voice.

"Satsuye darling, I really want this pedant. It matches my hair."

"As you wish, my dear."

Deleana and Satsuye stood outside of a small jewelers shop, looking in the window. Deleana noticed me before they went inside and waved Satsuye on.

"Strange that you are not with Sesshomaru," Deleana stated.

"I supp-ose," I choked. I really didn't need Deleana to see me like this. I think she caught on because she said,

"What happened?" Her eyes penetrated me. I knew, somehow, that I could trust her. "Come here." She walked with me to an iron bench. "Sit with me." She sat down and so did I.

"Sessho-maru kissed ano-ther woman and did-n't notice m-e," I cried. Deleana handed me a napkin. I wiped the tears and snot off my face. Deleana stared into the sky and closed her eyes.

"I am going to tell you something," Deleana stated. She stared into my eyes. "But you must not tell a living soul." I sniffled and nodded. _I would never break a promise. _Deleanas' eyes landed on two doves in a nearby cherry blossom tree. One dove jumped closer to the other and the other hopped away. A third dove flew down in between the two and the jumping one flew away. Deleana sighed. "I've never told anyone this. Not even Satsuye or my sister." A tear fell down her face. She gently wiped it away with a tissue she pulled from her dress. "When I was younger, I lived with my father, sister, and brother. My sister had a large group of friends. They were always around, talking with my sister. Therefore, that left me to play with my brother. It was years ago, but so vivid to me. My brother, Kaydron, enjoyed a particular game. We first 'played' it when he turned thirteen. He bit me." She looked into my eyes. "Do you remember what I said about the painful memories flowing into the victims mind?" I nodded. _'It meant that Kaydrons' memories both bad and good would flow into Deleana.' _She continued, "The only painful memory he had was every time he remembered that I was his sister. He wanted me and I could feel it through the blood he sucked from me." Her eyes hardened. "I take it that you remember that blood stimulates sexual hormones." I nodded, how could I not.

"What happened Deleana? What did he do to you?" I could imagine if Sesshomaru bit me, I would be immobilized for quite some time.

"He raped me. I didn't know what was going on until I woke in his arms without any clothes on." Her tears poured down her face. She covered her face with her hands. _'She needs to be comforted,' _a voice said. I pulled her head down on my lap.

"It's okay," I cooed and ran my hand through her hair. "He's gone now and you have Satsuye."

"He doesn't even know and we haven't even had sex!" She cried harder and I caressed her hair. She blew her nose. "I've been avoiding it since we've been together."

"I am sure he would understand. Just tell him you don't want to talk about it."

"I can't. I'm afraid. I don't want to wake like that ever again." She bawled. I didn't know what to do for her.

"It is okay love, I understand." Deleana froze. Satsuye emerged from the darkness. Dried tears streaked his face. Deleana slowly sat up, but kept her face hidden from him. He walked over and kneeled before her. He reached up and caressed her face. She fell into him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her. He kept saying things like, "everything is going to be all right" and "we'll get through this."

After Deleana calmed down, she asked, "Who is the girl who was kissing him?"

I cringed at the memory. "Silk," I stated.

"Was there a glass nearby?"

I looked at Deleanas calm eyes. Her make-up was smeared. I thought back and tried not to cry, which was becoming much easier. "Yes, there was. Why?"

Deleana closed her eyes. "It's not Sesshomaru you should be mad at. Though, I am surprised that he didn't see through Silk's little trick."

"Wha-?"

Deleana smiled, a devious smile. "Do you remember when I spoke of Phoenix and love potions?"

"Yes, but I don't know what the has anything to do with-"

She rolled her eyes. "Awhile ago, I started playing with black magic. I wanted to create a love potion comparable to the affects of those made of Phoenix blood. I did, eventually, though it doesn't work well." She sighed. "I could only get it to work for a few minutes. Afterwards, the guy would drop lifeless and couldn't move for a few days." I tried to interrupt and failed. "That is what your beloved Sesshomaru is under."

_It didn't really make sense that he had only sent females servants away. How could I have been so blind? Silk ordered Jaken to tell the female servants to leave, not Sesshomaru. She must have threatened him. I bet Jaken is being tortured right now. Wait, Tiffany is still there. It must've been part of Silks plan to use her in case I found her out. Shit!_

"How do you break the spell?" I asked.

"You kiss him."

"Silk kissed Sesshomaru. Why didn't he wake then?"

"He must be kissed by his true love. Which, would obviously be you. If, of course, he already admitted it to himself." _Great. Why does this remind me of a fairytale? I am not prince charming and Sesshomaru is no Sleeping Beauty. Well, he is drop dead gorgeous and sleeping. This just sounds too confusing. _

"You also have to kiss him at midnight on the full moon night after he's been 'out' or all of his memories will be erased," Deleana added.

"When is the next full moon?"

"I believe it is tomorrow night."

"Dang."

"Ah! An almost cuss word. Bravo." She pretended to give me a round of applause. "Well, I really think that you should go plan an attack with your little 'friends'."

_ She was right. Damn, this is going to suck. _

~Meanwhile- 3rd person w/ Kurama~

Kurama paced around the window inside his small mansion. He sensed something was wrong. Sesshomaru was never late, never especially, when it had something to do with the defense of the castle. He was supposed to send word within hours of the supposed minor battle, to tell Kurama how things went, but it was over a day.

Kurama peered out the window draped with velvet curtains over the horizon. The sun was setting. He would just have to go talk with him, he decided. Now, this very hour if he could. He opened the window and leaped through it. He landed on the grass quite gracefully and bolted into the nearby forest toward the southwest.

He stealthily entered the castle. No one was around. He hurried through the halls and stopped when he heard laughter. He peered inside the doors. Silk, the servant Tiffany warned him about was laying across the bed. Her hands were stretched out toward Sesshomaru. Kurama silently gasped. He had no idea what was going on.

"Ah! Dearest darling. I will make you forget about her." She caressed Sesshomarus face. He didn't move. His eyes were empty, a lifeless body. "All your memories of her will be in vain. If she comes here, I will kill her myself the pitiful wench!" His body trembled. Whether in rage or anger, Kurama couldn't tell. Kurama could tell that no matter how Sesshomaru felt, he was powerless to stop Silk.

Kurama slowly backed away. He couldn't do anything about Sesshomaru until he had rescued Tiffany. His instincts told him to find her quick and get her out of this place. Kurama quickly sped off toward the direction of her scent.

Aqua had watched the spectacle fold out before her very eyes. She saw Kuramas fluid expressions as he watched Silks' onslaught of Sesshomaru. Aqua privately wished that Sesshomarus girl would hurry and get over here and take Sesshomaru away from Silk. If the full moon arrived before she kissed him, he would rest forever in an eternal sleep and Silk would overtake rule of the Western Lands of Demon World. Silk would use her ties to Lord Darce of the Southern Lands and they would overtake Demon World together. Their only problem was Sesshomaru, though. He would thwart all attacks against him. Darce thought that Silk or Deleana could get to Sesshomaru. If Deleana succeeded rather than Silk, Silk would kill her off and Darce would take care of Sesshomaru in his state of madness, but then that _girl_ came into the picture. All of their plans were ruined for the sake of that _girl_. Aqua didn't mind her though. Actually, she admired her. Aqua like how she didn't stoop to trickery like Deleana or Silk and how she cared very deeply for Sesshomaru. Aqua was falling for Sesshomaru only because how much he cared for the girl and how he refused Deleana and Silk.

Aqua couldn't stand the display with Silk no longer; she would help the girl of Sesshomaru's. She had no doubt that the girl would figure out Silk's little trick. Aqua sprinted down the stairs; she had no time to lose.

Kurama stopped in front of the doors where the scent of pine and honey suckles was seeping through. It was Tiffany's scent. He could smell her clearly now. He leaned his ear against the door and heard sobs. She was crying. He sniffed for other scents than hers. She was alone, he decided. Rysa and Silk had left long before he arrived.

Kurama jiggled the handle; it was locked. Thankfully, Kurama was a renowned thief and locks were easy for him to pick. He extended his nail on his right index finger until it was about two-inches long. He inserted his nail into the lock on the door and turned the handle.

Tiffany was startled when the door rattled. She didn't want Silk or Rysa to come in again. She scurried off under the table grabbing a candlestick and taking it with her. The cloth was long enough to conceal her, but she didn't dare underestimate demons. If they got close, she would whack their ankles with the candlestick. They would fall; she hoped that they would be down long enough to make her escape. Tiffany peered through a hole that a moth made. The door opened and legs swiftly stepped in.

Kurama entered the room. He could still smell her, but he couldn't see her. He decided that she was hiding. _'Of course she was,'_ he thought. _'Silk and her minion must've terrified her.'_ "Tiffany," he called.

Tiffany almost ran out from the table when she heard his voice, but she restrained herself. She knew from watching Inuyasha and Naruto episodes with her sister that demons could change their disguises and their voice. She wasn't going to be a fool and believe whoever it was.

"Tiffany," Kurama called. "I know you are hiding under there." He sighed and sniffed the air. She was under the table. He walked over and stood in front of the table. "Tiffany," he said. "Don't make me drag you out from under the ta-" He lost his balance and fell.

Tiffany had whacked his ankles. She rushed out from under the table and bolted for the door. Her hand was on the door handle before she looked back, her eyes landed on his.

Kurama stared at Tiffany for quite awhile before he spoke. "Please don't leave."

Tiffany was perplexed. How could an imposter make her feel the need to help him off his feet and apologize? Why was she compelled to apologize and cry for what she did to him? She slowly walked over to him. "Why not?"

"Because I will have to come after you," Kurama grimaced. His ankle throbbed.

Tiffany decided that there was no way that he was an imposter and knelt next to him. "Are you okay?" She suddenly wanted to cry. Again.

Kurama moved his foot and grunted. "Not really." He smiled slightly.

Tears flooded Tiffany's eyes and she sobbed. "I'm sor-ry. I should've we-nt with my sis-ter when she left the cas-tle."

Kurama cupped her face and kissed her tears. "There is no need for you to cry." He touched his ankle and a blue light appeared. It healed his ankle, enough for him to be able to leave.

She sniffled and wiped her tears on her kimono.

Kurama stood, with difficulty. "We need to get out of here."

"What about Sesshomaru-sama and Lloyd and Seifer?"

Kurama picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "I am sure your sister will handle it. Besides, she will have less to deal with when you are safe."

"But she doesn't know that Sesshomaru-sama is under a spell."

"I'm sure she will find out. More than likely she will meet up with Deleana and find out from her."

Tiffany sighed, dejected. "Alright."

Kurama darted out of the castle, with great haste. He saw no one and not a single soul saw him as he leapt from tree to tree to his home in the North.

Later, if anyone were around they would've heard a high-pitch scream from the castle when Rysa told Silk Tiffany had escaped.

~Back- 1st Person w/ the Main Character~

"Okay so do you remember the plan?" I asked.

"It's like the easiest plan in the freakin' world." Jenny scoffed. "Raine and I take out Rysa while you take out Aqua and Silk. Easy-peasy."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure you two are up to this?"

Jenny and Raine both nodded their heads.

Raine smiled. "Yeah! I miss Seifer-kun. He was fun to play with."

"I am going to pound Rysa's head in for touching my Lloyd."

I shook my head. "Let's get to sleep. We head out in the morning."

"Yeah!" Jenny and Raine shouted. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Okie-dokie. We are finally caught up with the newest chapters posted. I will post the next three soon- by the end of September. I preferably want to post them all at the same time. Until then, adieu.**


End file.
